The Dragon and its Flames
by Jezebel74
Summary: Genevieve Fontané loses her mother to the cruelty of Bellatrix Lestrange and is marked for life. The scar she received carries a kind of magic in itself she does not understand and draws her towards the man, who rescued her. Will her bravery be enough to save the man, she has learned to love? The story takes place during the sixth and seventh book. Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_I felt cold air hit my face. Fingers closed around my throat. I tried to scream, but just couldn't make some noise. The grip tightened. Panic rushed through me when I felt pain rise in me as a sharp object sank in my flesh._

Gasping for air I woke up, my body covered in cold sweat.

Breathing heavily I peeled my bed linen off and stood up.

My t-shirt was glued to my body, because of the sweat and I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A face, pale as hell, stared back at me. My tomato red hair did the rest to make my skin look like china. Just when I stared at the mirror my eyes got bright red.

I'm a Metamorphmagus like my mother and cannot always control the changing, especially if my emotions are whelming.

I threw a look at the watch. 05.03 am

After I had slipped on some trousers and had pocket my wand, I opened the door.

_Maybe my mum's already up._

When I had taken a step out of the room, I heard a noise downstairs.  
My body froze. Then the noise was there again. It sounded like somebody walking around.  
It could have been my mother, but for some reason I was scared.

_Don't be such a baby._

I walked down the stairs very slowly, my breath fast.

When I entered the kitchen I caught a glimpse of something red and whispered: "мама", in Russian, my mother tongue, but suddenly someone covered my eyes and mouth.  
I felt demoted to my nightmare and panicked. _What was happening here?_

Then there was a voice that whispered: "I wanna play a little with her."  
A burning sensation crawled up my left arm, an unbelievable pain and sniggering that sent shivers through me. I squirmed and tried to get out of the grip.

Then I heard something I didn't quite understand, because I was just focusing on the pain.

I felt air brush over me as something flew towards me. But when it hit me, it ripped my flesh open. Before I could feel any pain, I felt blood streaming over, hot, sticky liquid.

Completely overextended with the situation, unconsciousness overwhelmed me.

There was wheeze around me and pain I can't describe filled my body.

I tried to bring up my hand to the bright spot that was bouncing in front of me.

"Stop. Don't waste energy", a desperate voice said. I obeyed and tried to relax, everything went black once again.

When I woke up, everything around me was soft and my whole body felt some kind of puffy. Slowly I opened my eyes and it took some time to see anything but a blur.

When finally the silhouettes got clear cut, I saw a room with many beds and nightstands.

_Where the fuck am I? And what happened?_

A door went open and a woman with a motherly aura minced over to me, saying:

"Hello, my dear, how do you feel? That was a near thing, darling. Are you able to speak?"

I opened my mouth and after a few times of breathing stetorously I chocked out:

"What happened? Where is my mother?"

"Oh, honey. I'm-", she started but suddenly the door behind her went open and a man with long white hair and beard walked in.

"It's alright, Poppey, I will talk to her", he said and the woman nodded, smiled at me and went back through the door, closing it behind her.

"Genevieve, I'm Albus Dumbledore. How do you feel?", the man said. His stare was piercing.

"I don't know, a little numb. Can you tell me what happened? Where am I and where is my mother?", I asked.

"You are in England, my dear, in Hogwarts. And your mother… well I'm sorry to tell you that… she couldn't make it, Genevieve. It was too much blood to lose."

My heart skipped a beat. _That can't be possible!_

"No… What? No! Please!", I started to shake uncontrollable.

"Genevieve, I know it hurts. I really know that", he sighed, looking to the ground.

I sobbed. _Why?_

"You can't go back to Durmstrang. I know that this now is making everything worse that you will be away from your friends there, but you have to live with your father, who had moved here from France after your parent's divorce, and he wants to stay here with his family. I'm so sorry, but Hogwarts is a great place, you will see", his voice was soft and convey comforting.

I just nodded. There was nothing to say, I wouldn't miss Durmstrang, because there was nothing about it to miss. The only friend I had was Viktor Krum.

But he wasn't in school anymore and the only thing I was thinking about that I wouldn't see my mother again, wouldn't ever talk to her again.

Dumbledore seemed to notice that there was nothing left to say.

He wished me recovery and left.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent days and days with laying in this bed, drinking bitter and hot liquid to quicken the recovery process.

After seven days the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, told me, we could take off the bandages, that covered nearly my whole body.

"Darling, please don't be shocked when you see, what is left from that night", she said.

"What do you mean?", I was trembling.

"We were able to prevent that scars could form on your chest, where the curse had ripped you open. But the flame-curse was too powerful. It left something", she whispered.

When she took off the bandage on my chest, I stared at the flawless skin, there was no wound, no scar.

"Honey, calm down, okay?", her voice was calming and she revealed my left arm.

When I finally dared to look at it, I saw a fire scar that started at my wrist and wound around my arm, up to my shoulder.

"It- it looks like a- a dragon", I stuttered, "what kind of spell is this?"

"We don't know too much about it, because it seems like it's a newer one. But Professor Dumbledore thinks, it usually should have killed you", she said.

"Great", I muttered.

She smiled lightly and said: "But it didn't. Thanks to Professor Snape."

"Who?", I asked confused and the memory of the voice came back to me.

"He is the teacher of Potions in Hogwarts and he found you and your… Mother", she stopped at the end.

"How?", I asked, "Why was he there?"

"I don't know, darling, but you can talk to him later on. Try to sleep a little, I will just bring you something to apply the scar", she smiled warmly.

I nodded and tried a smile. After seven days without smiling, it felt like a stone broke off my skin.

At the same time I wanted to cry over my mother's destiny.

"Genevieve?", I heard a voice call. It sounded somewhat familiar.

I opened my eyes slowly and searched the room.

There stood a man. He had bright blonde hair and dark brown eyes with thick lashes.

"Michael", I answered, my voice cold as ice.

Michael was my father, who had left me and my mother, six years after I was born.

I had not seen him since then.

"You have grown", his voice trembled nervously.

"Usually children grow within ten years", I stared at him.

"Genevieve-", he started, but then the door flew open and a second man walked in.

His face was clear-cut, with a hooknose. But it were his eyes, that caught my attention.

They were deep black and hard as steel.

"Fontané. You finally made it", he sneered.

My father blushed.

"Genevieve, how are you?", the stranger asked, turning towards me.

"Alright, thanks. But please call me Gen", I said self-consciously.

Genevieve was the name my father had chosen for me.

The man smiled and sat down on the stool beside my bed:

"I am Professor Severus Snape and I am the one, who found you."

"How?", I asked.

"Sharp mind, haven't you. Well, I was a friend of your mother and, well, ten years ago also a friend of your father."

"She never told me."

"It's kind of complicated. Gen, I will tell you everything, if you want to know."

"Then tell me!", I demanded.

He chuckled: "You know Lord Voldemort, don't you?"

I nodded, my father shivered: "You aren't scared of-"

"No. My mother was a strong woman. She taught me to be brave", I answered.

Snape grinned at me and went on: "There were deatheaters in your house. The one, who did this to you", he pointed at my scar," was Bellatrix Lestrange."

I froze. I knew her. I knew the woman the stranger was talking about.

"But- she- she's my mother's stepsister… She had been the daughter of the woman Bellatrix' father had married, after his first wife had died. We aren't related by blood, but she is- she is my aunt", I stuttered. A relative, a member of my family has done this to me. And maybe she even has killed my mother.

"Do they know it's you, who saved me? Because if they know, I will defend you with my life", I said and I meant it. I owe this man everything.

He looked at me, not sure what to think: "They don't know. They were too distracted by what they were doing to you to notice me or my curse. I'm just sorry that I couldn't save your mother. I had been there by attorney of Dumbledore, the founder of the 'Order of the Phoenix' "

I nodded but clenched my fists. Now instead of the deep sorrow that had filled my heart through the last few days, rage was rising in me. I wanted this woman to suffer.

"What do you mean with the 'Order of the Phoenix'?", I asked.

"An organisation. We fight against the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Then I want to join you! This woman has destroyed my family! Let me fight", I said.

"You are sixteen and the Order only accepts people of age, who have finished school", Snape smiled lightly.

Groaning I laid my head back.

"I'm here to take you home, Genevieve", Michael said.

With raised eyebrow I said: "I thought, I have to stay in England."

"Well, I meant your new home… My house", he said unsure.

"Oh…", I said and stared at the bed.

Professor Snape stood up and looked at me one more time: "I'm glad you are alright, Miss Fontáne."

"Why-?", I started to ask him, why he was addressing me with my last name now.

"Because you are now my student. If your grades are good enough", he winked and left.

My head felt dizzy.

Madam Pomfrey helped me to get out of bed. My legs were shaky and I didn't feel too well.

"Thank you for everything. I owe you something", I winked and she giggled.

"It was a pleasure, my kid. I hope you are able to cope with your fate", she said.

"Grab my arm, Genevieve", my father said.

I touched him lightly, unwillingly.

"You have to _grab_ my arm", he claimed.

Growling I grasped his arm tight.

He looked at me shortly and started to twirl.

I was pressed through a dark, thin tube, that was breath taking.

When the short feeling was gone, I saw a short impression of wooden walls, but then I felt my legs give away and I zooned out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a bed once again and I groaned. There was a woman sitting beside it, my father's arm wrapped around her, what caused me to growl.

"Genevieve, I'm Mathilda. I hope you are okay?", the blonde woman said.

I nodded. She tried to smile at me and I knew that I would have liked her, if she wouldn't be my father's new wife.

"I wanted to ask you something. Where are all my things?", I asked.

They exchanged looks and I sighed.

"The deatheaters set your house on fire, darling", Mathilda said.

I closed my eyes.

"But we have a surprise for you. We want you to feel comfortable here and we really want you to become part of our family", she said with low voice and stretched out her hand to touch my arm.

My eyes were watering, her face was a blur for a second and I saw my mother smile at me.

"And because of this, we collected some brochures of different things and you just mark everything you want and we will order it. Clothes, books, whatever", my father said.

"Your mother also passed on all her money to you. You need the new things and I would understand if you can't do that right now. But you have to start new, honey. I'm sorry", Mathilda added.

I gulped: "Do you have children?"

She smiled sadly: "No, darling. I can't give birth to children. My parents were one of you-know-who's first victims and I endured a deep cut."

It was obvious, that this was hurting her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She looked at me and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"You know I have bore you two a grudge through the last years, but you are everything I have got. And I want to thank you. For everything", I said.

They smiled down at me and although I still couldn't really feel good emotions for my father, I definitely felt some for the warmhearted woman in front of me.

* * *

They had ate in my room with me and I drifted off to a calm and pleasant sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the white light curtains and I glided out of the bed. My feet touched the cold wooden floor and it felt like I was making the first step into the real world again.

I put on underwear, the sweat pants and the t-shirt that laid on a chair in my room.

Observing my surrounding I walked out. The house had many windows, just as my room did, and there were many wood elements.

I went down a staircase and through a salon-like room, until I found myself in the kitchen, where Mathilda stood cooking:

"Oh, good morning, darling! You have missed out breakfast and lunch will be ready in about thirty minutes. But if you are hungry now, I can prepare something little for you right now."

"No, no, I can wait! Please I don't want to cause inconvenience!", I said.

"Oh, honey, don't be absurd! Michael is at work, but he will come here for lunch", she said as she turned to the stove.

I was glad, she didn't say "your father" and I think she didn't call him that way on purpose, so that I won't feel uncomfortable.

"The brochures lay outside on the table in the garden, you could start to work through them right now", she winked, "And don't be shy, mark whatever you need or want, okay?"

I nodded and bit my lip, because I was afraid of the answer to my next question:

"What happened to my wand?"

A bright smile was forming on her face as she walked over to a cupboard and took out a small, elongate box.

"Here", she said, "Severus had found it in you trousers, when he carried you out of the burning house."

I blushed lightly at the thought, but grinned, when she handed me the box.

I flipped it open and the wonderful colour of my wand comforted my heart in a strange way.

"What is it made of?", she asked me.

"Birch and the streak of a dragon's heart", I smiled, balancing it between my fingers.

She smiled and turned to the stove again.

I walked out, searching for the door to the garden.

When I found it, I stepped out and inhaled the smell of grass and flowers.

It has been more than two weeks since I had been outside and it made me feel so much better. I sat down on a table and closed the eyes, enjoying the warm air and sun.

On the table was a pile of brochures. Muggle clothes, books, robes, shoes, and so on.

I'm usually not into shopping, but this wasn't real shopping.

No walking around for hours, no boredom, because of the endless walking.

I stared at the trees a few feet away and remembered my mother and me taking a walk in the woods near our house. I remembered the house I had lived in since I had been six and tears flooded down my cheeks.

It was the first time I could cry properly, the first time I let all the sadness just fly and fill me.

The time flew by and I had no idea, how long I had been crying, when Mathilda came outside. She hurried over to me, but didn't say a thing. She just pulled me close to her chest. First carefully, but when she realized, I wouldn't fight back, she hugged me tighter, stroking my hair and mumbling: "Shh… Shh…"

I cried at her chest, trembling and shaking, but she didn't move away, she staid there, until I calmed somewhat down and backed off.

"Sorry", I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Don't be silly, dear. I will always be there for you", she smiled and I saw tears in her eyes.

Out of a sudden impulse I hugged her and tried to put all my gratefulness for her in it.

* * *

When Michael finally arrived, I helped Mathilda to set the table and we sat down.

"And… Have you already worked through some of the brochures?", he tried to smile.

In that moment I felt pity for him and smiled warmly at him: "No, not yet. But I will start right after the meal."

"If you want, you can go swimming some time. There is a lake near our house", he suggested.

I always had liked to swim and I was used to the cold weather in Durmstrang, so it would be nice to cool myself a little.

"Yeah, that would be great. But I think I should gain some more strength", I answered.

"Of course! You shouldn't rush", he smiled lightly.

We got through lunch with some small talk and when we were finished I stood up to carry the empty plates to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, darling! You go and sit down outside and look at these brochures first", Mathilda smiled.

I grinned and walked outside.

For the next two hours I was busy, looking at all the stuff.

Then the door went open and my father came out: "Is it okay, if I'd sit with you?"

I tapped at the seat next to me and smiled.

He seemed relieved and sat down, looking at what I was doing.

He worked with me through the brochures, what was funnier than I had thought.

But around six p.m. I got so tired, I went to bed. When I laid on the linen, warm and cosy bed clothes covering me, I thought about my future and how I could move on.

* * *

The days went by and I noticed, how I gained more and more strength.

The things I had ordered had arrived and Mathilda and me had hold a "girl's afternoon", what meant, we had done face masks, painted our nails and read, laughing about high society trash. It was a good feeling to do something as normal as that.

When she had finished painting her left hand, she hold it away and examined it:

"Gen? You know, we are friends with the Weasleys. They are a magic family and they have seven children. Arthur and Molly -the parents- are also in the Order, so they heard, what happened to you… We thought… Maybe you would like to meet them and especially some of their children… Those, who are your age. They would come along on Saturday, but if you are not ready, we totally understand!"

She had not looked at me and now still stared at her nails.

I thought about it a minute. I would be nice to get to know some people before I start at the new school and I did not really have many friends at Durmstrang, because for some reason, I didn't quite fit in.

"Yeah, why not", I grinned.

"Really? Oh great, honey! Saturday would be okay?", she was obviously delighted.

"Tell them to bring their bathing suits", I winked.

She giggled and started to paint her right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

On Saturday morning I woke up early. The sun was brightening the whole room and I stayed in bed for a while, staring at the ceiling.

I grabbed a mirror from my nightstand and looked the reflection over.

My tomato red hair looked some way pale and messy.

Sitting up, I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them again, I sighed and smiled.

My hair reached now the middle of my back and was dark brown. My eyes gleamed with a deep green colour. The colour I had been born with.

I jumped out of the bed and felt my muscles stretch. I felt stronger and after a second I noticed that there was no pain rushing through any part of my body.

Grinning I opened my cupboard, staring at my new clothes.

Biting my lip, I picked out a bikini with lemons on it, a jeans hot-pant and a beige shirt.

After I had slipped it on, I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put on eye liner and mascara.

Hopping down the stairs, I entered the kitchen, hugging Mathilda from behind.

"Uh, honey! Seems like you have tanked up some energy", she smiled.

"I'm just a little nervous", I grinned.

I carried out three dishes, cups and the milk, just when my father came downstairs.

"Morning, Gen", he yawned. I smiled widely, it was the first time, he called me by my nickname: "Good morning, Michael."

He sat down at the table and rubbed his face. "Tired?", I grinned.

He shook his head and smiled lazily.

When all three of us sat at the table, I poured some coffee into my cup and added milk and sugar.

After breakfast I sat down in the garden with a book I had ordered.

"What are you reading?", Michael asked as he sat down beside me.

" 'The Story of an Innocent' ", I answered, turning a page.

"Wow, sounds interesting", he smiled warmly, closing his eyes while he obviously enjoyed the sunlight.

"Gen? Michael? They are here", Mathilda stretched her head out the door.

I banged the book onto the table, what caused Michael to jump on his chair.

We followed Mathilda to the front door, where eight people stood.

"This is our Gen", Mathilda said while she laid her arm around my shoulder.

I waved, lightly blushing.

The man, obviously the father, took my hand and shook it while he said: "I am Arthur and this is my wife, Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is on my side", I said and smiled at the woman.

One boy stepped forward and now I noticed, that he looked exactly the same as another one of them.

"Hi, I'm Fred. It's nice to meet you", he grinned widely. His smile was simply gorgeous.

His twin took a step towards me, offering me his hand, while he gave me the exact same great smile: "I'm George, the better looking twin."

He winked and I giggled while shaking his hand.

All of them introduced themselves. The redheads were siblings- Fred, George, Ginny and Ron -while the second girl, who had really curly hair and who's name was Hermione, was a friend of Ron.

The last boy was Harry Potter. When he introduced himself, I stared straight into his eyes, avoiding to glance at his scar. This seemed to surprise him.

We walked together to the lake and I got to know the others better.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the same age-group as me, Fred and George had left school last year, but Ginny was attending, one year beneath us.

On our way I grew a little silent. When I'm around people I know and like, I'm usually loud and enthusiastic, but I need some time to warm up.

"So, what do you think about Hogwarts?", Ginny had approached me, Hermione by her side.

I grinned: "It sounds great! I hope, I will be sorted in your house…"

"Oh, I'm sure you will. You have a fiery heart", Hermione nodded her head.

"How would you know that?", I smiled.

"I can see it in your eyes and your moves", she said cheery.

"Really?", I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah! The bad side about being a Gryffindor, is that Snape hates us even more than all the other students", Ginny laughed.

"He seemed so nice, when I met him", I was surprised.

"When did you meet him?", Hermione asked confused.

"He saved me that night… He had carried me out of the burning house and yeah… He visited me in the hospital in Hogwarts", I mumbled, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

There was an awkward silence after this sentence.

"In fact he is an ass", Ginny said and caused me to laugh.

Finally when we arrived at the lake, all of us put a towel on the ground.

Ginny jogged over to me, wearing a black bathing suit: "You go swimming with us?"

"Of course!", I grinned, slipping out of my shorts.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and the twins appeared next to Ginny, waiting for me.

The parents sat a little farther away.

When I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it on the ground, I heard some gasps.

I looked at the others. All of them were staring at my left arm. Looking down I saw my scar.

Sighing I stared at their faces: "Guys?"

Fred and George shook their head and Ron let out a whistle.

"Ron!", Hermione shrieked and looked at him outraged.

"It's alright, guys. Just let's go swimming, 'kay?", I said and started to run towards the lake.

Turning around after half of the distance and jogging in reverse, I saw Fred approaching me, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"No!", I screamed through a laugh and turned around again, speeding up.

I heard his foot steps getting closer and ran towards a tree. My idea was to hide behind it, but when I heard him approaching me, I felt my heart beat speeding up and grabbed a branch. Without even thinking about it, I pulled myself up, took a swing and felt my muscles stiffen. I landed on the branch, but when I felt it crack, I jumped up to another one, which looked stronger and sat down on it.

Fred stood right under the tree and stared at me with open mouth.

"What the hell! How did you do that?", Hermione shrieked as she ran over.

"I don't really know", I yelled back, a burning sensation running up my left arm.

I stared down and saw little flames nestling to my fire scar. I blinked confused and when I looked down again, they were gone.

"You are extraordinary, you know that?", George laughed.

I giggled and ran over the branch, to its end, where it hang right above the water.

Pulling all the power I got together, I jumped off and closed my eyes.

When I hit the surface and water was smashing over me, I felt my breath stuck in my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw plants swaying. My mind was clear and I spread my arms, enjoying the feeling of floating.

Suddenly I felt arms being wrapped around me from behind. They tugged me up and I struggled for breath.

"Fred!", I yelled, turning around. He smirked and I pushed water in his face.

He shook his head and then grinned at me: "I give you thirty seconds."

I quickly turned around and started to get away from him. With wide sweeps, I swam farther and farther. Just as I was about to reach the ground, I felt his hand clasping my ankle.

I grasped some earth and tried to pull away.

He grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over. I sat up, staring at him.

While he grinned wide, our eyes locked and my stomach flipped over.

I was awkwardly aware of my rising and falling chest and his eyes, that bore into mine.

Suddenly a body hit his and he was kicked over. I laughed and rolled around to get up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully, I finally made it to make the spaces do my bidding and the text image looks more comfortable now!**

**Just to clear up, why this story is rated M, there are major lemons to come in later chapters! You have been warned! ;)**

* * *

The time went by quite quickly and then the day was there.

I just threw the last book for school, "Advanced Potion Mixture", into my trunk, when the door went open and my father came in.

Raising my head I smiled at him and filled my school bag with a book, "Victory in its flaw", parchment, quill, an inkbottle and a muggle MP3-player my mum had hexed, so that it would function without the need of electricity.

"Gen, I have some news for you", he stated.

Worried I stood up and looked at him.

"I was informed that you are allowed to wear muggle clothes in school now, as long as you wear your school robe or cloak on top during festivity events and classes. And on such occasions you have to be dressed proper. They say it's because they want to raise respect and acceptance towards the muggles, as well as individuality", he smiled. It was obvious, that he appreciated it. I also had no problem with it, but thought it was a good idea.

When we arrived at the train station, I pulled the trunk after me while Mathilda and Michael led me to some wall.

"You have to run through it, honey", Mathilda explained.

"How am I supposed to run _through_ it?", I asked.

"Trust me, darling", she smiled.

Sighing, I looked around to make sure, that no muggle was watching and ran towards the barrier. Just when I was about to hit it, I closed my eyes and ran on.

After five seconds without crashing into, I opened them again and saw a bright red train and many people, parents and kids, standing around.

Michael an Mathilda appeared behind me and she touched my shoulder: "Gen? Would you come with me for about a minute?"

I nodded confused and followed her, while my father waited by my trunk.

She stood still about ten meters away and turned towards me and smiled sadly: "Will you come back during Christmas holidays?"

"Of course!", I was surprised by her honest sadness and hugged her tight.

"I will write you every week!"

"You are such a nice girl, Gen. I will miss you so much. Of course I feel bad about the circumstances under which you came to us, but I am happy, you did. It may sound awful, but I couldn't be happier, that you got into my life", she said with shaky voice.

I felt tears whelming up and thought about my mother, but also about the kindness and love, I had experienced, because of her. And I owed her the improvement my relationship to my father had experienced.

"I'm so thankful, Mathilda. You have made my life much easier than it would have been otherwise", I said and grabbed her hands.

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she began to scrabble around in her pocket.

She took out a little wooden box and gave it to me: "I want you to have this. It belonged to my mother and…", her voice broke and I opened the box.

There was a necklace laying in there. It had the shape of a horn, was black and a green snake wound around and through it.

"Oh my- Mathilda! I cannot accept this! You have to keep it! It belonged to you mother!", I said desperately.

She shook her head: "Before her it belonged to my grandmother, and before her it belonged to my great-grandmother. It is given on in my family. From mother to daughter. So it belongs to you now."

The tears bulged out of my eyes and I hugged her again, trying to put all my emotions into it.

We stood there for a minute, crying on each other's shoulder. When we loosened, I took a step back and smiled at her gratefully.

She whipped away my tears and we walked back to my father, who had the Weasely family standing around him, as well as Hermione and Harry. I greeted them all and was picked up from Fred, who swirled me around. I giggled and slapped his arm, when he finally released me.

We got on the train and searched for a compartment. As soon as we found one, I sat down next to the window and waved for Mathilda and Michael.

The train drove off and then they were no longer in sight.

"Ron and me have to go to the prefect's compartment. See you later!", Hermione said and both waved.

When they were gone for about five minutes, the door went open and a boy with lightly confused look and a girl with dirty blonde hair stood in the frame.

"Hi, Harry. Hi-umm", he stared at me.

"Gen", I smiled, offering my hand to him and the girl.

He took it, introducing himself as Neville Longbottom and told me, that the girl's name was Luna Lovegood. She just stared at me with wide eyes, obviously not experiencing the need to blink. I pulled my hand back, confused.

Harry shot me a 'it's okay, ignore it'-look and I decided to follow his advice.

"Could we sit with you? Everything's full", the boy said.

"Yeah, sure", Harry and I said at the same time and grinned at each other afterwards.

Neville began to talk about his OWL's and if he would be allowed to attend the Transformation classes.

I grabbed the book, I had brought, and started to read. A few hours went by until Hermione and Ron came back.

"God, I'm starving. Guess what, Malfoy's not doing prefect's service", Ron said, falling down on the place beside me.

"Malfoy?", I asked, a lightly uncomfortable feeling rising in me.

"Do you mean Lucius Malfoy's son? The son of… umm… Narcissa?", I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Do you know them?", Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Narcissa is kind of my aunt… My mum had been her stepsister", I mumbled.

Just when Hermione opened her mouth to say something, the door went open and Draco Malfoy himself came in.

The last time I had seen him was so long ago, that I was looking at a stranger's face.

He stared at me, his mouth lightly open.

"Genevieve?", his voice sounded shocked, but not unpleasant.

"Draco", I stood up, not quite sure, how to react. My new friends were obviously his enemies.

"Why are you hanging out with a mudblood, a bloodtraitor, Potter and the two freaks?", he smirked.

I was shocked. "How dare you", I growled.

"Come with me darling. I will show you paradise", he smirked again and took a step towards me.

"Uh, Malfoy! We are related, bastard", I said, backing away, disgusted.

"Not really, we aren't related by blood", he grinned, taking another step forward.

"Leave me alone, or I will curse you", I took out my wand.

"You won't", he stared at my wand.

"Try me", now it was my turn to smirk.

It was obvious, that he didn't think, I'd do it, and took a step forward, rising my chin with his hand.

"Talantalegra!", I screamed and swung my wand.

His legs immediately started to fly through the air and he crashed to the ground as he tried to keep up with the speed.

The others started to laugh and as they heard the noise, other people opened their compartment doors and watched the show.

"Finite", a voice said.

A chubby man jiggled towards us. A confused feeling rose in me.

_Were there other people than students on this train?_

Malfoy was still laying on the floor and stared up at the man.

"This was great! You are a great witch!", he babbled and shook my hand.

My confusion grew: "Umm, thanks?"

"Do you want to join me and some other students for a little snack later on?", he grinned.

"Uh, eh, yeah, I guess", I stuttered.

"Great, my name is Professor Horace Slughorn", he took my hand and shook it enthusiastically.

I forced a grin and he turned around and left.

Panting Draco sat on the floor and stared after him, obviously not believing his ears or eyes.

"Oh, poor Draco, nobody's watching after you, huh?", this time a real grin broke it's way on my face and I shut the door of the compartment right in front of his nose.

"Wow, Gen, this was awesome!", Harry laughed through tears, holding his stomach.

"You are so getting into Gryffindor!", Ron chuckled and Hermione grinned furiously.

I smiled and grabbed my book again.

After half an hour it knocked and the door glided open again. A girl was standing there, holding two rolls of parchment in her hands. She handed one over to Neville and the second to Harry, her breath speeding up as though she was going to knock down.

"Slughorn wants us to come to this eating-thing", Harry murmured.

"Thank _Баба Яга_, I don't have to go all by myself!", I sighed delighted.

"Thank whom?", Ron asked confused, but Hermione interrupted: "You might know her as Baba Yaga, Ronald."

He nodded slowly, obviously trying to remember the name, but then his nod turned into a shrug. I laughed.

"Should we go then?", Harry asked.

Neville and me nodded, standing up while Neville tried to figure out, why he had to go there.

When we arrived, there were other people already in there, among them Ginny.

But Harry was obviously the star guest, so Neville and me got pushed aside by Slughorn, who was all over the poor boy. We sat down, I seated myself beside Ginny, Neville by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you end up here?", I asked Ginny curiously.

"Hexed this rat Zacharias Smith", she growled, "You?"

"Hexed Malfoy", I grinned and she gave me high five.

"What about you, Neville?", she asked.

"Don't really know, in fact…", he mumbled.

Then Slughorn finally sat down, allowing Harry to take his seat beside Neville.

He introduced us to Belby, a boy who's uncle was some kind of great Master of Potion Making, Zabini Blaise, a handsome Slytherin with a mother, who's husbands all died under mysterious circumstances, and McLaggen, a Gryffindor, who's fascinating attribute I overheard.

Then the procedure started, while cold turkey was served and Slughorn started to interview each one of the attenders.

Belby was an obvious disappointment, Blaise not particularly exciting, but then McLaggen brought Slughorn finally some gold. Ginny and me sighed, leaning our heads back and changed annoyed looks.

Finally he came to our row, starting with Ginny, obviously keeping Harry as final.

He told us about her great ability to cast the curse on this Hufflepuff and I grinned, trying to suppress a chuckle at her slack answers.

"And now you, would you be so kind to introduce yourself?", he smiled widely.

I gulped: "Hi, I'm Genevieve Fontané. My father's French, my mother is", I made a short pause, trying to suppress the knot in my throat: "was Russian, what is my mother tongue. But she had taught me English as you can hear."

"You are another witch I wouldn't want to mess with, my dear! But you say, your name is Fontané?", his voice became curious.

I simply nodded, praying for this to be over.

He seemed as if he wanted to say more, but my glare stopped him.

Obviously my scars were just too fresh to bounce on them.

This did not count for Neville though. Slughorn talked about his parents, who had been tortured by deatheaters to insanity. He wouldn't quit bugging Neville, although he was obviously unconfident. I started to dislike this man more and more.

Finally we reached Harry and his story about the Ministry last summer.

I got rather bored, because Ginny and Hermione had already told me everything about it and it was clear, that nobody would tell Slughorn anything.

At last he noticed that we had spent quite some time in his compartment and let us leave.

While walking back to the compartment, I was lost in thoughts.

Who knew about what happened to me?

"Where's Harry?", Ron asked me. I looked behind me.

"I don't know actually. Do you know where he is, Neville?"

"I think he went looking for something", Neville furrowed his brows.

When we got out of the train, Harry still wasn't there so we carried his stuff with us.

"I will kick his ass!", Ron muttered under his and Harry's trunk.

I carried Hedwig and laughed at him, a nervous tingle starting in my stomach and approaching my chest.

I just wanted to step after Hermione into the carriage, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned, to stare into deep black eyes.

My chest tightened and I felt like I just had been thrown off a cliff.

"Miss Fontané. Please follow me. As you aren't sorted yet, you have to go by boat", he smirked.

I was confused, but left my stuff and Hedwig behind to follow Snape.

He had led me to a bunch of small boats, stuffed with eleven year olds.

"You must be kidding", I said, my mouth open.

"No, apparently I'm not. This is our tradition, Miss Fontané. And you will follow it", his voice was dark and demanding. Suddenly a picture popped into my head, his body pressed to mine, against a wall as he said: "Kiss me", with just this demanding tone.

I shook my head to get rid of it. He's your new teacher, cheez!

He stared at me, my reaction didn't go by unnoticed.

"Well, okay", I stumbled into one boat, nearly crushing the bones of a small girl in front of me, just as a really big and hairy man approached us.

"Professor Snape, you really think this is… what do ya call appropriate?", the man said.

"Yes, Hagrid. This is a tradition. Now let me leave, or I will be late for the feast", Snape rushed away.

The man called Hagrid shot me a sorry glance: "It wasn't my idea, really."

I smiled at him: "No problem, it's nice to meet you!"

The girl in front of me mumbled something about why nobody was interested, if she cared.

"What did ya say?", I snarled at her.

She grew even smaller. I smirked to myself. Yeah, I had the nasty in me.

The boats started to move and after a few minutes the most wonderful view came in sight.

I stared open mouthed at the castle above me, just similar to the little kids around me.

"Wow", breathed a boy with brown, curly hair in the boat beside me, and he was just right.

We got out of the boats and approached the castle, walked over it's lands.

I saw a lake glisten and a dark, wide forest extend.

I was impressed, to say the least.

"Miss Fontané? You have to go to Professor McGonagall over there. She will talk about your grades with you", Hagrid said. I smiled and waved at him.

"Good evening", the woman said. She looked strict and her stare had something in it, as though she could set you on fire just with a small glance. I gulped.

"Good evening, Madame", I said, my head lightly bowed.

"Please follow me", she led me to a small office and requested me to take a seat in front of the desk.

"I wanted to go through your grades with you and chosen subjects, Miss Fontané. Just to see everything fits", she said.

I nodded, kneading my hands.

"So you want to attend Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, everything about that is sorted out, but the problem is Defence Against the Dark Arts. We know that what you learn in Durmstrang is quite… well different to what we teach here. So you would need to do a little test tomorrow morning, nothing big really, but so we can see, that you are qualified", she said.

I nodded: "Of course."

She gave me a little smile, that took away some of my nervousness and I smiled back.

"So I will escort you to the Great Hall now, so you can be sorted."

I followed her down the corridors, until we reached the big entrance door to the main hall. She pushed it open and I followed her through.

Many students turned around to stare at us and I felt awkward again.

The little boy with curly brown hair sat on a chair with three legs and a hat on his head, which was definitely too big for him.

Professor McGonagall told me to wait in the queue of first years.

The line went slowly towards as each little boy or girl was sorted.

My heartbeat quickened and I searched the room for familiar faces.

I found the others grinning at me, Ron hold his thumbs up, as Hermione waved at me.

I gave a weak smile and suddenly felt another stare laying on me.

Searching for the source, I found the table, where the teachers were sitting.

The intense stare was given me by no other than Professor Snape and as I returned it none the less intense, he smirked and took a sip from his cup.

My heart fluttered and my stomach jumped uncomfortably.

Something in my head told me that this wasn't just nervousness.

Finally the last eleven year old girl was called a Hufflepuff and I stepped forward.

With shaking hands I took the hat, sat down and placed it on my head.

It slid down, so it covered the half of my eyes. I closed them, my hands in fists.

_So, a former Durmstrang, eh?_

I nearly jumped as it began talking to me, obviously I was the only one to hear.

_Wasn't your kind of school at all, was it? Well, well, where should I put you?_

_Your heart is fiery, passionate, not much control of your emotions, right?_

I growled lightly. A hat insulting me?

_As I said. But you are brave. Loyal when it comes to your friends, but also a sly._

_What does that say to you?_

I thought about Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

Then I thought about Draco and hatred filled my veins.

The hat kind of chuckled, then said: _Seems like you chose the side you wanna fight for, right?_

_Well, then there's nothing I can change about that._

_Fight with the passion within you, little girl._

_GRYFFINDOR!  
_

He blurted the last word out into the hall and I took it off just to see my friends cheer in enthusiasm.

I grinned, stood up and approached the table. I threw a glance back.

Snape was scowling.

With lightly furrowed brows, I sat down between Hermione and Ginny. They cheered and Hermione yelled: "I knew it!", while jumping on her seat.

I giggled and enjoyed their company, although the thought of Snape's scowl didn't leave my mind.

After meal the headmaster made some announcements. He introduced us to Slughorn and told us, that Snape will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, which was like dropping a bomb.

The emotions in the hall were overflowing.

As the feast was finished and we were officially dismissed, Professor McGonagall hurried over to me: "Miss Fontané, please be in the dungeons tomorrow morning at seven. So we can sort everything out and you will be ready by breakfast."

I nodded, thanked her and wished a good night.

Approaching Harry I asked him where the dungeons are. As he shot me an irritated look, I explained my situation. He nodded and showed me some stairs that led down.

"But look after yourself. You can get easily lost in Hogwarts", he said with concern in his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening I got to know the two friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Both seemed quite nice, but I decided to stick to Hermione. She just had something more natural and honest in her .

The next day I stood up before them, because I had to get to the dungeons.

I dressed and put on make up.

Harry had not exaggerated, it was really difficult to remember, how to get down again.

But I managed to find the Entrance Hall in time and walked down the stairs, Harry had shown to me. Then I walked just the way, he had described and ended up in front of a wooden door.

I knocked and heard somebody approaching it behind.

It went open and Snape stood in front of me.

He looked down and stared into my eyes, my heart dropped.

"Come in", he said coldly. I shivered and walked past him.

"So I don't have much time. We will do it like this, as because it is _Defence_ against the Dark Arts, we will do a simple duel and you will try to _defend_ yourself", his voice was monotone, but it had something sharp in it, as though he wanted to insult me with every word.

I stared at him, brows furrowed.

"Is there something you didn't understand? Because if that's the matter I can say through out here, that you aren't qualified for my class", his voice was so sharp, it felt like it would cut my skin.

"I was just wondering, why you are like this. When I met you in the hospital wing, you seemed really nice", I answered coldly.

He stared at me in disbelief: "I am your teacher. And on top of all, you are a Gryffindor. We won't be having a nice, little friend-relationship."

I nodded, trying to suppress my disappointment.

I had liked him. I had liked him a lot.

My hair fell in my face as I turned to watch him, walking over to a chair, on which he laid his robe. Under it, he wore a white shirt, that would let you suspect the chiseled, muscular chest beneath it. I blew my hair out of my face, but then closed my eyes in deep concentration.

When I opened it again, he stared at me, his eyes wide.

"You are a Metamorphmagus?", he asked.

"As you can see", I said and stroke through my now black hair, that just reached my ears.

So it wouldn't be in my way.

He shook his head lightly and I tried to get my eyes to looking at something different but his chest.

"Well let's begin then", he said, positioning himself.

I took off my robes and threw them onto the next chair.

"What the hell are you wearing, Miss Fontané!", he gasped.

"A blouse and jeans, Sir", I answered boldly.

"I can see that, but do you really think, this is appropriate for a test like this?"

"After all I thought my _abilities _were to be tested and not my way of dressing", I said with cold voice.

He growled: "Take your position."

I rose my wand. I had no idea, when this would be over, or what my goal was in the first place, all I knew was that I wanted to defeat this man, who acted as if he actually cared and now pushed me back. I realized it reminded me of the feeling I had as my father had left us, not that strong although, but it still was there, and it rose rage in me.

My eyes flickered red, I knew it, because he stared at them in shock for a second, then he gulped and said: "Well, prepare yourself."

We bowed and then I saw him, swing his arm.

He didn't say a word. Obviously he thought, I wasn't common with unspoken magic.

I knew, that Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't learn it yet.

_Bastard, you don't want me in your class? Fine, I will force my way._

I swung my wand, to create a shield in front of me, as silent as he had been.

His eyes widened. I shot a curse in his direction, which he dodged.

His face grew angry and his movements became quicker, more certain.

I ducked, jumped aside and shot back myself. Suddenly I felt the strange feeling, that I had felt when we had visited the lake and Fred had chased me.

My heartbeat quickened to an unbelievable run and I felt my body tingle, sting, as if flames were running over my skin, but with energy, not pain. Then it was as if Snape moved in slow motion. I saw him raising his wand, I bend my knees and jumped.

Just as his curse hit the wall just behind where I had stood, I reached the ceiling, pushed off and landed in front of him, a foot away, my fire scar glowing, sending flames. He looked shocked, but when I shot my curse, he defend himself, looking morose.

We shot curses at each other, but I made it to approach him slowly, what caused him to step back, until his back hit the wall. His face turned even grimmer.

Finally I ducked down, hit his feet with my own, what knocked him up and caused him to crash to the ground. Before he could recover, I slammed myself onto him, straddled him and grabbed his right wrist, so he couldn't use the wand in his hand, while I pressed mine against his throat, his left hand grabbed my hip reflexively in an attempt to push me off, but he was too late.

Both of us breathing hard, we stared into each others eyes, and for a moment, I had the intense urge to lower my head and press my lips to his.

"Are you convinced, that I'm qualified for your class?", I breathed, awkwardly aware of my low, husky voice. His stare was intense, his lips lightly parted, while our chests rose and fell, touching each other before parting again. Heat was rising in my stomach, flooding through my body.

"Seems like it", he breathed, his grip on my hip tightened, I shifted lightly, trying to suppress a moan, caused by the friction and his touch.

"Merlin, get off me", he murmured.

I blushed deep red and jumped off his lap.

Groaning he got up, brushing dirt off his trousers. I tried to concentrate on his face.

"Well, welcome to my class", he breathed.

I wanted to touch his chest, trace his abs.

"But", he took a step towards me and grabbed my left arm. Immediately flames shot around the scar and I groaned, closing my eyes shut at the sensation.

"Did you experience this before?", he asked, clearing his throat.

"I- I experienced… umm… the energy rush, if that's what you mean", I stuttered, my voice dark and husky. I felt unbelievable attracted to him and somewhere in my clouded mind I knew that it had something to do with his hand gripped around my scar.

"But I did not experience this before", I breathed, taking a step towards him.

"What do you mean?", he made no attempt to step back, so I placed my hands on his shoulders, stood on my toes and placed my mouth just next to his ear:

"The sensation… The _need_", my breath hit him and I felt him shiver.

I sucked his earlobe in and nibbled on it, slightly biting.

He groaned, grabbing my hips and crashing me against the wall. I panted, some strands of hair falling in my face, my eyes turning black for a moment.

"You are my student now, I couldn't care less, what needs you have, Miss Fontané", he said.

"It doesn't seem as if you don't care", I didn't know, what had occupied my body, but before I knew it, I grabbed the bulge in his trousers and squeezed.

His breath caught, he closed his eyes and finally let out a loud groan.

"We- We have to- to figure out, what this scar is- mmhh- doing to you", he stuttered, while I kissed down his neck.

"Oh Gods, girl, get off me", he moaned, pressing me against the wall.

"Apparently you are on me", I chuckled against his chest.

Suddenly he flicked his wand and I was pressed against one of the chairs, ropes immediately wrapping around my ankles.

While I struggled with them, he threw floo powder into his fire place: "Come here, immediately!"

Then he took a step back and after a minute Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the green flames.

"What is the subject here, Severus?", he said with a glance at me.

"She is behaving… weird, headmaster", Snape answered, looking at me. I melted under his stare, biting my lip.

"I see", Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"This concerns the scar, I believe", Snape said.

"Can you explain this further?", Dumbledore asked.

"I tested her on her abilities- I already informed you about the procedure- and she experienced an energy rush, very alike to an adrenaline rush, but much stronger. I saw flames circle around her scar. When the procedure was over I grabbed her arm, just around the scar, to ask her, if she had experienced this before, but when I touched it, she… Well, she groaned and started to behave strangely", Snape explained.

"What exactly do you mean by saying 'to behave strangely'?", Dumbledore asked with a wink.

"Dumbledore! You know exactly what I mean! We have to stop that!", Snape spat.

"I will try something, but Severus I think you'd need to leave the room", Dumbledore said patiently.

Snape left the room growling and as soon as he was out of sight, my body lightly relaxed, but there was still much tension in my muscles.

"Genevieve, try to relax now", Dumbledore said, while grabbing my arm and pointing on it with his wand. A freezing cold sensation crawled up my arm, beginning at my wrist, growing to my shoulder. I stared down at my scar, which turned an icy blue for a moment.

"This curse, which was used on you, is nothing we know so far. I hope, that I could block the symptoms, but the charm will pass by after some time, so you will have to refresh it. Let's see, if it had worked", Dumbledore smiled and opened the door to let Snape in again.

He walked through the door and although my stomach made a flip, I didn't feel the intense urge to throw myself at him.

Both men examined me and I nodded. Snape flicked his wand to release me from the ropes.

I got up slowly and walked towards him. He looked unsure, but when I stretched out my hand, he took it.

"I apologize for my behaviour, Sir", I shook his hand and it seemed as if his eyes softened a little bit.

"I hope, you will work on this", he said.

"Of course", I let go off his hand and turned to Dumbledore, "Professor, can you show me the charm, you have used?"

After he had shown it to me he said: "It's practically a shield-charm. It captures the energy in your scar and freeze it to prevent it from spreading through your body. But as I said, it is going to wear off after some time. Pay attention to it."

"If you say, it prevents the energy from spreading through my body, does that mean, the energy rushes stop too?", I asked.

"I am afraid, yes", Dumbledore said.

I nodded and was dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my first review, I got a push of motivation and will upload new chapters that night! There are two more to come tonight and the last finally has Severus and Gen crossing a certain line ;)**

* * *

"How was your test?", Hermione squeaked and bounced around.

"I'm qualified", I grinned, a lightly awkward feeling in my stomach.

We sat down at the table for breakfast, where Hermione told Harry and Ron about my success.

Professor McGonagall passed out our schedules and said: "Miss Fontané, my congratulations. I hope you won't disappoint me or Professor Snape."

"I will work hard, Professor", I said, a little taken aback by her comment.

She nodded and I stared after her.

"Don't think too much about it, she is… well, it's hard to describe… You will get to know her", Ron said.

"What's your first class?", I asked.

"Free period", he grinned wide. I chuckled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

I saw Hermione shooting a worried look at me. Immediately I pulled my hand back.

"Mine is Ancient Runes", Hermione said a little quiet.

"Let's go together! I don't know anything about this place", I tried to smile at her, but she bit her lip, trying to force a smile.

Ancient Runes went by rather quickly. I had fun, watching Hermione being the ultimate smart ass.

"You are incredible!", I whispered after her tenth raised arm.

"What do you mean?", she mumbled back.

"You aren't just smart! You are a walking brain!", I smiled at her and she gave me a little, shy grin back.

The bad thing about the lesson was the huge amount of homework we got.

"Oh Gods, I think it will take me the whole first week to get through this!", I said and lifted the books we've got.

Hermione didn't look too happy either.

We walked up to the class room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"'Ello, guys", I sighed, balancing the pile of parchments and books.

"We've got so much homework in Runes!", Hermione complained.

I nodded in agreement. "I bet Snape gives us loads!", she nagged.

"We still have the weekend", I tried to cheer her up.

"Ugh, Quidditch selection", Harry said with light nervousness.

"I forgot, you are captain!", I grinned.

"Maybe we could go over to Hagrid afterwards", Harry suggested.

"I bet he's angry at us", Hermione said fearfully.

"Because you didn't choose Care of Magical Creatures?", I asked.

"Yeah… Do you know him already?", Hermione asked me.

"O yes, I met him, when I was forced to go up to the school by boat", I answered him.

"As I have already told you, this is a tradition of our school", Snape's voice cut through me and sent a shiver down my spine.

I turned around: "I am sorry, Professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Fontané. I will not accept it, if you do not respect our traditions", he spat and took a step aside to let the students in.

"Of course, Sir", I mumbled and walked inside the class room after my friends.

My arm brushed his accidentally and I looked up to meet his black eyes.

My body grew hot and I quickly hurried past him.

I took my seat beside Hermione and tried to focus on my breath.

"Are you alright?", Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, it's okay, just my circulation", I muttered and smiled weakly.

Snape approached with large steps the front of the class room and turned around to face the class.

He immediately started a speech about the Dark Arts and its Defence.

I wasn't really able to listen as I tried to suppress the tingle that started to grow on my arm.

_Oh no!_

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes shut.

After a few seconds I got to feel a little better, the tingling died down slowly.

I breathed with relief and opened my eyes again.

"… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?", Snape just asked.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. I smiled at her admiring.

Snape's glare bore into my eyes. I rose an eye brow and stared back.

"Miss Fontané as far as I am informed are you able to handle non-verbal spells. Why don't _you_ share your knowledge with us?", he snarled.

"Umm", I shot a glance at Hermione, "non-verbal spells have the advantage over verbal spells that our adversary is not aware of the kind of spell or curse we use against him or her."

"Not a really sophisticated answer. You will form pairs now. One partner will try to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will try to defend himself _in equal silence_", he ordered.

Hermione and me left our chairs and took our positions a few feet away from each other.

"I think it would be best, if you start to hex me first", I winked at her and she giggled.

It took Hermione definitely less time to learn how to use non-verbal magic than the others, including me. After incredible twenty minutes a bright pink light shot out of her wand and surprised me, so I didn't react quick enough.

The light hit me and I felt the energy rushing to my left arm, where it exploded in pain. I screamed, grabbed my arm and crashed to my knees.

It felt like the barrier holding back the curse in my scar was melting away.

I was once again left with the sensation of pure energy rushing through me.

Snape stared at me, as was the rest of the class.

"Miss Granger, what curse did you use!", he spat at her.

"It was a simple Stumbling curse, Professor!", she answered, worry plastered on her face.

"Are you alright, Miss Fontané?", he asked.

_He's afraid of coming near to me._

I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth and stood up: "Yes."

"Maybe Miss Granger should form a team with Mr Longbottom and Mr McMillan. Miss Fontané is not capable of defending you", a smirk was plastered on his face.

My face heated up as the Slytherins laughed.

"Come over here, Miss Fontané", he ordered.

"Go back to work!", he commanded, so the class once again took positions.

"I will teach you", he whispered as he leaned closer to me.

I shivered and shut my eyes close. He was so near, I was able to feel his body heat.

He stepped back and rose his wand: "Be prepared, Miss Fontané."

My body was trembling, I knew the barrier was gone, but had no time to refresh it as Snape already waved his wand.

I shot my protection, energy flooding through me like liquid fire and shooting out of my wand. The Stupor Snape had tried to put on me crashed into my shield and was absorbed.

But instead of vanishing, the shield staid. I took a step forward, staring at the glimmering wall. Raising my hand, I let my fingertip wander over it.

"Miss Fontané!", Snapes voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Did you refresh the charm?", he spat. I shook my head no, he growled: "Remove this shield!"

I waved my wand and it finally vanished. The whole class was staring at us as he walked over to me. He grabbed my arm forcefully and I groaned, my eyes rolling back in its sockets.

When I opened them again he looked at me with an expression, I couldn't quite define.

I wanted him to touch me, hold me, _take me_.

He mumbled the curse and I once again felt the icy feeling crawling up my arm.

"We have to go to the headmaster", he mumbled.

"You are dismissed!", he shouted at the class and waved at me so that I would follow him.

I felt dizzy and confused, but followed him upstairs none the less.

He spat the password at the gargoyle and we got up to Dumbledore's office.

"We have a problem, headmaster", he spat at him and stood still good eighteen feet away from me. I rolled my eyes. _As if I would attack him now that the barrier was refreshed._

"What is it, Severus?", Dumbledore smiled.

"The barrier vanishes, when Miss Fontané is hit by a curse, the strength doesn`t matter. And the magic of her scar seems to grow by time", Snape said.

"Well, then we should prevent her from being hit by a curse", Dumbledore didn't stop smiling.

Snape shot him a death glare, I chuckled.

"What can we do, Severus? We can't cut off her arm, can we? And, as you know, the magic of her scar could help her and others in the future", Dumbledore explained with unbelievable patience.

"It's more of a problem that her _control_ vanishes away just as the barrier does", Snape growled.

"Did she try to attack you again?", Dumbledore asked.

"No, but-", Snape started, but Dumbledore interrupted him: "That means, she gains control! That's a good thing, isn't it? Miss Fontané, do you feel similar urges when it comes to another person?"

I blushed deeply: "No, Sir."

"That's interesting. Well, we can't change it. Severus, you will have to get used to the thought of this young, beautiful woman craving you", this time he grinned.

I blushed even deeper and stared at the floor. Snape seemed to explode every minute.

Without another word he turned around and rushed out. I excused myself and followed.

When I came down, it seemed like he was gone, but I didn't make two steps ahead, as he appeared in a niche and pulled me in.

"Miss Fontané, you will refresh this curse every time you have a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, do you understand? I don't want another incident in one of my classes! Furthermore you will come to my office in two weeks at six o'clock. We will see if the headmaster is right and you are gaining control. Because if that is the fact, you will need training, so you can expend your abilities. Are we understood?", he spat at me.

I felt him pressed up against me. I tried to suppress a shiver.

"Yes, Sir", I whispered. He stared into my eyes, his black ones fiery. It seemed as if his face was approaching mine, his lips just an inch away from mine. But then after a blink, he rushed away.

I staid in the niche for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath.

_I'll have to take care of myself tonight._

I grinned at this thought and walked along.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long conversation, I had with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny in the Common Room, to explain the energy rush, my scar was causing. But I didn't tell them about the Snape thing. I would take that with me to grave.

Through the next two weeks I got used to the castle and its inhabitants. I had watched the Quidditch selection together with Hermione and once again noticed the attraction between her and Ron, that both tried to ignore as it seemed.

We had been at Hagrid's afterwards, where I was told the whole Aragog story.

I felt sorry for him, but ugh, a giant spider?

So with classes and homework, the time went by fast and I found myself sitting at my second letter for Mathild and Michael.

I also had told them about my scar and had received a very worried letter, which touched me, so I wanted to dispel their worries.

"Shouldn't you be at Snape's office in five minutes, Gen?", Hermione asked confused.

"Fuck!", I yelled and jumped to my feet. Pulling my now light brown, midback long hair into a messy bun, I said: "Thank you, speaking calendar", and winked.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. I hurried out of the Common Room and nearly ran down the corridors. My heart beat fastened, but I knew it wasn't from running.

At exactly six o'clock I knocked at Snape's office door.

I was panting, but tried to look collected as he opened the door.

Once again he was wearing a white shirt, the robe was thrown over a chair.

I resisted the urge to faint and said: "Good evening, Professor."

He nodded and let me in. I stood unsure, until he pointed at a chair in front of his desk.

"As I told you, I will test today, how much control you have gained", he said.

I nodded, kneading my hands. "So, I have to require, you will not tell anybody, what happens in here, do you understand me? And to make this point clear, you are still my student. I have no romantic feelings towards you and I never will. Whatever we do in here is to improve your abilities. Because of the fact I am your teacher, I have to make sure every student takes the whole potential of him or her out to the world for a greater good", he stated.

I was feeling lightly dizzy, but nodded: "Of course, Sir."

He looked at me and it sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to ignore the heat, which was building up in my stomach.

"Well, then stand up and go over there", he pointed out to the back of his office.

I did as I was told and he carried the chair over. I saw his muscles tense a little and bit my lip.

"Sit", he commanded. As I sat down again, he knelt beside me and removed the charm from my scar. Then he sat there for a minute, just looking at me. I was longing for him, yes, but was far away from the crazy fury, that had attacked him after the test of my abilities.

He nodded lightly, then rose his hand, placing it gently on my neck, all the while staring into my eyes. I bit my lip again as his hand travelled from my neck to the beginning of my cleavage.

But still I didn't move a finger. He smirked lightly. It was that smirk, that made my scar drive on overload. Flames were erupting around it and I tried to suppress the moan, while latching onto the chair.

His hand wandered and I was afraid of what would happen if it came in contact with the scar. There were still flames dancing around it. His fingertips on my skin were driving me wild.

Then finally his fingers brushed over the first extension of my scar, just at the beginning of my arm. As he was going down the tension in my stomach grew, I was gritting my teeth.

Suddenly a dike broke as his fingers followed the outlines of the scar.

I threw my head back and moaned, while spreading my legs. When I looked back up, he stared at me, but didn't stop tracing my skin. His eyes were dark, maybe even hungry.

_Are you longing for me, Severus? Do you want to raven me?_

Then his finger came in contact with a little flame, that was nestled to my scar.

He groaned, shutting his eyes close and grabbed my arm reflexively for hold.

I couldn't hold back and gasped: "Oh _Баба Яга!_"

His eyes snapped open and he stared at me in disbelief.

"What… umm… What happened?", I managed to get out.

He panted, his chest rising and falling fast and heavy.

"I- uh, I don't know… Something shot through me… It was… uhh", he stuttered.

"The one and only Severus Snape speechless?", I breathed.

He glared at me, what caused me to bite my lip once again.

Out of the blue he pulled my arm towards him. When his lips came in contact with my scar, I moaned out loud, spreading my legs even further. Flames erupted from my skin, hundreds of little fires burning on my skin. They crawled further until they reached his lips.

He kept groaning against my arm, but still kissed it, traced it. I was out of my senses.

Suddenly I felt his tongue brush against the sharp outline of the scar and I gasped, bucking my hips. I needed this man and I needed him now.

With one quick movement I jumped to my feet, rose my wand and had him pressed against the chair, ropes keeping sure, he stood in place.

"Miss Fontané, release me immediately!", he growled. I stared at him, his eyes boring into mine. Once again I rose my wand and locked the door, putting a silencing charm on the wall.

"What are you planning to do? You are a child", he spat. I knew, he wanted to insult me, so I wouldn't do, what I was planning to.

"You think so? Let me prove you the opposite", I purred and pulled my shirt over my head to throw it on the ground. He stared at the lacy black bra and gulped. I grinned.

Slowly I bend to remove my shoes, jeans, leggings and socks. The floor was cold like ice, but I didn't notice. It was like fire was circulating in my body.

He didn't remove his stare from my frame and I leaned forwards, supporting myself on the chair: "Not so much of a child, hm?", I whispered into his ear. His breath fastened.

"I could do so many things to you… I could take you right here, bound to the chair. But I want you to beg me to touch you. I want you to _crave_ me", I whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. I let my tongue brush over his neck.

Kneeling down in front of him, I ripped his shirt open and gasped.

His chest looked hard as stone. He had abs, my God, he had abs! I let my finger trace them, what caused him to groan.

Smirking I started to work on his belt.

"Stop it! Miss Fontané! Stop! Gen!", he yelled desperately. I looked up at him.

His eyes told me to go on, his mouth told me to stop.

I swung my wand, his trousers and shoes were gone. Before me sat a nearly naked Severus Snape. I was so turned on by the image, I groaned at him. He bit his lip, but still didn't remove his stare from me. I started to kiss his inner thighs, getting nearer and nearer to the one thing I wanted to touch, I wanted to be driving in and out of me.

He groaned, throwing his head back: "Merlin, Gen!"

I grinned against his skin. Finally I pulled on his boxers and he bucked his hips to make it easier to slip them off.

_Seems like he's not himself either._

I threw the boxers away and turned my gaze to his dick. He was long and thick, fuck was he thick! I purred at him, tracing his erect and hard member with my tongue.

He groaned and bucked his hips again. I grinned and stood up. He stared at me confused.

I reached behind me and opened the bra clips. The cloth landed on the floor, exposing my chest. He didn't turn his stare away, but he licked his lips.

Ever so slowly I reached down and pulled down my panties, stepping out.

He growled at me as he stared at my bare skin. He started to tear at the ropes.

"You wanna touch me?", I asked.

"Yes", he breathed.

I got on my knees once again and licked the tip of his dick. He moaned.

"Beg for me, Severus", I whispered against him.

"Please, Gen! Oh Merlin, I need you", he groaned.

Smirking I rose to my feet and removed the ropes.

Immediately he was on his feet and crashed me against the wall. I moaned at the sensation of his bare skin against mine.

"Gen", he breathed against my ear, his fingers travelling over my neck.

"Severus", I pleaded as my hands stroke his back.

"You aren't even of age", he whispered while placing kisses on my neck.

"I will-uh, become seventeen at… ah… Halloween", I panted.

"Then you will have to wait", he said and made an attempt to turn around, but I grabbed his shoulder and member. He groaned at the touch and stared at me disbelieving.

"You promise?", I asked.

Instead of an answer, he pressed me against the wall once again and picked me up.

I put my legs around his waist and my hands behind his neck. I felt his dick rubbing against my stomach.

He stared at me again and then, for the first time, his lips crashed against mine.

We moved hungrily, desperate. His tongue was dancing with mine and I never wanted to let go. But suddenly he dropped me again and whispered: "I don't make promises."

With that he left through a door behind his desk.

As soon as he was out of sight, the tension merely sank. I shook my head, once again embarrassed with myself. Slowly I collected my things.

Time went by and Snape acted as if nothing at all had happened. Of course I had not expecting anything different, but still, it hurt a little. I tried not to think too much about him, but didn't quite manage that.

"Gen? Are you at home?", Hermione asked.

"Umm… Yeah, sorry, just zoned out", I smiled.

"The Halloween feast is going to be much bigger this year! There's a party afterwards, because now we have seven students, who have birthday on that day and it's on a Saturday! Thanks, Gen", Ginny giggled. I smiled at her. Maybe I could get drunk there, so I wouldn't have to think about Snape all the time.

I was sitting at the breakfast table, reading my latest acquirement, "The Stone's Tales", when Harry sat down beside me.

"How can you eat properly, when you read all the time?", he grinned.

"I just can", I grinned back.

"Umm Gen? I wanted to ask you something", he looked nervous.

"Sure, ask!", I was a little surprised.

"Do you want to come to the Halloween feast with me?", his voice was shaking a little.

"I thought everybody is going", I was confused and wrinkled my nose.

"No, I meant _with_ me. As a date", his voice was getting lower and lower.

My stomach clenched: "Well, yeah, why not."

Suddenly I felt something rush past us. It was Snape and he looked quite angry.

My confusion just grew, but as Harry changed back to normal, we continued the conversation and I tried to ban Snape from my thoughts.

School was stressing me out, homework seemed to grow to mountains and the hours seemed to become shorter and shorter.

I covered up in work to get away from my Snape-obsession and so the time flew by.

"Come on, Gen, you have to get ready for the feast!", Ginny yelled through the dorm.

"Just this last sentence!", I shouted and wrote the last words of my essay for Transfiguration.

I jumped off my bed and helped Hermione to tie her dress.

"Thanks Gen. You need help with yours?", she asked while Ginny started putting on make up.

"No, it's quite easy", I grinned and slipped on the Stewart tartan dress, with black binding in front.

"Looks rather punk, honey", Ginny winked and I giggled, walking over to put on make up.

Afterwards I sat in front of the mirror, shutting my eyes and concentrating.

My hair fell down in deep red locks to my hip.

"I wish I could do that", Ginny sighed and put on her shoes.

We met the boys in the Common Room. Ron whistled when he saw us, his eyes glued on Hermione. I grinned lightly.

We walked downstairs, Harry and me in awkward silence.

The funny thing was, that I didn't really believed that he felt something for me, there was no deeper loving connection and I couldn't think why he should feel one.

We sat down to eat, thank God Hermione sat beside me, so she could go on with conversation making. Usually Harry and me never had problems with talking to each other, but today it didn't get going.

I was laughing about Ron, who played with his sausages, while Hermione looked at him quite disgusted and suddenly Harry took my hand. It was a gesture, naturally as if he had done it millions of times before. It felt comforting, there was nothing hot in the touch, but it felt like settling down.

I smiled up at him and squeezed, he grinned.

Suddenly I felt a stare at me and looked up. Snape glared at us, like he wished us hell's flames. I shuddered lightly.

After the meal the first-, second- and third years left and Dumbledore declared the party as started.

"I need something stronger than that", I sighed and pointed at the butterbeer in Ginny's hand.

"Gen-", Hermione started.

"It's my birthday, remember?", I winked at her. I went over to the bar and gulped two Firewhiskey's. _For the beginning._

I hurried back and pulled at Hermione's and Ginny's hands: "Let's go dancing!"

Ginny giggled, but Hermione looked a little worried.

"Come on, Hermione! Just one night", I smiled at her and she followed us, the boys behind her. I started to bounce on the spot, throwing my arms into the air.

I let my gaze travel and found him. He leant against a wall, a glass of Firewhiskey twirling in his hand. I grinned as he caught my look. He glared.

I started to let my hips swing from one side to the other, then doing circles.

Without dropping my gaze, I got down, my ass nearly touching the floor, and slowly got up again. My eyes didn't leave his.

Suddenly I felt arms crawling around my hips. I panicked and turned around.

Harry was dancing with me. He had his hands on my hips and smiled.

My head was dizzy and light. Suddenly his lips approached mine and although I knew what was going to come I did nothing to stop it.

His lips embraced mine. Soft, shy and caressing. I responded. But my scar did not burn, my body did not explode in desire. I felt protected and cared about. But I did not feel craved.

I broke the kiss and threw a glance back. He was gone.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'll be back in a few minutes!", I said and without waiting for an answer, I ran out of the hall and down to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaand here. we. go! So, I know, that this Severus Snape in my story has not that much to do with the Severus Snape in J. K. Rowling's books. But I created my own Severus, a man beside the great creation of the master herself.**

**I just got to notice, I have not mentioned this yet. I do not own the characters! Beside Gen and her family in fact and some of the plot. The more absurd plot ;) **

**But I'm going to follow the primary plot line, written by J. K. Rowling, author-goddess!**

* * *

"Professor?", I knocked lightly.

"Sir?", I tried again, then suddenly the door flew open.

"What!", he spat at me.

"Can I come in?", I asked.

"Sure, why not, let the whole fucking school in here!", he grabbed my arm and dragged me in. I groaned as he slammed the door shut and latched to him for dear life.

He pressed me up against the door.

"Why don't you just go? Leave! You have _Potter_ chasing you, why can't you leave me alone?", he spat, his face a grimace of rage and desperate.

"Because I don't want him! Maybe I liked it to be looked after, maybe I liked it to be protected, maybe I liked it to rest for a split second! But that's not _me_! That's not what I am like and you can refuse to admit it, but you _know_ it! You know, who I am! You _saw_ it! You saw me! I am not the girl to be protected, not the girl, who should be locked up for their safety!

I am the girl, who _fights_! I am unpredictable, emotional!", I cried out, my fists clenching, my voice high pitched and my eyes glimmered red.

"But I needed to rest. I needed to be protected, just a moment. I needed strong arms to carry me for a short time being. And you know why. You were there", my voice grew a little softer, my eyes turning green again. He stared at me, expressionless.

"But it's you, who needs to rest in the first place. How could I have been the one to hold you up, if I had been too weak myself? Please… Try to understand… I didn't want to hurt you", a tiny, hysteric laugh escaped my lips.

"But how should I know, I was even capable of hurting you?", I asked, releasing my muscles and a tear escaped my eye.

Suddenly he rose his hand and wiped it away.

"You are young, you need somebody, who brings you the moon on a string! Somebody to love you until the world falls! I can't promise you to be always there. You need a young knight, not somebody like me, somebody as broken as me. I just can go day by day, promise you one day after the other", he whispered.

"I know", my voice was uneven.

"No, you don't!", suddenly he crashed his fist against the door behind me.

I jumped, closing my eyes.

"You do _not_ know! It means, that maybe one day, you wake up and I'm gone! It means, that maybe one day I will leave you and never look at you again! Or worse, I look at you, but my eyes dispense with any emotion! Maybe I will leave you without a word and present the woman I love to you the next day! Can you live with this thought? Can you fall in love with me, while thinking about _that_?", he didn't look at me, he leaned against the door, his fist still pressed against, his head next to mine.

"I will have to. And I am capable of it", I whispered, placing a single gentle kiss on his cheek.

He sighed and suddenly grabbed me to pull me in an embrace, so heart breaking desperate, I wanted to carry him away and protect him forever.

He stared down at me and I smiled up at him: "I'm here for you. I will always be. Let me help you, Severus."

He cupped my face with both hands and pulled me into a kiss, gentle but fiery, caressing but demanding. I groaned as pleasure hit my body and once again flames were dancing on my skin.

He picked me up, grabbing hold of my ass. I put my legs around his waist, kissing his neck as he carried me over to his desk. He sat me down and I immediately pulled open his robe.

"Where's this delicious chest of yours?", I whispered and he chuckled just as I had opened his shirt. I stared as his chest and stomach moved as he chuckled.

"What's wrong?", he asked concerned.

"It looks so beautiful. And it sounds beautiful", I muttered.

"What?"

"Your chuckle, darling", I said and stared up at his face, "Please do that more often."

I pulled off his shirt and traced his skin, his abs and muscular arms.

Once again I looked at his face: "Smile for me, Severus Snape."

And smiling he did. Oh man, it looked incredible.

"You are so beautiful", I whispered into his chest. Now that I was concentrating on it, I saw scars. Hundreds of scars, some tiny, some bigger, but his chest was covered in it.

I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. I gasped.

His back had long, thin scars, cuts that had ripped open his flesh.

I turned him back around grabbing hold of his shoulders.

He didn't look at me.

"Who did that?", my voice was trembling, filled with rage. I was going to kill these bastards. I was going to torture them and kill them slowly and painfully.

"Voldemort, Genevieve. He has done that", he whispered.

I pulled him against me, trying to embrace as much of his body as possible.

"I bet you don't want to touch me anymore", he mumbled into the crook of my neck.

"I want to touch every part of you, Severus. For days. But I want to kill those, who hurt you like this. I want them to suffer for hurting you. I want them to burn", I whispered.

He pulled back a little and stared into my red eyes.

"You remember, what I had said to you in the hospital wing? That I will defend you with my life? That is still the fact. I will defend you, Severus. No matter what comes", I told him, caressing the side of his face.

He kissed me. My lips felt like they were on fire, my whole body started to shake as his hands travelled down.

"Please… Severus… Please, I need-umm", I stuttered and he grinned at my pleading.

"I'm going to make you beg", he breathed and sucked at my neck, what nearly drove me off the edge.

"Oh God!", I groaned as his teeth sank into my skin.

"I will mark you as mine, Genevieve", he growled.

"Yes! Severus! Please, I need you! Only you", I panted.

He pulled a knife out of his trousers and before I knew it, he cut my dress open.

Staring at my body in front of him, he threw the knife aside and ripped off my bra.

"Merlin", he growled and lowered his head to kiss each of my breasts.

I let out a tiny scream of pleasure as he sucked one nipple in and bit lightly.

"Oh Severus! Oh! Ah! Please!", I begged, trying to reach his belt. He pushed me down, so that I laid on his table. He grabbed his belt and opened it, never leaving my eyes. I had never seen anything this sexy in my whole life.

When he stood completely naked in front of me, I quivered. I couldn't wait for this dick to be inside me.

He grabbed my breasts and massaged them roughly. I moaned bucking my back.

Suddenly he took hold of my legs and put them on his shoulders. I stared at him.

He smirked at me what caused me to groan once more.

He lowered his head, kissing my inner thighs. I trembled, bucking my hips.

He grinned at me one last time, then I felt his tongue stroke over the fabric of my soaked panties.

"Severus! Please!", I begged.

"What do you want, Gen?", he asked, stroking over the fabric once more.

"Please, eat me out", I purred.

He growled at me and ripped off my panties.

He stared at my shaven secret for a moment, then took one long lick.

It felt like I was going to get insane by the end of this night.

I threw my head back, moaning all the time, as his tongue took slow, long strokes.

"Please! Oh God, Severus!", I pleaded, bucking my hips, trying to grind into his mouth.

"What is it, fury?", he asked, smirking.

"Faster! Harder! Please, Severus! Please!", I stared at him, panting.

His eyes grew darker as he lowered his head again. This time, he sucked and took fast, hard circles around my pearl.

"Oh FUCK! YES! SEVERUS!", I groaned, throwing my head from side to side.

His tongue drove into me, his fingers playing with my lower lips.

"Please, get into me! Please, Severus, I need you! Take me! Mark me! Claim me!", I demanded, bucking my hips involuntarily.

He growled against my sensitive flesh, what nearly made me climax. Slipping my legs off his shoulders, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He stared at me and this time I recognized the look. Hunger, pure hunger was staring at me and it made me throw my head back and moan: "Do it! Take me, Severus! Take me!"

He growled and pushed finally into me, grabbing hold of my arms.

At that moment many things happened at the same time.

I felt my hymen break, but the short, sharp pain was overlaid nearly immediately by incredible pleasure. He was leaned over me, panting, as my whole scar exploded in flames.

Shining bright, the dragon seemed as if he was turning over.

We both stared at it, trembling and gasping. Slowly it crawled towards Severus' hand grasped around my arm and the fiery scar. It felt as if it would send wave after wave of pleasure through our bodies to the place where we were connected by flesh.

Finally the dragon's head reached Severus' fingers. I stared at it, couldn't believe it as it left my arm and crawled over onto his hand. As soon as it latched onto his skin, Severus moaned out loud, burying his head in the crook of my neck. The scar built a connection, a bridge between our bodies. I was fascinated and felt somewhat confused at the same time.

_How could that be possible?_

"Move, Severus. Make me yours", I mumbled into his hair.

As if he had waited for my permission, he started to pound into me.

He rose his head and our looks locked. With each strike I groaned out, but his stare never left me. His left hand grabbed my ass, lifted me a little and pulled me closer.

I felt my walls clenching around him, my whole body tightened and tightened with each deep drive. He went faster, harder and growled as I pushed my hips up to bury him deeper inside of me.

"Gen", he breathed. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Gen. Look at me", he growled and I stared at him, all the while moaning as I felt him inside of me.

"Oh Merlin! Genevieve!", he moaned out, louder than anything before, and threw his head back, his whole body tensed, his grip around me tightened.

It was this image that pushed me over the edge.

"Oh SEVERUS!", I groaned, bucked my back and immediately felt his body covering mine.

The tension in my body released in one big explosion and I saw my scar sending gigantic flames over my whole arm and Severus', back to his shoulder.

He growled as the flames died down and I placed gentle, light kisses on his neck.

Suddenly he straightened up and for a second I was afraid, he would just leave.

But instead he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I wound my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his hair, trying to inhale as much of his scent as possible. He carried me into his bed room and stood still for a second in front of his bed. I rose my head and stared at his face.

He smiled at me.

It was the most fantastic smile I had ever seen in my life. I grinned back and he kissed me, gentle, nearly loving.

He placed me on his bed and slipped in beside me, pulling the covers over us both.

I snuggled up to him and he pulled me closer.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep as his breath became even and deep.

"I'm falling for you, Severus Snape", I whispered as I traced his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews, Dulaman! LOVE THEM!**

* * *

When I woke up the bed was empty.

I felt incredibly disappointed.

_What did you think?_

I slipped out of the bed and looked around.

_Shit, my clothes!_

Wrapping the cover around me, I walked out of the room, trying to find the door to his office. Slowly I stuck my head through, but there was nobody in sight. My clothes were thrown over a chair, completely fixed. After dressing I brought the cover back and then stood in the office for a moment.

_Should I write a note? But what should I write? Nice night, hope we can do that again some time. xoxo ? Pff, course not!_

So I just left and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, my head spinning.

"Gen! Where have you been!?", Hermione squealed when I came in.

"We were scared to death!", Ginny cried out, running towards me.

"I should punch you in the face for that! Lucky you are a girl", Ron growled.

"To death, Gen!", Ginny yelled.

"It's okay, guys, I'm alright, cool down again. I took a walk outside and got tired so I sat down. Obviously I drifted off to sleep. No big deal", I lied.

_Lame._

"No big deal!? It's freezing cold outside!", Ginny shouted.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But I really didn't plan on scaring you", I tried to excuse.

"Gen, can I talk to you a second?", Harry asked.

It hit me like a racing train. _Shit_.

"Yeah, sure", I tried to force an interested smile.

"Did you leave because I kissed you?", he was totally nervous.

"Oh God, no!", I wanted to laugh. _Poor boy has to try it with me._

"You said, you will be back in a few minutes. I assumed you were up to the toilet. I could have come with you outside", he sounded a little hurt.

_Okay, I have to make things clear._

"Harry, look, I like you. Really, I like you a lot! But I'm not attracted to you like this. I'm sorry, but I didn't even think you would feel differently!", I explained.

"Oh… Well, to be honest… I don't really know actually. Maybe I tried to distract myself a little", he was red like a tomato.

"So I was a fill up?", I laughed, pretending to be aggrieved.

"No!", he looked really shocked.

"It's okay, boy! I am glad, we can go back to normal!", as if my life was normal.

A few hours later, after finishing my Herbology essay, practising a few curses for Defence and playing wizard chess, it was dinner time. And man, was I nervous!

"What takes you so long?", Hermione asked, standing in the doorway.

" I just want to change!", I yelled, throwing on some jeans and a pullover.

"Why? It's only dinner", Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, just felt like it", I grinned at her and we walked down together.

When we entered the Great Hall, I immediately searched the teacher's table for him.

He was talking to Madam Sprout at the moment, but just as my stare was on him, he turned is head and looked back at me. I grinned a little, dropping my head. For a moment it seemed as if he was smirking.

"What are you smiling at?", Ron asked me.

"Just thinking about the Quidditch game next weekend!", I blurted out.

"Uh, yeah", he looked nervous immediately.

Throughout dinner I shot glances at the teacher's table, but Snape didn't meet them anymore. My heart dropped a little.

The next week didn't went any better. During lessons he kept ignoring me, what caused little attention by my friends.

"Why doesn't Snape insult you anymore? You are a Gryffindor", Harry sighed.

Snape had held a speech about Harry's disabilities for the last ten minutes of the lesson.

"Don't know. Maybe I'm not as interesting", I smiled weakly.

But for once my thoughts weren't occupied only by my Defence teacher.

Ron and Hermione had kept fighting through the last few weeks, but it got worse and worse.

She didn't tell me, but I knew, it was hurting her.

At Saturday morning I walked down to breakfast later than the others. I had been awake half of the night to finish reading one of the books for Runes.

The mood at the table was tense, but that was nothing against the killer looks Harry, Ron and Hermione were exchanging. Sighing I sat down beside her: "What is it now, guys?"

"Harry just poured Felix Felicis into Ron's juice and he drank it!", Hermione cried out.

"A little louder and you can go buy a megaphone", Harry blurted out.

"You really have, Harry?", I asked a little shocked.

But at that moment Lavender walked by and winked at Ron: "I know, you will be great!"

He ignored her, but kept glaring at Hermione.

Then he and Harry left to walk down to the Quidditch field.

"Don't take him too seriously, he's just nervous", I tried to cheer Hermione up.

"But why does he have to be like this to me?", she nearly sobbed.

I couldn't really give her an answer, so I just stroke her back.

After we had finished breakfast, we both slowly walked down to the pitch.

Hermione was quiet all the way down and I shot her worried glances from time to time.

She didn't say a word until we had taken our seats: "Gen, what is it with you and Snape?"

I was shocked. My whole body froze and my cheeks were reddening in high speed.

"What- What do ya mean?", I stuttered.

She turned her head to look at me, raising one eye brow: "I'm neither blind nor dumb."

"I know, you are the smartest little ass out there", I grinned and hustled her with my shoulder.

"You are getting off the point", she countered, looking at me intense.

I bit my lip and dropped my head, staring at my feet.

"You know, I see you staring at him from time to time. And there's something about that look I can't quite put my finger on it", she explained further.

"I just feel like, I have to protect him. Because I owe him so much. Look, he had saved me that night", I mumbled and looked at her again.

She didn't seem too satisfied with that answer, but didn't say anything more as the game started.

Soon Hermione and me were cheering and screaming all over the place. It brightened my mood and relaxed my tensed body a little, doing something as normal as that.

When the game was over, Hermione and me hugged, jumping on the spot.

We walked back to the castle through all the other students, as Neville walked over and asked me, if I had already finished the book about Snargaluffs, he had borrowed to me.

I promised to give it back to him that evening, but when I turned around again, Hermione was gone. So I made my way upstairs together with Neville, talking about the game.

When we entered the Common Room people were already preparing the party, which was going to take place tonight.

Seamus handed me a butterbeer and started sharing his incredible knowledge about Quidditch with me.

Suddenly Ron stumbled in and took the bottle of butterbeer Dean was offering him.

Seamus didn't stop talking, so I turned towards him again and smiled.

I could congratulate Ron later. Well, at least I thought.

In the middle of his sentence: "…and 1853 the Italian keeper-", Seamus broke up and stared with open mouth at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Ron snogging Lavender Brown. Or trying to chew on her face, I wasn't quite sure about that.

Seamus whistled and I searched the room desperately for Hermione.

_Thank God, she's not here!_

I stormed towards the portray hole just as Harry entered.

"Where's Hermione?", I yelled at him.

"She should come up every minute-", he started.

"We have to prevent that she sees this!", I gesticulated behind me.

Harry's eyes nearly fell out as his mouth stood open.

Just at that exact moment the portray hole opened and Hermione came through.

_Shit!_

It needed one second for her to find Ron and Lavender. Her face turned hard and cold.

She turned around immediately and hurried out.

"Hermione!", I shouted, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him after me.

"We need to find her!", I snarled at him.

"I know", he mumbled.

We found her in the first unlocked class room we tried.

Birds were flying around her head.

"Oh, hey. I'm just practising", she tried a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another lemon for you before it get's dramatic! ;)  
You have been warned!**

* * *

"Those are great", Harry and me stuttered in unison.

"Ron seems to have a lot of fun", she growled.

"Really? I didn't-", Harry started.

I interrupted him: "I'm so sorry, 'Ione."

She looked at me for a moment, her chocolate brown eyes deep with hurt.

I walked over and when she didn't refuse, put my arms around her, dragging her closer.

Suddenly the door burst open and we saw Ron, trying to pull Lavender inside.

"Uups", she giggled and backed out. Ron froze, the door slammed shut behind him.

I wanted to shoot daggers at him.

"Hi Harry. I had been wondering, where you are", he mumbled, while Hermione was still staring at him.

"You should go and search for Lavender", she whispered and walked past him, after she had struggled out of my embrace. Ron seemed somewhat relieved.

"_Opugno_!", Hermione screamed, her face revealing pure rage. The birds, that had kept flying around her head attacked Ron. She stormed out.

The next months were hard and complicated. Hermione and me were covering up in work, neither of us talking about the real reason, why we were trying to exhaust our brains as much as possible.

I felt my scar becoming more and more tingly and I had to refresh the charm more and more often. It got on my nerves and I got crazy in Defence, staring at Snape and remembering, what he looked like naked. It always shot hot waves right to my core. One time during lesson I realized, I had been rubbing myself against the chair to cause friction between my heat and the wood, when I nearly moaned out. For one second it seemed as if Snape had seen me doing so, but then the moment past and his face turned blank again.

From that on I controlled myself on the edge of paranoia. But I couldn't refuse to let memories of his skin rubbing against mine, of his lips and tongue stroking over me and of his hungry eyes fill my mind. Each day I tried to cool my fire with these memories and every day I screamed my passion out, before it was sucked up by a silencing spell.

But it didn't cool me down. It made me go crazy of lust for this one man, but I wasn't able to keep my hands off myself either, as every evening, when I hit the bed, it felt as if I was burning.

**

That was until one particularly dark Saturday in the middle of December. Hermione and me were once again left alone in the library, as everybody else had left to head to their warm and cosy common rooms.  
"I want to ask you something. Since when do you and Ron-", I asked out of the blue, as if continuing a conversation.

"Really? That topic?", she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You are getting off the point", I slightly smirked at her.

"Well… I don't know actually… I think I first realised it in fourth year. The way we fought about Viktor… But it doesn't matter anyways", she murmured, starting to write again.

I lowered my head, to read, what I had written yet.

"What do you see in Snape?", she said.

I jumped on my seat and threw my look towards her. She wasn't even looking at me, but stared at her parchment, writing something.

"I- I already explained it to you", I stuttered uncomfortable.

"I want the truth, Gen. I told you the truth. I know, Snape is smart and has something dangerous about himself, but besides that?", she said, finally raising her head.

When she talked about Severus like that, I felt heat building up inside of me, but bit my lip to keep it down.

"I don't know", I lied.

"You are lying", she said.

"I can't tell you", I whispered. I had my hands crawled onto the table, the knuckles white.

"You know, if you would leave now and head somewhere else, I wouldn't mind", she said, grinning lightly.

That thought was so wonderful, I couldn't hold back the grin.

I jumped up and ran out of the library. My senses were on overdrive, my brain was turned off. I missed him so much! I missed his voice, his eyes, I missed everything about him. But most of all I missed it to have him all to myself.

When I reached the dungeons, I slowed down and walked towards the wooden door.

Nobody was around, all the other students in their Common Rooms or the library, the teachers in their office. I leaned against the door for a moment and closed my eyes. That was when I heard noises from the other side of the door.

I heard someone growling and groaning. I heard _him_ growling and groaning!

It was clear, he was jerking off as I could hear only him moaning and there were no slapping noises of skin against skin.

I turned towards the door, pressing myself against it. With one quick wave of my wand all my clothes except my cloak were gone. When I felt the cold wood press against me, I groaned out loud and let my fingers slip in between my legs.

He was still moaning and gasping. I was so turned on by this, my fingers kept shaking, so I tried to rub myself against the wood. Wouldn't have been my mind so fogged up, I would have been embarrassed with myself.

I growled into the door and sighed. Suddenly the door went open and I stumbled forwards against a hard and lean body.

When I grabbed his shoulders for support, my nipples brushed over his and, as he was naked, his dick slid a little between my folds, massaging my nub.

I groaned as pleasure hit me and I heard him gasp.

"Take me, Severus. Please! You have made me wait for so long", I pleaded.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in.

As soon as he shut the door close, I embraced his lips with mine, too hungry for him, to speak much more.

He responded pressing himself into me. Suddenly he pulled back.

"I-I need to show you something before", he gasped.

I grabbed his neck and roughly captured his lips, shoving my tongue in between.

He growled and sucked, crashing my body against the door.

I gasped half moaned as he pressed himself against me.

"Just a moment, vixen", he smirked.

I growled at his smirk and breathed: "But you will fuck me afterwards, won't you?"

He chuckled: "Yes, I will make love to you afterwards."

"No. I need you to fuck me, Severus. I need you to fuck me so hard, I will be able to feel you for five days after", I whispered as I got to my tippy toes, my breath hitting his ear, what caused him to shiver.

"I-I will try", he stuttered and then turned halfway around, showing me his right shoulder.

There, like printed on his skin, was a fire scar, similar looking to mine, the same hard cut outlines and clear shape. But it didn't show a dragon and it wasn't nearly as big as mine.

It had the shape of a feather, that was laying across something, that looked similar to a human's heart, but somewhat bigger and firmer.

"Did she come after you?", I growled.

"Bellatrix? No! You don't understand! It formed after our first night", he explained.

"I did this to you?", I gasped.

"You didn't do anything to me, Genevieve!", he looked shocked at my reaction.

"Yes! Yes, I did! I marked you! Just like she had marked me", I growled, clenching my fists.

"No! You didn't intend to kill me! You didn't even know, this would happen", he took a step forward, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", I sobbed.

"You don't need to be! Stop crying", he caressed my back.

After a few moments I calmed down and looked up, my eyes glistening with tears.

"Does it have similar effects as mine?", I ask.

"I do not experience energy rushes. But I feel dragged to you. In class, I need to pull all my strength together to not take you then and there", he growled, his grip around me tightening.

As soon as he had finished his sentence, I felt the familiar tingle start in my stomach again. Heat rushed through my lower belly and I started rubbing myself against him. We both sighed from the friction and he pressed me against the wall, trapping me with his body.

"I need to try something", I panted, my face blushed from arousal.

"That was my intention", he smirked down at me. I love it when he does that!

I let my hand crawl over his skin, first tracing his abs, slowly getting lower, tracing circles around his member, but never touching the hard tool. He growled at me and pushed himself into me, his dick rubbing against my stomach. My breath grew heavier. I let my hand sneak around him and grabbed his ass. I squeezed it hard and pulled it towards me, what caused him to push his hips into mine.

We both groaned and I let go of his butt, slowly getting higher.

Finally I reached his shoulder, his body trembling.

I let one finger trace the outlines gently. He gasped, threw his head back and groaned.

The gesture turned me on so much, I placed my whole hand on the scar, pressing.

He yelled: "Oh Gods!"

Smirking, I turned him around, enjoying having the control. He didn't refuse one second as I turned his back to me. I traced his scar again, him trembling in need.

My other hand found its way downwards, going unnoticed by him.

I took my chance and grabbed his member in exact the same moment as I licked over his scar.

He nearly howled and pressed himself against my body once again.

I sucked and nibbled, my hand stroking his dick.

"Gen… Stop! I'm going to-to… aah", he moaned.

I turned him around once again, placed my hand on his dick and massaged the scar roughly.

"I won't be able to hold on much longer!", he growled.

"Come for me, Severus", I stared at his face, going faster.

He kept moaning and bucked his hips. With one last, hard thrust, I squeezed his member and finally his release hit my stomach and he fell forwards, burying his head in the crook of my neck, groaning.

I smirked at him as he finally pulled back and looked down at me.

"You will pay for that", he panted.

"I hope so", I winked at him.

He pulled the cloak off my shoulders, cleaning my stomach from his cum.

I pouted.

"I want to smell you. And only you", he grinned down at me.

I blushed deep red and opened my mouth to respond, as he crashed his lips on mine, his hands caressing my sides and wandering down to my ass.

Melting against him I felt complete again. If I ever was to lose this man, I wouldn't know how to live on. I was aware of the impossibility to tell him, but I didn't have to. I would create barriers.

He grabbed my ass and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, all the while kissing him.

I was so busy with kissing him, I didn't notice, where he brought me.

He laid me down on his bed, the silk bed covers cold against my skin, sent shivers through me.

His eyes travelled over my body hungrily as he licked his lips.

He lowered himself on my body, pressing his skin to mine. It was like fire and I squirmed, trying to rub my aching core. He trailed feather light kisses on my neck. I bucked my hips, arched my back:

"Please! Stop teasing!", I pleaded.

He grinned into my skin and bit down, drawing blood. The pain was bittersweet pleasure to me and I moaned out loud as he licked over the mark he had left.

His fingers stroke down my body, from my stomach to my thighs, drawing big circles, around my wet spot.

I squirmed and squealed as he kissed my breasts gently.

Finally he licked around my left nipple and sucked it in, at the same moment as his fingers brushed over my dripping slit.

"O YES!", I groaned, arching my body into him. He growled against my chest, sucked harder and rubbed over my nub.

"Aah! Aaah!", I grinded into his hand reflexively.

"You are so wet, my sweet little minx", he groaned against my hardened nipple.

He removed his hand and I sighed in frustration.

All too slowly he kissed down my body. Finally, he placed his hands under my thighs, spreading my legs farther. I pulled them apart fast, what caused him to chuckle.

He kissed my thighs, first gently, getting rougher by time. I kept sighing and panting.

Suddenly he stopped and I looked down to see him staring at my sex.

He leaned forward, inhaling the smell. I groaned, as air brushed over my sensitive spot and bucked my hips impatiently.

"Touch me!", I demanded.

"Hold still", he countered.

I tried to suppress the urge to crash my core into his face and laid as still as possible.

He pushed his hands under my ass, lifting it a little from the mattress, so that my core was right in front of him.

I stared at him, biting my lip. When I saw his tongue glide out slowly, I nearly let go of control.

He parted my folds with his tongue and lapped up my juices. The feeling was so intense, I threw my head back, moaning, my eyes rolling back.

"Mmmhh", me mumbled into my sex. I groaned and he sucked at my flesh, licked over it, flicked my nub. I buried my hand in his hair, pressing him closer.

"Oh, Severus! Don't stop! You feel so good to me!", I yelled, bucking my hips, grinding against his mouth.

He growled against my core and eased his speed. He pulled his head away lightly and played with my nub.

It sent me over the edge. My body let loose and I trembled uncontrollably, moaning out his name.

"O Merlin", he groaned as I was able to relax a little again.

He glided up my body, burying his throbbing member in me. I gasped desperately, grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to me. My scar was erupting in flames, but I was so familiar with it, I didn't even notice it. But I noticed his scar gleeming, sending out bright light. We melt together in rhythm and passion. All I could feel was his body around me and in me, a save place.

This was not the hard fuck, I had intended, but was so much more, so much more comforting, so much more promising.

As I felt him grow hotter inside me, driving wild, whimpering in the crook of my neck, I let loose. I screamed his name, my body exploding, sending wave after wave of fire through both of us.

He didn't pull out of me, but shifted, so his weight was no longer completely on my body. He wrapped himself around me and we fell asleep like this. Just as if we were lovers.

When I woke up, he was gone once again. I sighed, pulling the bed sheets closer around me.

**

I hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower, lost in thoughts. Hermione awaited me, the Common Room was packed.

Letting myself fall down beside her, I give her one single look. She understands and hugs me.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, the drama I've promised ;)**

* * *

Time went by and he ignored me. I felt as if I wasn't even existent. Harry kept asking, if I was okay. I kept lying. The problem was, that I couldn't get my thoughts off him.

It hurt every time his eyes wandered over the students and didn't show off any emotion when he laid his look on me.

Ron was another factor of annoyance for me. I still liked him, but he couldn't take his hands off Lavender, even in public. It got on my nerves every time they dry-fucked in the middle of the common room. Thank God I wasn't around them all too much, because I spent my time with Hermione and Harry in the library.

**

Soon Christmas holidays started, what meant I would go back to my father and Mathilda. The night before we would leave, I couldn't keep myself from crying. Christmas had been everything to my mother. She had loved the snow and the christmas tree, the songs and the decoration. I felt so much pain, when I realized that Bellatrix had been able to take this wonderful part of my life away from me. The last months I had been able to cover my sadness and sorrow with rage. But now it felt as if an old wound had been ripped open again.

Hermione had noticed, I was crying in my bed. She crawled in with me and hugged me, swinging me lightly forwards and backwards, mumbling: "Shush..."

She didn't even need an explanation, she just kept hugging me, until I got so exhausted I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, Hermione still laying next to me.

"Thank you", I whispered, when her eyes fluttered open.

She shook her head and smiled at me.

We left rather early and I hugged Harry and Hermione tight, promising them to write. Ron waved at me, just when Lavender slung her arms around him. I chuckled, waving back.

Mathilda nearly started crying, when she pulled me towards her.

"I have missed you so much. We both have", she whispered. I hugged her back, burying my head in her bright hair.

"I have missed you too."

At Christmas morning I woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and cookies. I walked down in my pyjamas and found a wonderful looking Christmas tree, presents on the floor around.

Mathilda and my father were sitting on the couch and smiled at me. We ate breakfast and then we opened our presents. Hermione had sent me "A History of Hogwarts", in which she had written little messages, where to find additional information on a topic. Smiling I went a little through it, before I opened the next package.

It was a nice Christmas feast, but I still missed my mum so much.

That night I couldn't find a way to fall asleep. I was rolling around in my bed, but there was an anxious, aggravating feeling rising in my stomach. I couldn't quite put the finger on it, but it kept me awake.

Around half past one I got out of my bed and put on some jeans and a shirt after I had decided, I would make myself some hot chocolate.

Just when I was about to take out the cup, a sharp pain shot through my left arm.

I grabbed it reflexively, dropping the cup, which shattered on the ground.

_Severus_

His face jumped into my thoughts.

_Severus_

It was as if my body wasn't controlled by myself anymore, but someone or something else.

Pictures of him, laying crumpled on the floor, blood stains all around him.

_I'm coming, Severus. As I promised_

I took out my wand, still not controlling my body, but it acted on itself, while the pain subsided to a tingle. Instinctively I pointed at the scar with my wand, creating a bridge of fire between. The bridge grew, first covering my arm, my neck and chest, until it covered my whole body. Then I felt like being pushed forward through a warm breeze while everything around me went black.

Suddenly the feeling vanished and I was practically pushed out onto an unfamiliar floor.

I looked around, trying to locate. There was a picture on the wall, that seemed somewhat familiar. It was a man with heavy eye lids, platin blonde hair and a smug smirk.

_Malfoy's Manor!_

My emotions went on overload. I panicked, but daredevilry washed through me as I thought about Severus. I pulled myself together and tried to breath as quietly as I could, so I could hear voices. With eyes closed I figured out noises coming apparently from the dining hall. Crawling towards it as fast as possible without making too much noise, I finally made it to the wide open door.

Now I could hear it. Panting, groaning and an evil, cruel voice whispering: "You already have enough, haven't you, Snape?"

It shot through me like lightning. _Bellatrix!_

My body was filled with rage, my hands clenched to fists, my teeth gritted as I thought about what that woman had done to me.

I tried to calm down, to figure out, if there were more people in the hall. I couldn't hear any, but that didn't have to mean anything. Pulling out a piece of parchment, I pointed my wand at it and thought with all my strength: "Speculum!"

I hold it an arm's length away from me and turned it to the side a little.

Bellatrix was kneeling next to Severus, who was lying on the ground breathing hard, but at least he was breathing.

Behind them I could just make out three figures. They were moving a little, otherwise they would have been nearly invisible.

I took one deep breath and concentrated on them.

_You have only one try._

Readjusting the mirror with each curse, I shot Stupifys at the three figures, knocking each of them out. But there was no time for cheering as Bellatrix jumped up, growling and shouting like mad.

She was about to storm towards the door, as I took one large step to present myself to her.

"Nice to see again, auntie", I grinned. My appearance seemed to shock her that much, she just froze with open mouth and kept staring at me.

"Petrificus Totalus!", I yelled, pointing my wand at her.

With open mouth and eyes, big as galleons, she fell over.

I hurried over to Severus, kneeling down beside him: "Severus. Severus, it's me. Gen."

Tears were whelming up in my eyes as I saw him turning his face slowly towards me.

It was flawless, but when I touched his chest, I felt how wet it was.

I drew back my hand and stared down as it was covered in red.

Rage filled me once again, but I just pulled him into my lap.

"What… What are you doing here", he breathed.

"That doesn't matter now, just tell me, where I should bring you to fix you up. We can't just walk into St. Mungo's, can we?", I said, stroking his cheek.

He chuckled, but it turned into heavy choking: "Dum-Dumbl-"

"Dumbledore, alright", I was about to stand up and help him to his feet, when he grabbed my wrist: "No! They don't have to know you were here! They must not know", he cried out and started choking again. Once again pain shot through my arm, but I bit my lip and tried to ignore it. I placed his head gently on the floor again and walked over to Bellatrix: "Obliviate."

Durmstrang finally did some good to me.

After I had deleted the memory of the other three I walked over to Severus again.

"Can you stand up?", I asked concerned.

"Don't think so", he grinned, what rose my concern.

I knelt down beside him once again, pulling him into my lap, so I could embrace his torso.

"Grab my hand, my left hand", I ordered and he grabbed it, stronger than I would have expected.

I pulled out my wand, pointing at my scar.

_Please, let him be able to come with me.  
_

My pray was heard as we both shot in a ball of fire through the black tunnel.

We crashed down much harder, than I had planned on. Severus groaned, I pulled him instinctively closer, what caused him to latch onto my arm. A shiver went through me, but I pushed it aside and looked around. We had landed on grass, I could hear the sea, the waves, but it was so dark, I couldn't see anything.

"Professor Dumbledore! Help! Please! Professor Dumbledore! Severus is injured! Professor!", I yelled desperate. _Why should he be at such a place?_

But then I heard foot steps and prayed for the second time that night.

_Please, let it be him!_

A wand glimmed and I was able to see his face in the dark.

"Genevieve! What-", but he stopped immediately, when he saw the bleeding figure laying next to me.

"'Ello, Albus", Snape grinned.

"How did you find me?", Dumbledore asked. The question confused me. As first question I would have expected a 'what happened?'.

"Just followed my scar", I answered.

"Can you do that again?", Dumbledore asked me.

"I hope so", I bit my lip, Severus was lightly gliding out of my arms.

"Alright, Gen, if you don't come after me within the next five minutes, I come back with everything, I need and try to help Severus as good as I can, right here", he mumbled, his voice was heavy with concern.

"Let's make that three minutes", I said as Severus groaned and choked.

"She's worried about me. About my life, can you believe that, Dumbedore?", he chuckled once again and I pulled him closer.

"I can", Dumbledore spun on the spot and vanished.

"Grab my hand, Sev", I whispered.

He took my hand into his and stared into my eyes. I shivered, while I tried to concentrate on Dumbledore again.

We were pulled through our tunnel of fire and spat out into a dark room.

There were only a few candles around, but I made out Dumbledore's figure, which was searching through a cupboard.

"Gen, cut his shirt open", he handed me a little knife.

I helped Severus to lay down on a red, cosy looking, but nearly ancient couch.

With shaking hands I brought the knife nearer and nearer to his chest.

"Come on, darling. You have seen it before", Severus breathed, stroking my cheek.

I blushed deep red. Although Dumbledore stood a few feet away, I had the uncomfortable feeling, he had heard that.

Finally I made it to free him from his shirt, so his torso was bare in front of me.

It was a horrible image. The cuts were deep, I saw the deepest tone of red, I thought would ever be possible.

Dumbledore approached us. He carried a bowl of water, a towel and a few bottles.

He handed me the towel and the bowl of water, so I could start to clean the massive wound on his chest.

Severus groaned in pain and whimpered. I couldn't stand it, it broke my heart.

Although I was aware of Dumbledore's presence, I leaned forward and kissed his lips, while I went on. It seemed to distract him at least a little bit.

When I pulled back, there was nearly no blood flowing out anymore and the flesh looked, what you could call in that state, clean.

"Gen, you have to rub this potion on your hands and lay them on his injury. It will hurt him incredibly. And it will also hurt you, not that much though, but still. I can't think of another option that will close his wound fast enough to prevent other harm", Dumbledore sighed.

I nodded and was about to stretch out my hand, an idea came into my mind.

I poured some of the lotion on my right hand and pushed my left hand under his shoulder and made it to embrace his fire scar with it.

Dumbledore watched us, as Severus relaxed obviously and I layed my hand on his wound. He bit his lip and I squeezed my eyes shut, when a sharp, cutting pain shot through my arm.

I massaged his scar to distract him a little and it seemed as if it worked.

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw my own skin getting ripped off my arm. I had nearly screamed. It plastered itself on Severus' chest. Every inch that was ripped off refreshed itself though.

When the wound was closed, the pain immediately stopped. I lifted my hand and looked at my arm. It didn't look any different.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for ever not updating, but I'm stressed out to the limits! Hope you like it, big surprise coming ;)  
Please review!**

* * *

**Severus' pov.**

I woke up laying on the couch of my living room in Spinner's end. Moving slowly and carefully, I tried to figure out, which part of my body was hurting the most. But there was no pain at all. I pushed the blanket off my chest and looked down. No scars were covering my chest. Even the scars I had before, had vanished. There was alabaster, smooth skin.

I looked around and my eyes fell on Genevieve. She had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs. She was hugging herself, obviously freezing, her legs pulled towards herself. Carefully I stood up and wrapped the blanket over her. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight, but I was sure of where he was.

Slowly I walked through my house to the garden. It was in the middle of the building, so you wouldn't suspect it to be even there, while standing outside. As I had suggested, the tall man was standing out there, the snow falling lightly. I walked up to him and stopped beside him, staring into the sky, just as he did. The sunrise had just started.

"What did you get yourself into?", he said, ever so calm.

"Bellatrix lost her temper. Again. It's getting worse with her. She is impatient, because Draco doesn't seem to get near his goal. She blames me and loses control as long as the dark Lord isn't in sight", I answered.

"It had been much worse this time. You would have died, if Miss Fontané wouldn't have-", I interrupted him: "I know."

"She would give everything to protect you."

A shiver went through me- I tried to suppress the feeling.

"I know. But that's just this damn curse, Bellatrix had used on her", I spat.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that", he turned and finally laid his eyes on me.

"What should it be then?", I sighed impatiently.

"Don't act, as if you were stupid, Severus. That doesn't suit a man like you", he smiled.

"You made her use the reconsiliatio potion", I snapped, sounding more outraged than i had intended.

"You were about to die, Severus. What options did I have?", his eyes were glistening.

"She is willing to give everything for you. But I hope, you are aware, that this does not change anything about our situation. You still need to do, what you promised me", he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I know", I was fighting against the sadness, that tried to build up in me. I would have to tell her to leave. And I would have to be cruel to her.

"I'm sorry. Now, that you finally would have-", he started, but I interrupted him again: "I don't have anything."

I turned around and walked inside again. With one look back, I saw, that Dumbledore had left. He expected me to give him everything. Because I had promised it years ago.

Genevieve was sitting in the armchair, but her eyes were open. She stared into the fire place. I sat down on the couch, folding my hands.

She turned her head towards me and I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?", I was shocked and sad to see her already crying.

"You are going to leave. Me. Forever", her voice wasn't shaking. She seemed calm and collected, except of the tears, that were streaming out her eyes.

"How would you know?", I wanted to hug her, pull her close. But I couldn't do that. It would make things just more complicated.

"I knew", she grabbed her scar reflexively.

_That damn thing._

"You have to understand, that everything you think, you are feeling for me, are just a product of your scar's magic", I said.

"So that's what you talked yourself into?", she laughed dryly.

"I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen in the first place", I meant my apologize.

She stood up: "What will you do now? The deatheaters don't have any memory. What will you tell Voldemort?"

"That we were attacked", I anwered simply.

"Sure", she snarled and twirled around.

"Well, I have to go home", her voice was cold as ice.

"Gen, I'm-", I started, but she rose her hand: "No. Don't. I don't want to hear it. Just send me home."

I stood up, walked over to the fire place and threw floo powder in.

Without one glance back, she stepped in and was gone.

My heart dropped. I let her go.

**Genevieve's pov.**

I was sitting on the grounds, two hours after curfew. The lake was shimmering in the moonlight and there were just few noises around me. It were these moments of complete peace, that I needed to be able to control the curse, that had not only marked my body, but had that immense influence on my soul.  
It had taken me months to find a way to cope with the tingle and need my scar was spreading.

It was a two-way method. During the day I practise like mad. I practise duelling with Hermione, Harry, Ginny and, as soon as he was out of the Hospital Wing, Ron. I run rounds around the lake, climb trees and swim through the icy lake.

Then, at night, I sneak out of the castle and sit in the grass, watching the lake and smoking one cigarette after another. It was this one bad habit I had started. I had bought a pack without really thinking about it and had sat down when it had grown dark, just like every other night before. But since then the shining smoke belonged to this nights like the moonlight.

"I knew you would be here", Hermione sat down beside me.

I turned my head and smiled lightly at her.

"I wish, you would stop this", she pointed at the bright orange tip of my cigarette.

"Nah, you know, Herms, everybody has bad habits", I grinned.

"But this one might kill you", she wrinkled her nose.

"Just like driving a car, passing a street or climbing a mountain. Sorry, I know, you are just concerned", I grabbed her hand.

"Are you still thinking about him?", she asked.

"You don't want to know", my smile faded.

"You think, Harry is right? About what he says? That he wanted to help Malfoy?", her voice sounded careful.

"I don't know. Only time will show. And I think, the time is approaching us fast", I murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"It's something in the air. I can't quite describe it, but I feel the nervousness, the... electricity. Harry is working at this thing with Slughorn tonight?"

"Yeah, he isn't back yet", she looked quite concerned.

"He will be alright", I put my arm around her shoulders.

-

Harry was storming into the Common Room, just when I was about to leave.

"Wait!", he yelled at me. I froze and stared at him.

"Come here!", he dragged me over to the couch, Ron and Hermione were sitting on.

He ran upstairs and when he came back, he handed Ron a pair of socks.

"I have socks", Ron said confused.

"You need, what's wrapped in them!", Harry answered.

"I'm going with Dumbledore and I want you to take the Felix Felicis. And give some of it to Ginny too. You have to control the hallways! Contact as many people of the DA as possible", he ordered.

"Harry! What-", Hermione started.

"I have no time! Please, just do it", he jumped off the couch.

"Please, take the Felix!", Hermione said.

"I won't be in danger, I'll be with Dumbledore!", he said and stormed off.

"He's mad! We will get caught", Hermione sighed.

"No, we won't. Come on, contact the people", I said, standing up and threw the cloak, that had covered my corset-like top and the leather pants, over a chair.

She looked at me doubtfull but ran upstairs.

"Okay, let's leave then", she said, turning the coin nervously in her hand, Ginny and Neville now by her side.

"Alright", I crawled through the portray hole and looked to both sides of the hallway.

"The coast is clear", I whispered and took a step aside.

We sneaked down the corridors and to the seventh floor.

There was only one figure in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Luna?", I whispered.

"Gen! Yeah, it's me", she mumbled.

"We have to separate and search the hallways for something supsicious", I said.

"Don't you want to wait for more people to come?", Hermione sounded weak.

"Well, yeah, someone should patrol here", I shrugged my shoulders.

"I will do that", Luna smiled excitedly.

We split and started doing rounds. I was far away from the Room of Requirement and kept myself in the shadows, just in case there would appear somebody. Just as I stepped out of a tunnel behind a portray, that had brought me from the fourth floor right to seventh, I heard somebody yell and saw Professor Flitwick ran off and downstairs. I stormed towards the noise and saw one person after another step out of the Room of Requirement.

Each of them wore a black cloak and a mask.

Neville pressed himself up against a wall, just behind a statue.

I sneaked up to him: "Neville, we have to get away from here."

"We have to fight!", he whispered back.

"We will, but they are too many", I murmured angrily and pulled him after me and slowly into the tunnel, I had just came out.

"What shall we do?", he asked desperate.

"We have to find Hermione and Luna! And where are Ron and Ginny?", I sounded just as desperate as him.

"Ron and Luna are around the Astronomy Tower and the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Ginny are near Snape's office", he said.

"Then let's get down there first", I said and grabbed his arm again.

The door of Snape's office was wide open. Hermione and Luna kneeled beside an unconscious Professor Flitwick.

"Snape said, he fainted and that we should look after him", Hermione explained.

"Just lay him down on the couch already, there are deatheaters in here!"

We sneaked up again, I felt my arm tingle and scratched over it.

After we had found Ron and Luna, we sneaked through the corridors. Suddenly Neville stopped: „What now?"

He bit his lip, nervousness in its final state.

My whole body was shaking but I forced a grin: „We will fight, Nev."

There appeared members of the Order in front of us, my parents right behind them.

Bellatrix turned and laughed like mad. She rose her wand and I screamed: "No!"

Fear exploded in my chest and burst open the shield, I had laid on my scar.

Flames errupted, sneaked forward and covered my arm. She turned around to look at me and a grin made its way onto her face.

She approached me slowly. Other deatheaters pointed their wands at me.

"She is mine", she yelled. I saw my reflection in her big, dark eyes, when she stood in front of me. An arm covered in flames and red eyes.

"Wanna complete, what you have started?", I mocked.

Her eyes grew even bigger.

I saw Draco hurry up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

„Not today, little girl", she winked.

„Do you need the game that much?", I grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your review! Gave me a motivation push :D**

* * *

"I should teach you a lesson about how to talk to somebody, who is clearly above you, little orphan", her voice was filled with rage, "but sadly, I don't have time to waste forq you today."

She took a step back, gesturing towards the other death eaters: "Hurt her as much as you want. But don't kill her. That's my job."

"Don't talk about my daughter like this!", Mathilda stepped beside me, her eyes glistening with fear and fury.

"Mathilda, don't. I couldn't-", I whispered.

"I love you, Gen", she said and I felt tears trying to whelm.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? Too bad, your happiness isn't going to last much longer", Bellatrix spat.

Suddenly she turned around and sprinted towards the stairs. Before anyone of us could even raise his wand, she was gone.

"Coward!", I yelled after her, but suddenly the world exploded. Jinxes were flying around, hitting death eaters and order members.

"Mathilda!", I yelled, when a green light hit the wall behind us.

Desperation hit me. All people I loved with all my heart, except Harry, were in this corridor and all of them were in horrible danger. I tried to force the picture of a certain man down, that was just about to come into my mind.

_Where is he?_

I shot curses at death eaters, tried to throw shields between my friends and parents and our enemies and felt the energy rush get to highs I've never experienced before.  
Then my eyes fell on him. He was about to get up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.  
A stray curse flew towards him and fear exploded in my chest. The time seemed to slow down, just like every other time my scar drove on overload, but this time it was different.  
It seemed as if the curse hung in the air, while my body crushed forwards.

I stormed towards him, my scar sending pure energy through my veins.

"Severus!", I screamed and he stopped, staring at me.

Spreading my arms, I stepped in front of him, facing the curse.  
Flames erupted on the whole front of my body and shot towards the green light.  
I was senseless, didn't feel anything, my head was filled by only one single thought:

_Protect this man._

When the curse and flames finally collided there was an explosion. Green and orange melted, before it burst out.  
I fell back, weakness hit my body.

"Gen", Severus whispered as he caught me.

The whole corridor was suddenly silent. The explosion had drawn the attention.

"Gen, I have to do something and you will hate me for it. Everybody will hate me. But you need to know, that I love you. We can't be together. We never will. But I love you, Gen", his voice was soft, quiet. The sound of fights were back, what reminded me of my friends and family being in danger.

I got back on my feet and grabbed his shoulders: "I love you."

Suddenly he crashed his lips against mine. I was shocked and scared, but responded none the less. I loved him.  
When he pulled away he stared into my eyes once more, then ran up the stairs.  
I tried to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and my parents, but there were dust and curses everywhere. People ran around, screaming and shooting more jinxes.  
Slowly and more concentrated than before, I tried to knock as much death eaters off as possible.  
My sense for time got lost completely, while I tried to curse and protect, draw aside and shield myself.  
Finally I got through the crowd and found Luna.  
There were three death eaters around her, getting nearer and nearer.  
I hit one with a Stupify, Ron knocked one out and Luna cursed the third cleverly.

"Where's Hermione?", I shouted, but suddenly there yelled somebody:

"It's over!"

I saw Severus, Bellatrix and a few other death eaters run off, but not all of them followed.

_What does that mean?_

I looked after them, but suddenly a strong arm locked around my throat.

"Little girl", somebody chuckled into my ear. I whimpered and struggled, but couldn't break free. Severus shot a glance at me. I begged him silently to help me. He ran off.

Tears ran over my cheeks.

"Shush, shush, darling", the voice sounded disgustingly sweet.

I closed my eyes, all strength was gone, all courage lost.  
Then the man behind me groaned and fell over. His grip pulled me down with him, but suddenly Harry appeared in front of me and helped me up.

"Harry! Are you alright? What happened?", I yelled.

"I don't have time to explain. I have to go after them", he turned and stormed off.

I groaned in frustration and clenched my fists.

_Get your strength together, Fontané_

I felt my arm tingle, tiny flames licking over my flesh.  
I ran as fast as I could through the corridors and finally reached the main entrance, Harry a few feet in front of me. The air smelled already of summer and the grass was lightly damp.

Harry was yelling at the figures in front of him. Suddenly one of them stopped and I recognized Severus. He rose his wand and pointed at Harry.

"No! Protego!", I screamed and a shield, similar to the one I had created in Defence, appeared. At the same moment Severus and me approached it and stopped just when we were about to touch it.

"You choose him?", his voice was a mixture of desperation, rage and suffer.

"No. I choose the side, I want to fight for", I thought about, what the Sorting Hat had said to me. _Seems like you chose the side you wanna fight for, right?_

_Well, then there's nothing I can change about that._

_Fight with the passion within you, little girl._

What would have happened, if I had decided differently?

"That means our ways separate here", he whispered.

"You get, what you ask for", my voice was bitter, my eyes were pleading him not to leave.

"Gen, get out of the way! Get away!", Harry yelled, I could make out his anger.

"I have to go, baby", Severus smirked, but I supressed a sob.

"I love you, Snape", I said and took a step back. The shield vanished and he stormed off.

Harry and me shot curses after him. They failed. I heard something crash onto the ground.  
When I looked around I saw the dark haired boy kneel in the grass, his head down.

"You will get another chance to pay him back, Harry", I whispered as I kneel down beside him.

"You don't understand. You don't know what he has _done_", Harry whispered, his voice trembled.

"What are you talking of, Harry?", my stomach tightened as sorrow rushed through me.

"'Arry! Gen! Are you alright?", Hagrid stormed towards us and pulled Harry up to embrace him.

We walked back towards the castle, when I noticed a crowd of people. I looked up and saw, that they stood right under the Astronomy Tower.

"What's going on there?", Hagrid wrinkled his nose.

Harry broke away from him and ran over, Hagrid and me following him.

Then I saw the most white hair, birds fell silent, the wind came to a halt and the world ended.

My eyes rested on the bright green lake. The lake I've taken so many rounds through, the lake through which I first came to this place.

"Harry, Ron and me go on a journey next year. It is something, that has to be done. It will help us to end this… this war", Hermione's voice was careful, soft.

I turned around, silent tears glistening on my face, and gave her a sad smile:

"It's alright, I will be here, when you come back to fight, Herms."

"I'm not sure, if we will come back…", her voice broke.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me:

"You will come back to me, Herms. You will come back to Hogwarts."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you are the strongest and smartest witch, I know. And because I would have to chase you down to the fiery rivers of hell, if you wouldn't", she laughed lightly, "And you will come back here, because everything seems to begin and end here."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Genevieve", her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm going to miss you too, Hermione", I forced a sob back down my throat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yoshinator, thank you so much for your reviews! And thanks to everybody, who is currently following the story or has added it as one of their favorites! i'm so happy right now :D**  
**So this ones a little longer and has a tiny, little cliffhanger. It's just a cliffhanger about sex and I haven't decided yet! haha  
So please keep reviewing and following and favoriting ;)**

* * *

I was running through an all black tunnel. There was no light, no reflection. My feet carried me further and further, but the darkness didn't change.  
Suddenly I was pulled back, as a strong grip tightened around my left arm.  
I groaned reflexively. _Severus  
_"Stay with me", his voice embraced me, his touch was demanding yet fearful.

"I can't", I turned around, but couldn't make out his face.

"Please", he whispered and I felt his breath on my skin.  
I stretched out my hands to get to touch him. He leaned into my hand as I pulled him closer.

"Gen, I will have to leave you soon. I will have to leave you behind… Forever", he mumbled against my lips.

"What do you mean?", my voice was shaking and suddenly I felt him pull back, he was out of my arms.

"Severus!", I screamed into the darkness. He was gone.

"Genevieve!", Michael was shaking me to wake me up.  
I clung onto him and sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked me from side to side:  
"You screamed his name again", he mumbled when my sobs were slowly dying down.

"I know", I pulled back and wiped away the tears.

"If you want to talk about it-", but I cut him off:

"No, I told you. It's just a nightmare, because of that night, Dumbledore died."  
I knew neither him nor Mathilda really believed that story.

"Alright. Try to sleep a little. We have to leave in a few hours", he smiled at me warmly and gave me a peck on my hair.

"Dad?", I had started to call him so this summer. Every time I'd address him like that, his eyes were gleaming with joy.  
"Yes, Gen?"

"How do I know, you two are alright, while I'm at Hogwarts?", I was worried about them. I was worried, because they were in the order and because I knew, I wouldn't be the all nice girl this year.

"We will go abroad. Nowhere the other order members couldn't contact us, but out of the influence centre of… him", he stroke my hair.

"Okay, Daddy", I sunk into the pillows again.

_I will give you a load full of shit to swallow this year, Sev._

I grinned to myself. I needed to do something, or I would go mad.

-

Five minutes to eleven I kissed Mathilda's and Michael's cheek and hugged them tight.  
"Don't be upset, if I'm not much of a good girl that year", I whispered.

"Show them, honey", Michael winked.

"I'm sure, you will give them a lot to handle", Mathilda grinned at me. Her smile was once again a mixture of sadness and euphoria.

"Please, look after yourself. I can't loose you", I mumbled.

"Honey, don't talk like this. You are the child, sometimes it feels like, you are just too grown up", she whispered as she hugged me again.

I waved at them, when the train was gliding off. Slowly I walked down the corridor and searched for somebody I knew.

"Fontané. Can't believe you are standing really in front of me. Everybody thought, you would be too frightened to even step out your door, after the little speech, Bellatrix had held last year", Pansy Parkinson stood in front of me. Her arms crossed, a bright smirk plastered on her face.  
"Out of my way, or I swear you will regret it", I growled.  
"Na na. Watch your dirty mouth! You could have belonged to us, you know. But you chose the dirty mudblood's and blood traitor's side", her face was a grimace.  
I grabbed my wand and pushed it against her throat. Dark red sparks shot out.  
"I said, out of my way", I snarled and pushed her into the cabin door to her left, then walked away.  
"You will regret that, Fontané!", she yelped.  
"Sure, babe, whatever you say", I yelled over my shoulder.  
Finally I found a compartment Neville and Luna shared.  
"Ey, guys. Can I sit with you?", I asked.  
"Of course! How was your summer?", Neville asked.  
"Well, frightening, dark and frustrating, just like everybody else's, who isn't a deatheater's child or a deatheater himself", I sighed and rested against the seat.  
Neville shot me an understanding look.

The great hall looked inviting and gleamed with joy, but something just didn't feel right.  
Some of the teachers looked nearly scared, at least uncomfortable.  
I met Snape's gaze. His eyes widened lightly.  
I had changed over the summer. My skin was pale once again and my hair, a deep black, fell straight down to my hips.  
His gaze turned away, his lips pressed together. I smirked.  
I watched the queue of first years without really seeing them. Not until his voice echoed through the hall. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists.

_Oh dear God, release me_

"Today is the first day of a glory new age in Hogwarts' history", he looked proud, cheerful.  
I turned my head away in disgust. Neville grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
His look was warm and understanding. I smiled lightly at him.  
Once again I laid my eyes on the man I 'd loved. The man, I'd died for.  
And I wondered, if I wouldn't die for him today.  
All disgust and rage, I had carried with me the last months, I laid into my gaze.  
He avoided to catch my glance until he had finished his frustrating speech:  
"…on to pastures new!", his look met mine. I shook my head lightly and turned my gaze away.  
"We are pleased to welcome Amycus and Alecto Carrow to the teacher's body", I stared at them and hate rushed through me.  
"They had been there!", Neville gasped behind me.  
"I know", I whispered back.  
I couldn't believe, he was really doing this! How could he let the two of them work here?!

The rest of the castle looked exactly the same. Through the summer holidays all damage had been removed. Except the type of damage, you can't sweep.  
Every night I heard Parvati and Lavender cry, but they weren't the only ones.  
"My whole dorm is crying their eyes out. It gets on my nerves", Ginny sighed at lunch on the first Saturday of the new school year.  
"The Carrows are unbelievable. I can't look at them without the urge to kill them. Or at least let tentacles spread out of them", I said and shot a hateful look at the teacher's table.  
Ginny giggled lightly, but the worried undertone didn't leave her voice.  
"I better get going, or I'll be too late for detention", I stood up.  
"Good luck", she looked at me compassionate.  
It had been my first lesson of Defence against the Dark Arts on Wednesday.  
Amycus Carrow had held a speech about the miserable way, Hogwarts had taken before and that all we had learned during the last years, had been useless.  
I had raised my hand and asked, if he was aware, that our current headmaster, had been teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts last year.  
The lesson became a shame for his skills and in the end I couldn't hold back a not so friendly comment about them. I smirked at the memory.

I knocked on the door and he opened it immediately. An evil grin was plastered on his face:  
"Come in, Miss Fontané."  
I stepped in and saw a bunch of Slytherins sitting either on a couch, chairs or leaned against the wall. I caught Draco's glance. He stared at the floor immediately.  
"I will show you on the basis of Miss Fontané's punishment today, how you will proceed with other delinquents. I am a teacher and don't have the time to… treat each one myself", he grinned even wider. My stomach made a flip.

_This doesn't look good, this doesn't look good at all!_

"Miss Fontané", he offered me his hand. I ignored it and took a step forward, my head high.  
"Such brave", he whispered, "Close your eyes."  
I had no urge to close my eyes in front of one of them, but did as I was told.

_What choice do you have?_

"_Crucio_!", Amycus shrieked and I felt like I was lifted into the air, my shield on my arm broke apart just as my body did. I screamed my pain into the air, but at the same point was aware, that nobody would help me, no one would come.  
Suddenly the curse was taken off and I crashed down, trembling, on all fours.  
"That's a position I like to see you in", Amycus laughed and the others joined him. I snapped my eyes open. Draco didn't laugh. He looked scared, not far from vomiting.  
I wondered if he was thinking about the times we had played together. The days, we had spent in the gardens of Malfoy's Manor.  
"Have you learned your lesson?", Amycus asked grinning.  
I got to my feet, my eyes gleaming with hate: "I have felt pain before, Amy. Show me, what you are capable of."  
His eyes widened and his teeth clenched. When he rose his wand I closed my eyes.  
The pain was there again. I knew, that flames were crawling up my arm, but I bit my tongue.  
My whole body tensed up I tried to think of something else than the pain, that was fire and ice at the same time.  
Severus popped into my mind. Not the Severus, who had killed Dumbledore, who had destroyed our world, but my Severus.  
The man, who had held me in his arms, who had carried me.

_The man, who had said, he loved me_

I concentrated on him as strong as I could and felt the pain take a step back, into the back ground. Suddenly energy was building up in my chest. It was strong and hot, but not aggressive, it offered help. I opened my eyes and saw a sudden, short light shoot out my chest.  
Amycus startled and let go of the curse. I crashed down on my knees.  
My breathing was irregular, but the pain had been much easier to cope with, than before.  
"What was that?", Amycus screamed at me, "Answer!"  
"I don't know", I said truthfully.  
"Liar!", he roared and snapped his wand. The curse ripped my shirt open and cut my shoulder.

"I will teach you", he mumbled and immediately I saw Severus in front of me in the first DADA lesson.  
Amycus waved about with his wand and my shirt fell off my body in shreds.  
I noticed some of the Slytherin boys stare at me hungrily. I ignored them and lifted myself off the floor. Blood was dripping lightly, but the cuts weren't deep, just many.  
"On the ground!", Amycus shouted, but I remained on my feet.  
"I think, we need to expend our methods in you case, Miss Fontané", he took step after step towards me, what caused me to back away. I felt the wall in my back.  
"Nowhere to run, for you now, Genevieve", he rolled my name off his tongue, nothing ever had disgusted me more. He rose his hand and was about to lay it on my chest.  
"I never run away", I spat out.

"Amycus!", every head in the room spun around to face the door.  
Snape stood in the frame, his stare hard and angry: "What are you doing?"  
"I was about to teach her a lesson", Amycus whispered ashamed and took a step back.  
My chest rose and fell fast. I looked at him, I couldn't change it, my heart was racing.  
"I thought, we had discussed the methods of punishment in detail", Snape spat.  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I think, I might have lost control", Amycus mumbled.  
"You _think, you might have_?", Snape snarled.  
"I apologize, headmaster", Amycus didn't even look at him.  
"Out! Everybody!", Snape shouted.  
Everybody moved as fast as they could to get out. Amycus was first.  
I moved away from the wall and made my way to the door.

"Not you, Miss Fontané. You are nearly undressed", Snape rose his hand.

"And whose fault is this?", I spat at him.

"Don't you dare to talk to your headmaster like this", he pushed the door shut.

"I'm not afraid of another detention. To be honest, your punisher is a joke", I laughed dryly.

"You know, why he couldn't hurt you that much, don't you?", his voice was more quiet now.  
I leaned back and supported myself on a desk, my chest sticking out: "Because I'm a badass."

"Because of me, Gen. You thought about me", rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh, don't you dare!", I jumped up and pointed my finger at him.

"You called out for me! To help you! I felt it!", he said and I followed his hand, that was still rubbing his shoulder.

_Damn._

"That night, I came to Malfoy's Manor. That night, I had saved you… You had your scar then, didn't you?", I walked up and down.

"Gen, we should take care of your wounds and get you something to dress", he interrupted me, but I rose my hand.

"You did have your scar", I stopped in front of him.

"Yes."

"That's why I felt, you needed help. And that's why you came here."

"Yes."

"It's a heart and a feather… A dragon's heart-"

"-and a Phoenix' feather."

"Our wands."

"Our souls."  
I rose my head to meet his eyes.

"Please tell me, you didn't intended to do it. Please tell me, it's all a big mistake", my eyes were filling with tears.  
He didn't answer, he just looked down at me.

"Oh, Severus", a tear sneaked down my cheek, as I stroke his.  
He pulled me towards him and I let it happen. I felt weak.  
As soon as he held me close, I saw the cuts on my arms close itself.  
I yelped and jumped back. The healing stopped.

"What the hell!", I yelled.

"Shit", he ruffled through his hair.

"What do you mean 'shit'?!"

"I think it gets stronger. The connection."

"No! It can't get stronger! I hate you!", I yelled at him. His eyes turned darker, his face was grim. I backed away a little.

"You hate me?", he approached me until my back hit the wall.

_What's with me and walls today?_

He laid his hands on my arms and I felt the familiar tingle run over my body. The cuts started to close themselves again.

"Why do I not believe you?", he whispered into my ear.

_God, I had missed him_

"I have to hate you!", I choked out, my breathing heavy.

"That's no reason", he smirked.

_Not that smirk, please!_

"It is enough reason. I chose my side", I breathed.

"Such a romantic little story", he mumbled.

"Nothing about us I romantic", I grinned.

"How right you are", his lips brushed over mine and I closed my eyes.

"I have missed you, Gen. I have missed you so much", he grabbed my hip and my shoulder. I was pressed against him, I couldn't get away.

_Who are you lying at? You wouldn't even try._

His mouth was lightly parted, his eyes gleaming.

_Am I able to resist him?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I know, this isn't a really long chapter, but I'm so busy at the moment and I wanted to give you something, so you know, I haven't forgot my little story!**  
**Hope you enjoy! Review please ;)**

* * *

"I will form an opposition to your regime", I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back a little; he growled.

"You want to fight against it?"

"I will. With all my heart and soul."

"That makes us enemies."

"We have been enemies all summer, darling."

"Why aren't you fighting me then?"

"Maybe this is part of my plan."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Nothing I had said had been a lie. Everything I have ever said to you was true."

"But still… We can't be together. Not anymore. Never."

"I know."

"But you still love me?"

"That's not what I said."  
My chest felt as if it was ripped open. My heart skipped beat after beat, the time didn't pass. I would never forget, how his face looked at that certain moment.

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Genevieve. I have chosen my side, you have chosen yours", his voice was hard, his eyes dark, no emotions in his face. He stepped back.  
My scar was burning like fire, as if the curse was laid on me again.  
I looked down. The dragon was writhing as if in pain, opening his mouth and closing it again, as if it tried to roar.

"As you wish", I choked out.  
My feet carried me away on their own, I didn't think about it.

"You have to dress yourself", Snape snapped.

"I have a better idea", I turned and rose my wand.  
My skin was ripped open again, blood was dripping out of the little wounds.

"What are you doing!", Snape yelled and rushed towards me. He was about to grab my arm, when I pointed my wand at his throat.

"Stop! You won't touch me ever again! And the whole school is going to see right now, how your regime is going to treat us", my eyes were gleaming red, my dragon roared in anger.  
With one last hateful glance, I turned around and left the class room. I didn't look back.

Everybody was staring at me, as I walked down the corridors. Some asked me, what happened, others froze, when they saw me.  
I felt dead. I had sacrificed my soul, my heart and destiny.  
As soon as I stepped through the portray hole my body was caught in shivers, uncontrollable sobs shaking me.

"Gen! Gen, what happened?", Neville stormed towards me.

"That's how they are going to treat us, Nev."

"What do you mean?! That- You mean- Detention?!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"We need to make a plan. To fight them", I lifted my head and stared into his eyes.

"What do you mean?", he looked a little scared, but also determined.

"I'm talking about resistance. We are the seventh years, we need to protect the younger kids, because I promise, they won't be more gentle, just because, they are young."

"Dumbledore's Army", his eyes widened.

"That' s what I have been thinking about", I grinned.

Soon more and more Gryffindors were gathering around me, because of my appearance, and asked what happened.  
I told them the truth. What would it help to lie at them?

"So you think it is necessary to form an underground movement against the new… Well, structure?", Lavender rose her eye brows.

"We need to do something against this! Don't you see, what she looks like?", Neville exploded.

"It's alright, Neville. She will see", I stood up and left the room. My feet carried me to the bath room and into the shower. I didn't take my clothes off. I didn't dare to look into the mirror.

The steaming hot water was everywhere on my body, but I didn't feel the heat.

_I'm not in love with you anymore, Genevieve._

Slowly I started to peel off my clothes.

_I'm not in love with you anymore._

Tears were dribbling down my cheeks.

_Genevieve._

* * *

Pain was shaking my body. Muscle spasms hitting me after every five minutes.  
Finally around five in the morning, the symptoms died down slowly and I laid in the cool air, the blanket thrown away and thought about everything I had lost within the last year.

My mother had left me. The one and only reliable person I had known during my childhood. The one, who had loved me more than anything in the world. The one, who had promised me to be there. Forever.  
I had lost my best friends, who were now traveling around the country or hell knows where.  
And I had lost my innocence. In more than one way.

Slowly my look travelled down my arm. The scar was still there, but the dragon looked different now. It's jaw was wide open in a silent roar and it's claws ready to grasp its prey.

I sighed and turned my look back to the ceiling.  
I had lost so much, how should I win again?

* * *

The first three weeks of school was a bare nightmare. We got to know the new school rules. And we got to know the new methods of punishment. One wrong word an pain would reign your afternoon. The Carrows were teaching the Slytherins of higher classes their kind of treatment to continue their dirty work as soon as they would become tired of it.

During the first three weeks they punished eleven kids. And I could hear each of them scream in my dreams.

But Amycus had learned his lesson and so the punishment was limited to curses, that don't show off obvious physical harm.  
That was until one Friday Goyle lost control.

I was walking up the stairs to the library, when Neville appeared beside me.

"You need to come with me to the hospital wing", he was quivering.

"Neville, what happened?", I asked surprised and worried.

"I can't- Just, come with me", he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.  
He opened the door and I saw our whole age-group gathered around one bed. Well, nearly our whole age-group. The Slytherins were missing.  
Neville dragged me through the crowd.

Parvati was laying in the bed. She had a thick bandage around her head, but I was able to see dried blood on the material. Her breath was heavy and intermittent.  
She turned her head slowly and looked at me. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hi, Gen. I look awful, right?", she tried a grin. She was pale as death and her eyes bloodshot, her lips purple. I grabbed her hand and sat down on her bed.  
Now I noticed Lavender. She kneed on the floor next to Paravti's bed and had her hand in a strong grip. Her face was glistening with tears:

"Tell me. What is your plan, Gen?"


	18. Chapter 18

**This one's a little longer! Really hope, you like it! Please, please review! :)**

* * *

Cold wind brushed over my face. I felt lightheaded. When I opened my eyes the shining night sky welcomed me. A smile made its way to my face. The stars were reflected in the glistening water of the lake and my look was caught by this sight.

Suddenly a voice behind me said: "You know, it's past curfew?"

I grinned: "Yeah. What are you going to do now, Malfoy?"

"You should be scared of me!", he snapped and stepped in front of me, his wand pointed at my forehead.

"Should I?", I leaned back on my elbows and smiled warmly at him.

"Why aren't you?", he lowered his wand a little, his voice sounding hurt.

"Because, my dear little Dracy, I know you since I was a child. And I remember all the secrets, you had shared with me. You aren't like this. You are showing a mask all day. Isn't that exhausting?"

"Shut up!", he yelled and his wand snapped back up.

"Don't be afraid of the truth, Draco", I teased.

"I am not afraid!", his voice was filled with rage.

"In need of help, Draco?", Crabbe appeared beside me, his wand pointed at me.

My hand wandered to my own, while I got up to my feet.

"She's out after curfew", Malfoy stated the obvious.

"I see", Crabbe grinned evil, "Well, she needs to be punished. Do you want-"

"No, no, have fun", Malfoy interrupted him and lowered his wand and gaze.

"That's what I was talking about earlier, Draco", I smiled, although I didn't feel like it at all.

"You won't address us like this! Crucio!", Crabbe roared and an imaginary knife cut open all my nerves, an imaginary flame burned every cell in my body. I tried as hard as I could not to think of Snape, the only thought that would let the pain take a step back.  
I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out loud.

"Go down on your knees and I will stop. You want me to stop, don't you?", Crabbe's voice was pure cruelty.

"Fuck you", I pressed through lightly parted lips.

"Fucking bloodtraitor!", Crabbe spat.

A sharp pain shot through my chest. This time I couldn't hold back the scream.

"Shut up!", Crabbe hissed.

But I didn't. I screamed my lungs out to stop my thoughts wandering to _him_.  
I let myself fall into the pain and then it was gone. My eyes went shut, my body dropped fully down to the ground and then I was far away and save. Buried in emptiness.

* * *

Somebody carried me up the grounds and back to the castle. My head was leaned against a hard chest and strong arms were wrapped around me.

"Why do you always get into trouble? Why do you make it so hard for me?", Severus' voice was shaking.

I chuckled lightly: "Why do you save me all the time? I was perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I saw that", he spat angrily.  
He carried me up the stairs and before I knew it, I found myself in front of the gargoyle, that watches the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Uh, headmaster, I forgot", I murmured and got onto the floor.

He whispered: "Jade", and the gargoyle jumped aside. I furrowed my brows and followed him upstairs.  
He walked around the desk and sat down. I kept standing, although he pointed at the chair in front of him. Sighing he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You have to watch yourself. There won't be any pity for those, who break the rules", he had furrowed his brows.

"I have noticed that", I spat and glared at him.

"I won't be always there to help you", he growled.

"As far as I remember, I have never asked you to help me", I crossed my arms.

"This is no joke! It won't change, just because you behave so damn bold! They won't get tired of punishing you and believe me, you will break sooner or later."

"So that's your point isn't it? You think, I'm not strong enough", my voice was shaking with anger.

"That's not what I mean. Everybody has a breaking point. Stop fighting against something, you can't change."

"I will fight as long as necessary. And believe me, I am not alone. We will change everything."

"It is too late!"

"It is **never** too late!", I yelled and held myself up on his desk.

"Those are the words of a child!"

"No, those are the words of someone, who has nothing left to lose! And I won't accept the fact, that you and your regime are going to take everything away from those out there, who have something left."

"So what? You want to ruin yourself?"

"If that is necessary."

"This is insane! Why should you?"

"Because that's the only thing, why I stand up in the morning. My rage", I murmured the last two words and took a step back from his desk.

"You have a family. Your father and stepmother."

"They deserve a better world."

"As you wish,", he said and stared into my eyes. I didn't look away. Who knew, how long it would take until I could look into his eyes again.

"I'm sure, you find the way out", his voice was emotionless and cold.

When I turned around, I saw something glistening. A sword in a glass cabinet shone in the moon light.

I grinned lightly to myself and walked back to my dorm.

* * *

"Guys, what would you say, if we would steal Gryffindor's Sword?", I said the next evening in the common room, as Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny were sitting around me.

Parvati's eyes grew round: "Are you serious? How?"

"It's in the headmaster's office. We only need to get in there", I grinned.

"Oh, if it's just that! I think I must have the keys laying up there in my room somewhere, I'm going to search for them and afterwards we could use the same key to get into Gringott's", Seamus said and Parvati laughed.

"I'm not saying, it will be all that dead easy, but we need to get going already!", I said.

"Why Gryffindor's Sword?", Neville asked.

"Because it is a symbol for our house and for the exact opposite of what our school is standing for in the moment. I don't think it is appropriate that it is captured by the headmaster, do you?", I explained.

"You have got a point… But wouldn't it be a big risk for… Well, a gesture of protest?", Lavender suggested.

"We have to find new people, who would join the movement, but at this point nearly nobody of the other houses know, that even exist", Neville murmured thoughtfully.

"Exactly. And this way we would let them know, that we are out there and that we mean it", I said and leaned back in my chair.

"Still…", Lavender bit her lip.

"Have you heard of Tommy Leeson?", I asked and leaned forwards again, supporting myself on my knees.

"No,", she wrinkled her nose in thought.

"He is a twelve year old Slytherin. Today he tortured his class mate, because Goyle had told him, her Dad was a lover of mudbloods. In exactly those words. The girl, Stephanie Irle, is still in the hospital wing, Tommy went over the top with her. What I want to tell you is, that, with our year, this whole thing won't stop. It's not like we go and the Goyle's go and everything is alright again. This will go on and we have the chance _now_ to change that. Next year we will be out of here and then we will go with the knowledge, that we could have done something. But we haven't. And I don't think, that this is, what makes us Gryffindors", I said and waited for a reaction.

"You should hold a speech, to recruit new people for Dumbledore's Army, so we won't risk to be killed after we had tried to get into Snape's office", Seamus laughed and the tense shrunk a little.

"Alright, let's do it, then", Ginny said and grinned adventurous.

* * *

"Lavender, Parvati and Seamus will entice Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle from the seventh floor. It's their shift today, so we need them as far away as possible", Neville said and pointed at

"Please, tell me again, why we aren't doing this during a lesson", Parvati sighed.

"Because it would be too conspicuous, if so many of us would miss classes", Luna said and her big eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Alright, how should we 'entice them'? It's not like, it's so easy, really", Lavender scratched her head.

"Well, we need some chaos. Something not too big, so you have enough time to disappear before they come and nothing too small, so no younger Slytherins could get their chance", Seamus said.

"How about a little mess up in the dungeons?", Lavender suggested.

"The dungeons are too far away, they don't know enough secret passages to get there soon enough… What about the Transformation class room? There is this big, expensive looking cupboard in there", Ginny said.

"McGonagall will kill us, but yes, I see no other option", Neville chuckled.

"Okay, so Neville, Luna and Ginny sneak up to the headmaster's office, while I stay downstairs and watch out", I was kneading my hands in excitement.

"You sure, you should do this alone?", Neville rose his eye brows.

"I think, I should stay with you downstairs. Just for sure", Ginny said and as I agreed, everybody took a deep breath. This would be our first underground movement action.

* * *

"Luna! Come on, we don't have so much time", Neville sighed as Luna strolled behind us.

"Gen, how would you know the password anyway?", Ginny asked.

"Heard Snape telling it the gargoyle. I'm just hoping, he didn't change it yet", I said.  
_Well, this wasn't a total lie._

"Jade", I said and my heart was in my mouth.  
The gargoyle was eyeballing us for a moment, then jumped aside.  
Neville and Luna sprinted upstairs, Ginny and me remained.

"What we gonna do now?", Ginny asked.

"I think, we should split up a little, otherwise, it would be a little suspicious, if we'd stand here around. Let's walk a little", I suggested and we moved away from each other in different directions of the corridor.

Snape was downstairs having dinner, Lavender, Parvati and Seamus had just blown our red herring.  
I was pretty sure, Snape would follow the patrol up to the Transformation class room, as soon as he would find out, what had happened, but hoped, that the whole thing would be long over before this would happen.  
I was able to hear my blood rush through my ears, while I tried to make out every possible noise. The familiar tingle started in my arm and I squeezed my eyes shut.  
Then the image of Severus' face hit me. Stronger and more intense than ever before.  
I clenched my fists in desperation and excitement.

_Shit, it __**is**__ getting stronger_!

Slowly I approached a suit of armour, perking up my ears. The tingle grew stronger, just in time with a knot in my stomach. His face popped up in my mind again. My thoughts were twirling around like crazy and suddenly the conclusion clicked into place.

_He's coming!_

I heard Ginny gasp behind a corner and sprinted over. Just before I'd pass the corner I stopped and listened.  
"What are you doing here alone, Miss Weasley?", his sleek voice cut through the air.

"I-umm…", Ginny stuttered. I took a step around the corner and beside her.

"Good evening, headmaster", I gave him a sneer.

"Miss Fontané. I was asking Miss Weasley-", I interrupted him: "-what she is doing here. I know. We were searching for you actually."

He rose his eye brows: "And why were you searching for me?"

"You see, there is something in the library, that you should know about", my inner voice was screaming at me: _Get him away from here, before the others get back downstairs!_

"Yeah, it's hard to describe, really. Maybe Gen could show you, what we mean? It's practically ineffable. I will go back to my dorm and finish the book, I need to read for Charms. Good evening, headmaster. See you later, Gen", Ginny smiled warmly, twirled on her toe and walked back around the corner, I had just rounded.

"If you try to play a trick on me, Miss Fontané, I swear, you will regret it", he growled, while he walked beside me down the corridor. I could swear, Ginny was waiting behind the suit of armour in the other corridor.

"Why should I do such a thing?", I smiled as trustworthy as possible at him.

After about two minutes he mumbled: "I could never use Legilimency on you. Not that I wouldn't have tried. I wasn't able to. Except you let me in on purpose. To make it easier for you to show me your feelings."  
I stopped.

"What kind of _feelings_ do you mean? You are aware, that there were no feelings in the beginning? In the beginning it was all about sex. It was all about my fucking scar driving me crazy and dragging me right into you arms. So to correct you, there were no feelings involved", I spat at him.

"You said, at the beginning", he stared at me.

"What do you want, Snape?", I glared back.

"I want you to be honest to yourself. You supress your emotions. You collect them and stuff them into the charm, that has occupied your body. And this is what makes our connection stronger by each day", he said.

"You are lying!", I hissed and walked on again.

"How long will you keep this up?", he grinned.

I didn't answer.  
When we arrived in front of the library, he threw out Madame Pince and every student, that was in there. I leaned against the wall and grinned at everybody, who walked out.

"What's going on, Gen?", Michael Corner asked.

"You will find out tomorrow", I winked at him. He grinned and shook his head.

"What was that?", Severus spat and watched Michael leaving.

"Girls have needs, don't they?", I couldn't get rid of the dirty grin plastered on my face.

"Get in there and show me, whatever you were talking of", he growled.

With one last glance back at him, I walked into the library.  
I felt his stare in my neck and slowly set one foot after another down.  
My breath became heavier with every step. I tried to hold it down, but failed miserably.  
Just when I arrived at the 'Invisible section', I turned around and stared into his eyes.

"Do you remember, what it was like?", I asked.  
He didn't answer, but kept staring at me.

"I remember everything. How your lips taste. How your skin feels to me. How you melt with me", I mumbled and closed the gap between us.

"Gen… We can't", he whispered and his breath on my lips let me shiver.

"Although I remember it, I'd die to feel you once again."

"Gen-"

I caught his lips with mine and the felt the passion rising up in me.  
But before he could even respond, I had rose my wand and got him confined to a book shelf.

"Gen, why are you always doing this to me?", he smirked lightly.

"You know, you are the only one for me", I sobbed.

"Oh, Genevieve, don't say something like this", he mumbled.

"You won't hear it again", I said and turned around to leave.

"Gen! Miss Fontané!", he yelled after me.

I grinned to myself and locked the door.

_Good night, Sev_


	19. Chapter 19

**A long one again :) Hope you like the change in this chapter! I just can't be mad at Sev too long ;)  
****Please review! **

* * *

I stormed into the Common Room and found my friends sitting around one of the tables, all of them grinning.

"You got it?", I blurted out.

"Yep. It's hidden in the tower", Seamus smirked.

"I can't believe it!", I grinned widely.

"Where's Snape?", Ginny asked.

"Locked in the library", I grinned even wider, Ginny giggled.

"What do you think are they going to do?", Lavender asked.

"Well, freaking out, I guess", Neville shook his shoulders.

"I hope, they don't let it out on younger ones", Parvati sighed.

"If they decide on it, I swear, I'm going to kill them", Neville clenched his fists in rage.

* * *

Nothing at all happened until next Monday's dinner. Alecto rescued the swearing and fire spewing Snape, while Amycus ran through the school searching for the delinquents.  
But of course all of us were already back in the common room, before he even had started.  
Then at dinner on Monday Snape stood up and commanded silence:

"As all of you know, there head been a burglary in our school. I give the responsible person now the chance to reveal their identity. Otherwise there would be consequences for the whole house, we have in suspicion."

Ginny and me changed alarmed looks.

"Nobody?", Snape sneered, "Well, then should it be-", but suddenly somebody yelled:

"It was me!"

I turned my head and saw Neville standing at the other end of the table.  
Nearly all Slytherins began to laugh. Snape smirked:

"Oh really? Longbottom? And you alone are responsible-"

"No", Lavender interrupted him and stood up.

"So am I", her voice was hard.

"Really? Other volunteers?", Snape spat.

Seamus, Parvati, Ginny and I stood up. Then suddenly there was a movement at the Ravenclaw's table and I heard Luna:

"Is this the time? Well, okay. Dumbledore's Army still needs strengthening, so whoever has time-", but Snape cut her off:

"Miss Lovegood, this is not the time for recruiting!" Then his lips formed silently 'Dumbledore's Army' and his gaze travelled over until he found my face. I smirked and rose an eye brow.

* * *

The next few months we did our best to form a strong movement and I would love to say, that we were more than successful, but you should not lie these days.  
Dumbledore's Army grew bigger by time, but also did the pain and desperation, that now lived in our beloved castle with us side by side.  
Neville was the first to flee into the Room of Requirement and we lost Luna.  
It was a grim time and I tried as hard as I could not to think of Severus, but put all my strength into the only thing, that still seemed important to me: the resistance.  
But I couldn't say, I was too successful with this either. He didn't leave my dreams and so although I wasn't really seeing him often, his face would never disappear, his stare would never falter.

One day after Michael, Seamus, Lavender, Cho and me had blown up a detention, Draco caught me in a corridor and dragged me with him down into the dungeons.  
I followed without a word. I knew, what was about to come.  
He hustled me into a murky room and closed the door behind him.  
I needed a few seconds until my eyes got used to the darkness.  
Then I saw Amycus sneer and Alecto's grim smile.

"Hello Miss Fontané", Amycus purred. I suppressed to gag and responded none the less:

"Good evening, Sir."

"I will get right to the point: Where are your parents?", his eyes were gleaming with cruel amusement, when he saw shock and fear pass my face for a second.

"My mother is dead. Bellatrix had killed her. I thought, you would know about that", I teased.

"Crucio", he hissed.

I felt my body tense up and explode in pain. My knees crashed down on the floor.

"Your father and _step_mother. Do not think, you can play tricks with us", Alecto spat.

"I don't know, where they are. They didn't tell me", I said truthfully, but with no hope, that they would believe me.

"Alright, girl. I give you one more chance. Tell. Us. Where. They. Are", Amycus growled.

"I. Do. Not. Know", I knew, I would have to pay for my boldness.

And right after the last word had left my lips: "Crucio!"

I screamed. I screamed my lungs out, begging God to help me, begging the magic to just be so kind to end my life.

This was, what it felt like, if Crabbe was torturing you. The Carrows were able to control themselves. To give you the right amount of pain. But Crabbe couldn't hold back. He would give you all his anger to deal with and would leave you bleeding and broken.

"Crabbe!", Amycus hissed and the curse was taken off me.

Panting and on all fours, I stared at the floor, my thoughts swirling in my head.

"Well, she isn't going to tell us. Malfoy, go and get the headmaster", Alecto ordered and I heard Draco leave the room.

Slowly and drudgingly I got up. I had bit my lip in pain, the metallic taste filling my mouth.

It took less time for them to get down, than I would have expected.  
When I heard the door behind me swing open, I closed my eyes. I couldn't cope with seeing him. It had been months since he had seen me like this. Months since he had seen the injured and hurt girl. He had not seen me from this near since months and now he should see me like this? I clenched my fists in desperate and opened my eyes again, as I heard somebody step right in front of me.

There he was. His eyes black as always and I saw mine shining in them, the colour of fire melting together with the one of a starless night.

"Miss Fontané, you said, you do not know, where your parents are?", he asked.

"Yes, I don't know anything about their whereabouts", I answered and was sure, that he believed me.

"You understand, that we have to check, if this is the truth, don't you?", he said.

"You have already tortured me! What do you want more", I spat.

_No, I can't take pain from his hands!_

"This method will not hurt you, as long as you cooperate. I will use Legilimency on you", he explained.

_I could never use Legilimency on you. Not that I wouldn't have tried._

With raised eye brows I stared up at him.

"I will try", I said.

"Good. Everybody else, please leave the room, I think, I will be able to cope with her on my own", he ordered and grumbling the others walked out.

As soon as the door was closed he leaned down: "Please, you have to open yourself, otherwise, I won't get in."

I nodded lightly and closed my eyes. More in an attempt to block out his presence than opening my thoughts.  
Then I noticed two things. First my scar started to tingle, then I had the strange feeling of something trying to stroke my head, but in a much more inner way, than just stroking my hair.  
I concentrated as hard as possible, to not brush it aside, but let it in.

.

Then I saw myself. I was laying in bed and was obviously fighting with a nightmare.

"Severus", I yelled out and Michael burst in.

He woke me up and caressed me.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Gen?"

"How do I know, you two are alright, while I'm at Hogwarts?"

"We will go abroad. Nowhere the other order members couldn't contact us, but out of the influence centre of… him."

But it didn't stop with that. The next thing I saw was myself once again in a bed, but this time at Hogwarts in my dorm. I winded and writhed, my scar was shining in the dark and the dragon was apparently changing. It had to be the evening, when he had told me, he didn't love me anymore. The pain shot through me once more and I would have cried out, if I would have been in the control of my body.

But then a new scene appeared in front of me. It was the moment, I had realised, that I loved him. I had not really thought about it, but now it was clear to me, that this had been the first moment I had felt the love for this man, that was now a part of me. Something I couldn't change, something I couldn't get rid of. It had been that moment, that had changed my desire caused by a curse, into a strong bond.

It had been the second night, we had shared.  
Now that I saw it in front of me, I was able to see the change clearly.  
It had started out with pure lust, not to say primitive animalistic.  
But it had been that night, that had created my love for him.  
In the end it had been so much more. And the damage was done.  
My heart broke apart once again as I saw myself cry out his name and cling to him.  
My whole being writhed against the process now. I didn't want to go deeper in my memory, didn't want to see more of us. I tried to break away and used all the strength I had to get away.

.

Suddenly I felt as if I was pulled forwards and found myself somewhere, I was sure, I have never been before.  
I saw Severus as a young boy. He was talking to a girl with fiery red hair and the look in his eyes spoke volumes.  
Then the girl and Severus were standing in the Great Hall, in the queue of first years.  
The girl became a Gryffindor. Severus a Slytherin.  
She sat down beside a boy, who looked so much like Harry…

.

"Lily", Severus was kneeling on the floor. We were back in the dark class room in the dungeons and he was kneeling in front of me, tears streaming down his face.

"Severus", I gasped and got down on my knees. I grabbed his face, glad that he didn't pull away.

He just stared at me, his eyes wide and desperate. I embraced him, pulled his head against my chest and his waist into my lap.  
I forgot about our situation, about everything, that had happened between us, everything he had said.  
Rocking him from side to side, I began to sing a song, my mother had sung for me when I was little and had a nightmare:

"_Po moryam, po volnam,_

_nýntshe zdyes, a zaftra tam,_

_ moryam, moryam, moryam, moryam,_

_nýntshe zdyes, a zaftra tam._"

I kept singing until he seemed to calm down.  
Finally, when I had sung the third time he lifted his head and stared into my eyes.

"Who was the girl?", I asked carefully, stroking over his hair.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?", he asked.

"Yes, Severus", I breathed and kissed his forehead.

"Alright", he grabbed my arm around my scar and squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly I was pulled into his memory again and saw pictures of the girl.

Her smile, how she and Severus fight, how she gets married to the man, who looked like Harry, how Severus sacrificed himself.  
Then I saw Dumbledore and Severus; and I heard them make a pact, that should change our all lives.  
The last thing I saw was Dumbledore standing outside, snow falling and Severus beside him.

_"She is willing to give everything for you. But I hope, you are aware, that this does not change anything about our situation. You still need to do, what you promised me."_

_"I know."_

.

I found myself in the presence again. Severus had calmed down, but the streaks of his tears didn't vanish yet.

"This girl… I mean this woman. She was Harry's-"

"Mother, yes. Lily Evans. She was kind, smart and beautiful. She was perfect", his voice was smooth and loving. I felt my heart sting in my chest.

_He will never talk of me like this._

"She married-"

"James Potter", he spat. I nearly winced at the sharpness.

"And you-"

"I joined the death eaters. I told the Dark Lord of the prophecy, that led him to the Potters. It was my fault, that they died. That _she_ died. So I gave myself to Dumbledore. I gave away my life and decided to do everything so the Dark Lord would fall", he said.

"You killed Dumbledore, because he wanted you to do it. He didn't want Draco to…  
That's why you hate Harry so much? Because his father-", I fell silent as he stared coldly at me.

But I couldn't stop the memory rising up in my head:

_You have Potter chasing you...  
You choose him?_

"I was so afraid, I could lose you to him", he whispered and grabbed my hand.

I closed my eyes: "Severus, please, don't do this to me. Please."

"I said all this to protect you", he breathed against my lips.

My forehead rested against his.

"Because I couldn't live with you being injured because of me."

"Severus… You are my breaking point", I whispered.

"And you are mine", his voice was bare audible.

"Could you ever love me as much as you loved her?"

"I cannot allow myself that."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't live much longer."

I jumped to my feet: "What!?"

"The Dark Lord will kill me in the end. I'm sure of it."

"No! I won't let that happen!", I yelled.

"You can't do anything about it."

"I will not let you go", I clenched my fists, pressing the words through my teeth.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you", he whispered.

I crushed down on my knees again, grabbed his collar and kissed him.  
All the desperate, the pain and the love I felt, I laid into that kiss.  
The dragon was writhing and roared silently, the flames lighted up the room.

"I will not let you go", I whispered against his lips.

Slowly I got to my feet and walked towards the door.

"I could never leave you. Not even for Harry Potter", then I got out and closed the door behind me.

* * *

The image of a red haired woman chased me in my dreams. I woke up, covered in sweat and cried. On the one hand, because she had been Harrys mother and I knew, what it means to lose your mother. On the other hand, because I was certain, that I would never be loved as much as she had been by the man, I had fallen for.

To say, I had fallen for him was an immense understatement. I didn't crave him, I _needed_ him.  
Every time our looks would lock, I nearly couldn't hold back the tears. It had grown to so much more than desire. I wanted to be near him, to touch him, but not in a lustful way.  
My protective instinct for him reached completely new highs and I broke apart every minute, I couldn't look at his face.

Through the last months, I had talked myself into the most absurd idea:  
That I could get away from him. That I could hate him for what he had done.

But now, that I knew the truth about the night, Dumbledore died and about Lily, the lie crashed and I was left with bare emotions, I couldn't handle.  
Out of this desperation grew a zest for action I could hardly control.  
I wanted to get into dangerous situations, so I would forget about him and my feelings. I could get out of my body for some time.

So I didn't even think straight as one night I woke up, my scar sending waves of pain through my body, pressing me to let go and take me away to wherever, I needed to be taken.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Actually, I wanted to hold this back a little longer, but I just couldn't get myself away from the computer, so here it is! I hope you like the change, I just needed some more action! ;)  
Thank you so much for your reviews and favourites and follows :)  
LOVING IT! So please more ;)**

* * *

After I had jumped out of my bed and put on jeans and a shirt, I concentrated on my burning scar and was pulled into the same tunnel, as during last year's Christmas holidays.

I found myself in front of an unfamiliar house.  
Screams came through the building and I could hear the noise of curses, crashing against walls. The pain in my arm died down and turned into the familiar tingle.  
My gaze wandered higher and there it was, shining bright in the sky: The Dark Mark.

I shivered. Then I heard whimpers coming out of the bush behind the fence.  
Carefully I walked forward and kneeled down beside it.  
A shock of bright blonde hair glimmered.

"Malfoy?", I whispered.

He turned his head and stared at me. His face was wet, a mixture of tears and sweat covering his skin.

"They are in there. They are doing things-", his voice broke.

I noticed blood stains on his robe.

"Are you injured?", I asked with worry in my voice, I couldn't even explain to myself.

"No", he cried out and sobbed uncontrollable.

"I told you. You aren't made for this", I mumbled.

"I have no choice!", he hissed.

"You have, but you are too afraid to see that", I said and glared at him.

"They would torture me! They might even kill me!", the look on his face was pure fear.

"Coward", I whispered and he winced under my stare.

I got up on my feet and looked up to the house.

_There has to be a reason, why my scar sent me here._

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman came out. She staggered.  
Blood was streaming out of her stomach, her gaze was absent, she goggled into the night.I stormed towards her and fear shot through me. Little flames erupted around my scar, when I grabbed her hand.

"My husband… George… George… Sarah", she stuttered.

"Are they in there? Miss, please!", I whispered, but then I saw from the corner of my eyes, a bright green light.

"Please, hide! Somewhere, but hide!", I ordered and she nodded lightly.

I wasn't sure, if she had really understood, what I had said.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was covered in dust. The house was complete chaos.  
Pieces of furniture were laying around, the walls had deep holes.  
I could hear crashes coming from upstairs. When I walked around a corner, my look fell on something, that let the blood in my veins freeze.  
A man was laying on the ground. His eyes were wide open and stared at the wall behind me. Agonisingly slow blood dribbled out of his chest.  
I kneeled down and touched him with caution, but pulled back immediately. His heart was not beating, no breath rose his chest.  
A loud scream pulled me out of my trance. Slowly I approached the staircase.

While strained listening, I took step after step upstairs and the crashing noises grew louder.

"Come here, little girl. Don't be scared, it won't hurt… too much", someone cackled.

I froze and listened to steps in the next room.

"Out here, out here, come to me, come to me", another person said in a shrill singsong.

I walked as silently as possible towards the door through which light was shining out and into the corridor. Shadows were moving in the room.  
I leaned against the door to keep myself in the dark and peeked around the wood.  
A man was standing in there. He had tangly, dirty hair, his breath was rattling and I was able to make out the scent of blood and sweat in the air.  
He stepped aside, so I was able to see another man standing in the room. He had black hair and a cruel grin was plastered on his face.  
Suddenly the first man yelped and jumped forwards. Instinctively I raised my wand and a red light shot out of the top.

The man broke down in the middle of his step. The other one spun around and shot a curse in my direction. I pulled back, but shot one back. Heavily breathing I leaned against the wall and listened for his steps. Instead I heard a crack and peeked around the door to see his body laying next to the first one's.

"Sarah? Sarah, it's okay, they are unconscious. Sarah?", I said tentative.

Nothing.

"Sarah? Your mum sent me. She asked me to get you out of here. You need to get away, Sarah", I tried again.

There was a little move behind the couch and I saw a little girl's face peek over the back.

"Where's my mommy?", she whimpered.

"Outside. Come with me, she will bring you away from here", I whispered.

"How?", her blue eyes were big as galleons.

I bit my lip and cogitated about that. She was right. Then an idea came into my mind and I offered her my hand: "Come down to you mother with me. I will get you both away from here."  
She hesitated, but then came around the couch and grabbed my hand.

On the way down I was concentrating in Severus. His face was clear in front of me, as was my yell for help. I felt, that he had noticed me. How I knew that, I couldn't explain to myself.  
We came out and there was the woman, crouched down and with the expression of horror on her face.  
Just as we reached her and the girl fell into her arms, Severus appeared by my side.

"What are you doing here?", he growled.

"My scar sent me here. Her father is dead, her mother is injured badly. You need to get them to the Order. They need to be protected", I explained.

"Are you aware of the danger you brought yourself into?", he yelled. The girl winced.

"Pull yourself together! We do not have time for this right now. Please get them and bring them somewhere, they are safe", I hissed.

He shot my an angry look, but walked towards the woman and talked calming to her.

She nodded absently and grabbed his hand. He turned around and said: "You stay here. Hide. I will come back to get you and then we will have a conversation."  
He disappeared together with the woman and the girl.

I took a deep breath and looked around. A little breeze was stroking the grass and the trees swished.  
From the corner of my eyes I saw a purple light flash up and I submerged in darkness and horror.

It was no curse I knew or even had heard of. The darkness grew less intense and I was able to make out silhouettes. Confusion filled me, but it was confusion, I have never felt before. Desperation and fear floated through me.

Suddenly something appeared in front of me and let out a fizzling, I didn't understand.

My body felt numb, but when the creature touched me, I winced and tried to get away, but could not control my body. The creature goggled and suddenly my breath got stuck in my chest. Desperately I tried to get some air into my lungs, but it was useless.

Then I crashed down on a hard ground and felt something dribble down my numb skin.

Voices buzzed around me, while I was throwing my head from side to side in an attempt to shake off the curse.

There was a sudden hiss and I noticed, that someone hoicked my numb arms and drew me to my feet. But I had no sensation in them, so whoever had pulled me up, was supporting me.  
Then another purple light flashed and my mind started to clear up, my body lost its numbness.

In front of me stood Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the two death eaters I had shocked in the house and Bellatrix Lestrange.  
My upper arms were in a strong and firm grip, but I couldn't see, who it was, that held me.

"Well, well, well, who have we got here?", Bellatrix cackled.

I returned her stare while trying to stand as upright as possible.

"Can anybody tell me, how she got out of the school? Didn't Snape affirmed, that there was absolutely _no_ way for any student to leave the building?", she asked nobody in particular.

"So, missy, will you tell us on your own or will you need some help?", Bellatrix hissed.

"Over my dead body!", I spat.

"You can get that", Bellatrix yelped and raised her wand.

The door burst open and in walked Severus. His face was a cold and blank mask, but I could feel his fear and was once again aware of the bond, that connected us.  
My heart wanted to jump out of my chest as he yelled: "Stop this, Bella. We need to know, how she got out."

"But afterwards-", Bellatrix started hopefully, but Severus cut her off: "The order given by the Dark Lord is without ambiguity; no student, that has an indisputable blood status, has to be killed. If you want to cross his rules, please, do so, but I will not."

I whimpered lightly and the person, that was still gripping my arms shifted.

Bright blonde hair.

"Draco?", I whispered.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled back.

Strangely the fear in his voice gave me some of my courage back and put my thoughts back into order. If they were going to torture me, I could still concentrate on Severus and handle the pain for longer.  
But I would have to do everything to hide my memories concerning him, or we would both be dead.

The thought, that his well-being depended on me sent chills of fear through me, but also a determination, I haven't experienced before.

"Alright", Bellatrix growled, "Crucio!"

My body tensed up, the last two things, I noticed before the pain hit me and made me blind for everything else, was Severus' desperate expression, that lasted only for a split second, and that Draco let go of me.

I crashed onto the floor and quivered uncontrollable. The pain was nothing, I had ever experienced before. It was as if Bellatrix let some of herself float into me and my body couldn't handle that.

I fought for some clear thoughts and finally Severus' face filled my head. It comforted me and smoothed the pain. It was as if it created a room, in which I could hide and the pain was a loud and scaring rumble outside of that room.

After a few minutes, she released me. I was laying on the ground panting, my muscles hurting. Ever so slowly I got up on my feet, threw my hair back and grinned at her.

My discovery let my heart nearly jump out of my chest.  
Bellatrix however looked as if she was about to spout fire.

"Get her out of my eyes!", she screamed and rushed out of the room.

I couldn't get the grin off my face. Narcissa shot me a worried look, that told me, she thought, I just went bananas.

"Draco-", Lucius Malfoy started, but she squeaked: "No! Draco, you don't get near her! Severus?"

Snape shot her an obviously annoyed glance, but sighed and said: "If need to be. I actually thought, your son is a death eater none the less, but alright."

He stepped in front of me and said with unmistakable coldness in his voice: "Hand me your wand, girl."  
I flattered my eye lashes at him, giggled and gave him my wand.

Now even he stared at me, as if I needed to get into St. Mungo's.

"Follow me", he snarled.

I walked after him and waved to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.  
Both looked extremely shocked.

Severus led me down a corridor, then suddenly pulled me into a tiny room, obviously a broom closet.

"Romantic", I chuckled.

"Pull yourself together! Did you go mental?", he growled.

"The Cruciatus doesn't hurt me as much as it should as soon as I… well, think of you", I grinned. His eyes widened.

"I'm sure it's because of-", I started, but didn't finish the sentence. Instead I pressed my left hand on his shoulder. He purred lightly and leaned against me.

His hand found my cheek and drew patterns on my skin.

"I won't let them find out about us. Don't worry", I whispered.

"That's not what I'm worrying most about. I don't want them to hurt you… I had to bring up all my strength not to curse them all to an indefinable lump", he growled.

I shivered as his breath hit my neck and swung my arms around his neck.

"We have to get out of here, before they find out, I'm still not prisoned", I whispered and pressed my lips against his. He responded desperately and grabbed my hips so hard, it nearly hurt.

"I love you", I rested my forehead against his.

He looked into my eyes as if he could stare down to my soul.

In that moment, I was sure he could.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there! I know, that the following lemon is a little out of place, but I needed something to get through this part of the story, because it's mostly dramatic and sad and it depressed me kind of. Please don't offend me ;)  
So if you don't like a lemon right now and at this time of the story, just skip it.  
The important part is at the end of this chapter!  
As always, please review and enjoy! Thanks to Yoshinator once more, whose reviews make me all so happy! :D**

* * *

"We need to get you away from here, please. They will-", he started, but I cut him off:

"No. I won't go anywhere."

"Gen-"

"No!", I glared up at him.

"Is your death wish that strong?", he growled.

"My wish to protect you is that strong."

He cupped my cheek: "Don't do that to me."

I pecked his lips and grinned: "You can't always get what you want."

He shook his head, but smiled: "You are pure mischief."

"Severus?", I said and looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"What is it?", he furrowed his brows.

I got on my tip toes and whispered: "I miss you."

He shivered, but replied: "We can't. Not here, Gen. This is insane."

I grinned and, before he could say something, pressed my hand against his shoulder.  
We were pulled into the familiar tunnel immediately and spat out into the headmaster's office.

"Are you mad?! They will find out-", he started yelling, but I didn't let him finish the sentence. I jumped up at him, what caused him to stumble back and lean against his desk, while I clung to him and kissed his neck and face. It didn't take long until he started to chuckle.

"Your skills get stronger. You start being able to control them."

"But there are things, I still cannot control", I grinned up at him.

"Please, let me bring you away. Somewhere you are safe", he breathed.

I shivered: "I can't be too far away from you."

He sighed: "Alright, let's make the best of it."

I smirked up at him and grabbed the collar of his robe to pull him against me.  
It had been months that all I could do was stealing glances at him, memorize the few hours we had spent together just seemed too short.  
I would do anything to make him mine and never let him go.

He pressed his hips against mine, trapped me between him and his desk and easily held me in place. I growled up at him, as he pulled away and made no move to touch me.  
He smirked down at me and immediately little flames burst out my skin.

"Seems like my smirk is your soft spot", he chuckled.

"_You_ are my soft spot", I poked my tongue out.

"Is that, how you treat your headmaster?", he teased.

"_This_ is how I treat my headmaster", I winked and shoved my hand inside his pants.

His eyes turned big as galleons. Now it was my turn to smirk.

He moved his hip back a little to give me better access. I leaned forward and nibbled at his neck as I began to move my hand up and down. He grew bigger and harder under my touch and his breathing hitched.

I raised my other hand to open the buttons of his robe, what did apparently go unnoticed by him. When it finally hung loose, I kissed my way down to his collarbone, opened his shirt and sucked at his nipple as soon as it swung open.  
He growled into my neck, pushed his hips forward again, what trapped my hand.

I raised my head again and stared into his eyes. They were deep black, but more vivid than usual, he cupped my face with both hands and pressed his lips against mine.  
It was a gesture, I wouldn't have expected. A gesture, that let the world stand still.  
My eyes were wide open, as I pleaded the moment to last forever.

I swung my arms around his neck and pushed myself against his bare skin.  
He picked me up, I wound my legs around his waist and he made a move to carry me somewhere else.

"Where are we going?"

"My private rooms. Or would you enjoy some audience?", he grinned.

I looked around and now realized, that every former headmaster was staring at us.  
Some were silently giggling, others smiled happily and some looked quite indignant.  
I blushed and shook my head.

"Didn't suspect, you would know limits", Severus whispered into my ear. His breath tingled.

"If there would be no other option, I'd take you here", I mumbled back, what caused him to chuckle.

He placed me on the floor in front of his bed and turned me around.  
I was confused at first, but when I felt his hands crawl up my sides and his lips place kisses on my neck ever so lightly, I didn't ask any more.  
He lifted my shirt and let his hands travel over the bare skin on my hip and stomach.  
I sighed and leaned my head back on his shoulder, my eyes closed.  
He kissed me and suddenly his hand was under my bra and his thumb stroke my nipple.

I couldn't help myself, but moaned into his mouth. He grinned against my lips.  
When he pulled away, I let my shirt fall to the floor, my bra soon following.  
The bare skin of my back was now pressed against his chest. Heat boiled up inside me.

He turned me around, so I could stare into the eyes, I loved so much once more, before he lowered his head, nibbled on my neck, bit lightly down, what caused me to gasp.  
My eyes were squeezed shut and when his lips reached my breasts, I groaned, grasped a fistful of his hair and pushed him against my skin. I couldn't bear the feelings, he caused to rise in me, but he didn't stop and I would never ask him for it.

He got down on his knees, grabbed my hips and kissed my stomach, down to the hem of my jeans. He looked so damn sexy, a half naked Severus Snape kneeling in front of me.  
His gaze wandered up and he smirked as he saw my face. The little flames were dancing on my skin, far away from dying down.

"Close your eyes", he commanded. I obeyed.

I felt the cloth of my jeans glide down my legs and stepped out, as well as out of shoes and socks. His hands stroke the insides of my thighs and I sighed. He pushed me over and I cried out as I hit the mattress. I glared down at him as he crawled up chuckling.

"Did I allow you to open your eyes?", he raised his brow.

I rolled my eyes and laid down again.  
His hands wandered higher while they pushed my legs carefully apart, what forced me to spread them.  
I fought with myself to keep my eyes closed, while I wanted to look at him so badly.  
Suddenly his hands left my thighs and just when I was about to peek, I felt his tongue wander over my skin. I groaned and grabbed the sheets.  
He grinned against my sex, before he continued to torture me.

"Severus!", I yelled, grabbed his head and pulled him up.

I crashed my lips against his, desperate and demanding.  
Impatiently I tugged at his trousers and would have ripped them apart, if he wouldn't have intervened and done it himself.  
As soon as he was completely naked, I stared at his form and wished to stare at him forever. His muscles tensed as he shifted and stroke my cheek.  
I raised my head and stared into his eyes. _My God, how much I love him._

"Make love to me, Severus", I whispered and cupped his cheek.

He grinned widely and lowered his head to peck my lips. In the exact same moment, he pushed into me and the wonderful feeling of being complete burned in me.  
There was nothing important except for this man, whom I loved.  
He set my body on fire and as he started to move, all I could do was writhing and moaning.

He groaned as I scratched his back, and let himself fall on his elbows, as I grabbed his shoulders for support. Immediately the flames on my skin intensified and spread.  
Once again they built a bridge between us, a connection, we couldn't deny.  
His pace became irregular, my moans getting more desperate.

He pounded harder and faster, as I yelled his name over and over again.

I stared into those black eyes and lost myself in them. My world became black and suddenly light exploded in front of me and I felt waves of energy rush through me, energy I have never felt before and he kissed me and clung to me and buried himself one more time in me, before he sunk down on my chest and my spasms died down slowly, just as the flames did.

"It gets more intense each time", he whispered against my skin.

A single tear rolled down my cheek: "Please, don't let him kill you. I cannot live without you. I won't survive this."

He fell silent, but embraced me, pulled me against him and stroke my hair.

"There is no other way", he mumbled.

"I will find one."

"Don't get yourself in danger."

"I will not let you die! I am going to do _anything_!"

"You are insane."

"I love you."

"As I said, you are insane."

* * *

We got back to Malfoy's Manor and sneaked to the entrance of the prison, so no one would find out, I still wasn't in there.  
I stumbled down some stairs and turned around to wink at him and capture the image of his face.  
As soon as the door fell shut, darkness embraced me. My heartbeat quickened.

What would be down here?

Then I heard a voice, I haven't heard for weeks: "Hello?"

"Luna!", I yelled and stumbled a little faster forwards. I couldn't see a thing.

It didn't take long for me to crash down on the floor: "Fuck!"

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself off the ground.  
Pain shot through my legs and tiny flames burst out of my scar.  
Looking down, an idea shot through my head. In deep concentration I closed my eyes.  
It was as if the procedure was simply turned around. Energy rushed out of the rest of my body straight to my scar. It gleamed and produced a little light source.  
As I opened my eyes, I could make out Luna's face. She stormed towards me.

I pulled her into a strong embrace and sighed: "Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"It wasn't that bad", she pulled back and smiled. I saw dried blood on her forehead.

"They captured me, because they wanted Daddy to stop writing about Harry. I hope, he didn't."

"It's for your life, Luna. He would do anything to have you back", I said.

"How did you get here?"

"That's a long story. And I don't understand it really", I sighed deeply.

My head was spinning from everything that had happened and memories crashed back into my mind.

_The voice of the man, who had saved me in the night, my mother had died.  
The man, who had been Severus.  
The pain, that had filled me, because of Bellatrix' curse.  
The scar, that now covered my arm.  
The bond, that connected Severus and me. The bond nobody could explain_.  
_Why him?_

Luna's voice got me back from my trance: "Your scar is glowing."

I smiled at her dreamy voice, glad that she hadn't lost it down here.  
Suddenly a face appeared behind Luna. The face of an old man.

Immediately I jumped back, but Luna said: "Don't be afraid. This is Mr Ollivander."

"I am sorry. I've heard of your abduction", I said and stepped forward, offering my hand to him.

"I have heard of your destiny, Miss Fontané. It had been in all papers", he took my hand and shook it.

"That's the reason, I haven't read some for a long time", I whispered.

"Understandable", the man said, turned around and sat down on the floor.

"Do they ever get you out of here?", I asked Luna.

"Not me. But Mr Ollivander. They are asking him questions", she said dreamily.

"Questions?"

"He never talks about that."

* * *

How long I had been in that prison, I could not tell.  
We did get food sporadically, so I couldn't count the days. Maybe they did it on purpose, but the more likely theory was, that they forgot about us down there.  
My worry about my parents grew fast.

_Where were they? Were they safe?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there! So I thought about clearing up the whole mysterious scar thing and why it works, how it works. Now I wanted to ask you, if there are any request who should clear it up. I thought of Dumbledore's portray, but I'm not sure, if it's really the best choice.  
If you have some ideas, tell me!**

As usual PLEASE review! I really need some feedback a while now.  
Thank you for reading!

**Lots of love, Jez**

* * *

Luna and I sat most of the time together. We told us stories of our childhood and about Hogwarts, how it had been, not how it was now.  
That way we created a little bubble, in which we could hide and nearly forget.  
From time to time Luna walked to Mr Ollivander and when she did, their conversations lasted forever.

Luna was occupied by one of her conversations with Mr Ollivander, while I sat on the ground. I was trying to remember a Russian child's song, my mother has sung to me.  
The door creaked as it had been opened and I saw a figure appear, light flooding in behind it.  
I had not used my scar to produce light for a while, to preserve my strength.  
The absence of food got on my nerves.

The man, who stood in the door frame, was small and a little lumpy, but his one hand was shining like silver.

"Come here, girl!", he yelled and pointed out at me.

When I stood up, I threw a glance back at Luna. her eyes were shining bright in the darkness.  
I walked up the stairs and followed the man. On the way I caught a glimpse of my reflection.  
My hair and face were dirty, my robe covered in stains and dust. My cheeks looked sunken, but my eyes glowed bright. I knew it was because of the tiny hope, I could be about to see Severus again.  
The small man pushed a door open and led me into a room, I wasn't familiar with.

A fireplace with ceramic black walls formed the centre of the room, couches and leather armchairs were arranged around it.  
Apart from that there was no furniture existent.  
As soon as the door fell shut behind me, figures left the armchairs and couches and stepped in front of them. I could not make out their faces because they were in the shadows.

I clenched my fists as fear rushed through my veins. I was weaker than last time and I could not make out if one of the figures was Severus. My scar indeed was tingling, but I didn't know, if it did so because of the fear or if he was in the room.  
My heart was about to jump out of my chest. Hectically I let my eyes travel over the walls in search for an escape.

"Hello, hello, little girl", Bellatrix' voice clanged through the sparsely furnished room.

I closed my eyes. _Please, not her again!_

"Happy to see me?", she giggled.

"Could not affirm that", I said and tried to let my voice sound strong and prevent it from shaking.

"We have a little problem; the two of us. I want to end your miserable life. I really, _really_ want that, you understand?", she explained to me, as if I was four years old.

But she didn't wait for an answer: "And you- as it seems- feel a very strong death wish, seeing all the situations you get yourself into on obvious purpose.  
Well, and here is the problem: I am not allowed to kill you. Not yet, apparently", she laughed hysterically.

My palms were sweaty, my breath ragged and I felt heat crawl up to my cheeks.

"But we really need to find out, how you got out of the castle, you know?", she cocked her head and stepped closer to me, so I was able to see her face.

"So, will you tell us or do we have to use new methods on you? Because for any reason, it seems as if you found something to help yourself against the Cruciatus Curse", she grinned like mad.

My heart stopped. _What was there, she could use on me? What was there, she could do?  
_I shook my head, clenching my fists.

"Are you sure?", she waved her hand over her shoulder. The people took a few steps forward, the couches and armchairs turned around and they sat down.

There were a lot of men, I didn't know, but three faces, that were just so familiar.  
Draco, Lucius and Severus.  
My heart twitched and turned into a font of heat. I closed my eyes to get myself to calm down. My scar twinge.

"Greyback!", Bellatrix barked.

A man raised from his seat. A cruel smirk was plastered on his face, he creaked his knuckles.  
His figure was massive, at least twice my width. His hands were as dirty as mine, his nails were long and yellowish. His name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
I gulped. _Pull yourself together! You have to be brave, or you will endanger Severus!  
_After one short glance at Severus' face, I stared at Bellatrix again.  
She waved at the man to tell him to come nearer.  
Suddenly it fell into place. Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf.

"Play a little with her", she hissed and turned around to sit down beside Draco. His face looked terrified.

Greyback remained at the same spot for a few seconds. His breath was heavy with anticipation, his grin grew wider.  
I had to pull all my courage together to not take a step back, when he finally moved a foot forward.

"Pretty little girl", he cooed.

I couldn't prevent my face to turn into a grimace of disgust, but didn't make a move.

"If you don't struggle, it will be much easier for you. And less painful", he grinned.

He was so near, I could smell the mixture of blood and sweat he was spreading.  
Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my throat.  
He yanked me around, so that I wasn't able to see him, but had to stare at the other death eaters, that sat there staring at us Severus' face was blank as ever, I saw the fight behind his eyes.  
I stared at him and shook my head subtly. His eyes widened for a moment.

"We will play a little, before we get to the hard part, alright? So you can see, that I deliver, what I promise", he whispered into my ear. I shivered in disgust and fear.

Suddenly he pushed me away from him, what caused me to crash onto the floor.  
I turned back around and jumped aside as I saw his fist fly down.  
He hit the floor and growled angrily. I backed away, hastily searching for something I could defend myself with.  
With one step he was in front of me again. Before I knew it, he grabbed my ass and throat, pulled me closer and growled into my neck.

It was as if some dike inside my chest broke and sent wave after wave of pure, hot rage through me, when I felt the pressure of his hand this particular part of my body. A part nobody was ever allowed to touch. Nobody, but _him_.  
My eyes flashed red, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Let go", I hissed. Some of the death eaters started to laugh. Bellatrix was the loudest.

"Let go", I repeated, sharper this time. The laughter grew.

"LET GO!", I screamed and flames burst out of my arms and chest. No tiny, little flames, but big and dark red ones. They hit Greyback and blasted him off.

The werewolf laid on the ground and whimpered, covering his face.

"Get up, Greyback!", Bellatrix hissed, rose up and swung her wand, what pulled him to his feet.

He let his hands sink so we could see the wounds the flames had stroke.

"What was that?!", Bellatrix yelled at me, staring at me. Flames were still licking over my chest and arms, but started to die down again, as he had let go.

"That was your curse, my dear aunt. Do you remember, how you hunt my mother and me down? Well, that's the result. I may be marked for life, but you also handed me a weapon, you can't take from me", I said and smirked at her.

She looked as if her eyes were about to jump out of their sockets.

"Get her down into the prison!", Bellatrix yelled.

Nobody moved. Each one stared at me.  
She stared at them, turned around and screamed: "Incarcerous!"

I crashed onto the floor, bound with ropes. The flames died away.  
Two men approached me, grabbed the ropes and tugged, so that I was forced to get to my feet. My eyes fell on Severus again, who didn't look at me.  
His glance was on the werewolf. I didn't really see, but felt the anger in him.

* * *

**"Pure love, little girl. Something ****_you_**** don't even understand. Do you really think, he will ever love you as much as he had loved her?", his voice was cold and cruel.  
My heart dropped, I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from whelming up.**

**_Don't listen to him. He doesn't even know, what love is!_**

**"You don't know, what you are talking about", I whispered and stared into his piercing red eyes.**

**"Really? Are you absolutely sure about that? Because if there is a tiny glimmer of distrust, you shouldn't risk your life for him, should you?", he smirked and his snake like face contorted.**

**No, he lies, he wants to make me insecure, he-**

"Gen! Wake up!", I woke up with a start and blinked a few times to realize, that Luna was kneeling in front of me.

"Are you alright? You were shaking frantically in your sleep", she said.

"Yeah… just a nightmare. Nothing too bad", I rubbed my eye and smiled up to her.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her chest: "You are desperate."

"Yes. I mean we all are", I said.

"You have a secret", she stated.

I blinked a few times, then smiled: "Yeah, that's true."

She leaned against my shoulder and pulled her knees against her chest.

"We all have secrets. Some are just heavier to carry", I sighed.

* * *

I was staring into the darkness, squatting in a corner, when suddenly I heard the door creak and a muffled noise, that sounded like a scream coming from above. Before I even got to my feet somebody screamed in the cellar, the voice all so familiar.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Another familiar voice said something and two more yells followed.

"Ron? Harry?", I whispered.

Ever so slowly I approached the door, Luna was already talking to them and searching for the old nail, we hid, one of the few treasures you hold onto down here.  
Suddenly more screams echoed from above and Ron shouted: "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

I stood there, frozen, unable to move as I heard Hermione's voice from overhead and Bellatrix asking her about a sword. Hermione screamed again.  
Then a light flew out of someone's pocket and I was able to make out their faces.  
Harry, Ron and Dean were bound, together with a goblin, who seemed barely conscious.

"Ron. Harry. Dean", I breathed. Although my eyes were shouting the obvious at me, I couldn't believe them.

Maybe it was one more dream. One more nightmare and I will awake every minute, Luna shaking me awake. But none of the sort happened. I stared at them, while Luna tried to get the ropes off them.  
Bellatrix yelled something I couldn't make sense of and Hermione screamed of pain.  
Ron joined her, shouting her name out once again.  
As soon as the ropes fell off him, he paced around the cellar, while Harry stood still, just as Dean did, although his body was shaking. The goblin sank down on the floor.  
I kneeled beside him and stared into his half open eyes.

Ron made a move to disapparate, but Luna said: " There's no way out, Ron."

Hermione screamed again and I closed my eyes in desperation, the fear causing Adrenalin to rush trough me.

_Please, don't let her die, please, please, don't-_

She screamed again.  
Harry yelled at something, Ron shouted Hermione's name again.  
I was going mad. We were doomed to inaction, doomed to let her suffer.  
The blood was rushing through my ears, so loud, I could not understand anymore, what was said above, Hermione's screams echoing in my head.

Suddenly Draco's voice ordered something from behind the cellar door, Harry rushed to the goblin, the light disappeared and Draco walked in, the flames, that were still dancing on my skin remained as the only light source.

Draco grabbed the goblin's arm and dragged him, by whom I was still kneeling, out. Our eyes locked. He looked away quickly and as he marched out as fast as possible, I ran after him and yelled: "COWARD! What a coward you are, Draco!"

He turned around and glared at me, but his stare flickered.

"You have always been one! Since we were children!", I tried to provoke him, draw him out.

But he turned back around and closed the door.  
Hermione was suffering and I could do nothing to help her. I could do nothing at all.  
Never in my whole life, I had felt that helpless. The flames moved faster, angrier.

Suddenly there was a crack behind me. The lights flew back into the air and there stood a house-elf.

"DOB-", Ron started, but Harry hit his arm to stop him.

"Harry Potter, Dobby has come to rescue you", he said.

Harry started a sentence, but Hermione screamed again.  
I turned back towards the door and stared at it, as if it was to fall, if it would break away beneath my stare.  
Suddenly Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the others:

"Dobby will bring you four to Bill and Fleur's."

I shook my head and yelled at him: "Are you mental?! Do you really think, I leave Hermione here? She is my best friend and if you let her die, I will never forgive myself, that I left her here!"  
I knew, that it was harsh to say that, but the desperation let me forget every manner.

"Gen, we will bring her there safe. Trust me. Please, there's no more time to waste", Harry said.

I bit my lip in frustration and turned around. I couldn't look at anyone's face.

"Please, Gen. I will get her out of there. I'd give myself for her", Ron had approached me, touching my shoulder lightly. I turned and stared up at him, searching for anything, that would tell me, he wasn't telling the truth.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Great. Dobby?", Mr Ollivander, Dean and Luna gathered around the elf. I laid my right hand on his shoulder. He smiled warmly at me. I forced one back.

We were pulled into the breath taking tunnel. Then it was over and I could smell salt, could hear the waves. The elf disapparated again, so Luna, Dean, Mr Ollivander and I stood there, helpless in the night.

"What should we do?", Dean asked and I could hear the same frustration, that was filling my veins, in his voice.

"We should search for Bill and Fleur, shouldn't we?", Luna said, her voice calm and dreamy as ever.

"Yeah, Mr Ollivander needs to get to eat something and rest", I said and glanced at the haggard man's face.

Luna took his hand and pulled him forward, towards the door of the little cottage.  
She knocked. The moment it took for Fleur to approach and open it seemed to last awful long.  
Thankfully she didn't ask a question, but stepped aside to let us in.

"Come in, come", she said and helped Luna to drag Mr Ollivander to the couch in the living room.

"Is anyone else injured?", she turned towards us. Dean and me shook our heads, while Luna sat down beside the wandmaker. At that moment, Bill walked through a door behind Fleur.

He looked around and said: "Who are you two?"

"Genevieve Fontané", I shook his hand.

"Dean Thomas", Dean said.

"How did you get to Malfoy's Manor?", he asked.

"I was captured my some Snatchers together with a goblin. My parents are muggle", Dean explained.

"The story of how I got there, would need the whole night", I said.

Bill raised an eye brow.

"Could we get back to that, as soon as the others arrive?", I asked biting my lip.

He nodded understanding.  
I glanced at all of them once more and turned around to wait outside for Hermione, Ron, Harry and the goblin.

The stars twinkled at me malicious as I sat down and buried my face in my hands.

_When did my life become that series of horrible incidents?_

There was so much I did not understand, but there was nobody to explain.

Dean and Luna came out, sat down beside me and stared up to the stars.


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to begin with a special thank you to my awesome readers Lady Minuialwen, Atlantean-Child and of course as always you, Yoshinator!  
You all cheer me up, really, so a thousand 'thank you''s and digital hugs!  
I hope you keep reading, because you are FANTASTIC!**

**Then, as I got my first flame (whoop whoop!), I think I have to get rid of something:  
I'm sorry, if you hate my story, but I have some advise. Don't read, if you hate it.  
I cannot understand, why it is necessary to insult strangers on the internet.  
Would you go up to some stranger on the street and yell at them?  
If there is some serious criticism to offer, I'd like to hear it.  
But I do not take hints like "go and kill yourself, because your grammar sucks" seriously.**

**To end this author's note nicely, once again a gigantic thank you to my readers! :D  
Lots of love, Jez**

* * *

Every second seemed like a day to me as I stared into the night waiting for my best friends to appear and make my world heal again. The fear had sunk its claws in me and wouldn't let go.  
Finally after what seemed like a lifetime there was a crack in some distance and I could make out some figures.  
Dean, Luna and me jumped to our feet. Ron approached us, Hermione leaned against him, her eyes fluttering.

"We need to get her inside! She needs help!", he yelped flustered.

I grabbed Hermione's other arm and tore the door open. Fleur rushed towards us and helped Hermione over to a chair.  
Ron covered his mouth with his hand and rubbed his face lost in thought.

I turned towards him: "Thank you. For keeping your word."

He stared down at me. A weak smile made its way onto his face and he nodded.

"She will be alright", Fleur said, "Where's 'Arry?"

Ron and me exchanged looks, then ran out the door.  
Harry kneeled on the ground, in his arm laid the elf, who had saved us.

A knife stuck in his chest.

The sound of the waves was no longer to hear. The cruel finality of this moment allowed only one feeling, shock.  
How could something so little, something so innocent be carried away so easily?  
The form, so much like a child, seemed more fragile than anything I had ever seen before.  
I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it anymore. So I wouldn't have to look at the world, that hasn't got any mercy left for us.  
We buried Dobby and for me it felt as if he took with him the last bit of hope, that all this would come apart soon and easy. He left a determination and silent rage.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with a mixture of thirst for action, nervousness and worry.

My scar tingled every day a few times, but I couldn't get rid of the tension like I had been able to in Hogwarts. My wand was gone and there were no grounds to run on and no lake to swim through. I tried to swim in the ocean as often as possible, but most of the time it was too dangerous.

I had told Bill the story of how I had ended up in Malfoy's Manor, but let it seem as if it had been the first time, my scar had brought me somewhere and of course didn't mention the connection to Severus. As was to be expected he didn't understand it either and at first he distrusted me.

One evening I sat outside, a blanket wrapped around me, and stared at the waves.  
I heard footsteps approaching me and turned around to see Hermione.  
She sat down beside me and glanced at my face. I ignored her look and stared at the sea again.

"Ron, Harry and me will leave soon", she whispered.

I laughed dryly: "You won't take me with you, will you?"

"I'm afraid no. There's a plan and we need to get through with this", she said.

I closed my eyes, my fists clenched nearly on their own: "Sure."

"You are angry. I don't know why", her voice sounded smooth, caring.

I jumped to my feet, the blanket fell off me. The bottled-up energy mixed with the helplessness, that made me go mad, let my heart pound wild.

"Of course I am angry! There's nothing I can do! You three have plans and things you have to do to save our world, but I have nothing to do, I **can't** **do** anything! I have no clue, where my parents are and if they are alright, because they can't contact me! I feel helpless, because I have to watch my world crash down and give the responsibility to others, hoping it will work out! I can't take care of those I love and it drives me crazy", I yelled, tears whelming up and I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent them from falling.

I felt arms wrap around me and Hermione's wild hair tickled me.

"I can't do anything", I sobbed.

Her grip around me tightened.

* * *

Three days later as I walked down for breakfast, I found Luna, Dean and Fleur at the table nervously discussing something.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook are gone. They left in the morning, obviously they sneaked out while everybody else was asleep", Dean said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope, they will be alright", said Luna softly. I turned around and stormed out of the house.

The waves seemed louder than usual, the sun stung.  
I clenched my fists and bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out loud.  
I felt myself losing control bit by bit and I didn't like it at all. It felt as if I was turning into an exposed nerve, sensitive and irritated.

The wish to finally understand the magic of my fire scar and the bond it had created between Severus and me went high sky.  
Somehow I had the fix idea, that as soon as I would understand just that, I would be able to save him.

"Zey will be alright", Fleur stood beside me, her bright hair waving in the wind.

I nodded not being able to get out a word. She touched my shoulder and walked back in.

* * *

Just when I was about to get some plates out for dinner, Bill rushed into the kitchen.  
Fleur and me stared at him.

"They broke into Gringott's!", he spat. We looked back at him blankly.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook broke into Gringott's!", he explained and leaned against the counter.

"You have to be joking!", I said and put the plates down, turning towards him completely.

"I am not!", he ruffled through his hair.

Fleur walked over to him, grabbing his arm supportive.

"I can't believe it. Why would they break into Gringott's?", I stuttered.

The tingle started in my scar, I ignored it.

"Gen", Bill pointed at it.

As I looked down I saw the dragon's eyes glimmer in a burning red, its tail coiled.

"What the-?!", I started, but then pain shot through my arm, as if it was set on fire, as if the curse had hit me again.

I gripped my arm and bit down on my lip to hold back the scream, but couldn't avoid the muffled yell to escape me.

"Gen!", Fleur sunk to her knees and grabbed my shoulders. My grip around my scar tightened as I looked up at her and recognized the shock in her eyes.

"Bill, do something!", she yelled at her husband.

"What?"!", he yelled back, looking around.

The pain spread from my arm out to my chest. There it felt as if it got tighter and tighter.  
I was fighting for consciousness by now. Whimpers escaped me and then the knot exploded. It sent waves of fire through me, the dragon roared silently and I felt Fleur's hand leave my shoulder as fire covered me. I couldn't hear her scream.

My senses grew numb, time slowed down and then I was thrown through the tunnel of fire, I was now so familiar with.  
As I hit the ground again, the pain melt away. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in the headmaster's office.  
Severus kneeled beside me. He looked upset.

"What happened? Are you alright?", I mumbled, trying to get up.

"Yes, right now I am", he said, grabbing my shoulders to support me.

"This time it hurt. Why did it hurt this time?", I said and stared up at his face, admired every bit of it.

"I think, that's because you didn't have your wand. It took much more energy", he pulled my wand out of his pocket and handed it to me. It felt wonderful to have it finally back.

"Why did it sent me here in the first place?", I got to my knees and grabbed his hands.

He avoided my glance as he said: "The Dark Lord warned me, Potter would try to get into the castle. This is it. This marks the last battle, that's for sure."

"But I still don't know, how to save you! I need time!", I yelled desperately and buried my hands in his hair.

"We don't have time", he cupped my face in his hands.

"Do you want to stay here with me? Or do you want to leave and be with her?", it had been this question I feared more than anything else.  
The answer could bring my world to an end before I even had got the chance to fight.

The moment seemed to freeze, he stared into my pleading eyes.

"Do you know, why the password for this office is jade?", he asked.

My heart dropped._ He dodged the question._

"No", I dropped my gaze.

He put his finger under my chin and raised it, so I had to look at him again:  
"Because your eyes remind me of them. Your eyes are green, just like hers had been. But there couldn't be more difference between the colours."

I stared into his eyes hoping to find the answer before his lips could form it.

"She had been the one and only for me. I had loved her since we had been kids.  
But none the less, you offered me a fresh start and gave me something, that was new to me. _**You**_ loved _**me**_", he smiled lightly.

I gripped his wrists.

"I chose you. I chose you, when I kissed you for the first time. I chose you, when you came to me, although Harry Potter had been waiting for you in the Great Hall. I chose you, because you chose me and you didn't let go", he pulled me towards him and embraced me. I sobbed against him, clung to his shoulders.

"I love you, Genevieve. And this time I'm not going to take it back", he mumbled into my hair.

I looked up at him, streaks of tears on my cheeks and he laid his lips on mine.  
Desperately moving against them, I swung my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"I won't let you go. I can't let you go", I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you", his eyes were closed, his grip on my waist tightened.

"Do you know, how I could find out, about the scar?"

"Is there anything, you want more?"

"Save you. But that's the only way, I could do that."

"You don't want to save our world, but just me?", he smirked at me.

"That's Harry's job. You are mine", I grinned.

"The Mirror of Erised", he whispered thoughtful.

"What?"

"It shows to you, what you desire the most. You could outwit the system, or at least try", he explained.

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the castle. Dumbledore hid it. Maybe your scar can lead you there", he assumed.

"I have to try", I jumped to my feet. He grabbed my waist again and crushed his lips against mine. The flames danced on my skin.

"Good luck."

"I love you", I whispered, turned around and stormed out.

I couldn't look at his face again, or I would have never left.

As soon as I was down the stairs, I stopped and tried to focus on my deepest desire.  
_Save him. I need to save him. There's no other way.  
_I took a step ahead. The scar started to tingle lightly. Biting my lip, I took step after step, trying to figure out in which direction I had to go.

"Oh, come on!", I stamped my foot, my eyes squeezed shut.

"May I help you, my dear?", a voice suddenly said.

I opened my eyes wide in shock and turned from one side to the other searching for the source.

"Up here", the portray of a little girl waved to me. She didn't look older than six or seven, her hair was raven-black, her skin pale.

"Would you? I'm searching for the Mirror of Erised", I pleaded.

She grinned mysteriously and leaned against the chair in her painting: "Why would you want to find it?"

"I need answers, please, help me!", I felt more and more awkward to beg for help from a little girl in a painting.

"Well, the former headmaster hid the mirror in the castle. He thought it might be a danger", she explained.

I groaned in frustration, turned around and was about to continue my wild-goose chase.

"I didn't say, I wouldn't help you, did I?", she yelled.

I turned around again and looked at her expecting.

"Follow me then", she ran out of her painting and appeared in the next.

It wasn't easy to keep pace with her, as she jumped from portray to portray.  
Suddenly she stopped, the old wizard, whose sleep she had just interrupted, looked at her grumpily.

"It is in there. Good Luck!", she smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!", I yelled and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't.

"Alohomora", nothing happened.

"Damn!", I yelled.

Then something strange happened. The door started to deform and a face appeared in its middle. It was the face of an old woman.

"No entrance", she croaked.

"Please, I need to get in! The final battle is about to begin and I might be dead within a few hours anyway! Please, that's the only way!", I begged desperately.

"The finale battle?"

"Yes! Harry Potter might be already in Hogwarts!"

"That means it is about to end…"

I yelled: "Yes", although I wasn't even sure, what she meant.

She didn't say anything else, but swung aside to let me.  
I rushed past her and found myself in a nearly empty room. The only thing in there was a gigantic, ornate mirror.  
I walked towards it carefully. My reflection stared back at me. Pale and desperate.  
After I had taken one more step, I gasped and instinctively turned aside, but there was nobody.  
Out of the mirror indeed was my mother smiling at me.  
She looked cheerful, her eyes sparkled.

My heart skipped a beat. _Oh no… Where else could I search?  
_She smiled a little brighter and suddenly I could hear her voice in my head:  
"Oh, honey, you have gone so far. The answers you are searching for are in you. Try to remember everything, that had happened. Solve the riddle."

I frowned and covered my face in my hands.  
My brain felt numb, useless, everything was simply too much for me.  
Then she raised her voice again, but this time it sounded deeper, rougher.  
I stared down at my arm, the dragon's jaws were moving, but the voice was still in my head:

"When Bellatrix' curse hit you, she did not only set your flesh and skin on fire, but your soul. That means, your soul was, for the first time since your birth, bare. The only two times in one's life the soul should be in this concrete state is at the beginning and the end.  
That means you are born bare and leave this world bare.  
That's because, the curse should have killed you in the first place.

Your soul was aware, that it was not your natural date to die and as Severus Snape allowed close body contact to heal your wounds, you found in him a broken man with a burden, that could give away far more lives, than just his own.  
Your soul clung on his in an attempt to beg for shelter.  
He was indeed willing to do everything to save you, although he was not fully aware, how much he was ready to offer.  
So his soul took yours in itself, covered it completely and as it was released, a bond was created between them.

That is why you feel drawn towards each other. Your souls experience the need to be close. As you finally allowed the intense contact again, the bond was confirmed. It left its mark on his body as it had left on yours and grew stronger by time.  
As you owe him your life, you feel responsible for him and his safety. You swore to protect him, a vow you are living up to.  
So you came to rescue him in Malfoy's Manor.

But as the war began, your contact became rare. He has done something, you thought you couldn't forgive him. But you found out the truth and the bond drew you towards him again.  
You weren't able to be near him, and felt desperate, the need for action grew. You scar sent you somewhere, you could save a little girl.

Today the scar brought you to him, although you did not have your wand, because today it is to be decided, if you are willing to give him everything, as he had been willing to sacrifice himself to protect you."

* * *

**I hope the explanation satisfies you ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am SO sorry, it took me so long to update, but my life's turned upside down at the moment, so it was really hard to get on writing...  
But I hope, you like the chapter nonetheless.  
The next chapter is all about the Final Fight and Gen's greatest task.**

**In that chapter, I had to quote a lot, so please forgive me and note, that they belong to J. K. Rowling not me!  
Enjoy anyways!  
Lots of Love,  
Jez**

* * *

I stared back at my mother's face. She was still smiling warmly.

_Willing to give him everything_

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to run back, grab Severus by the collar and disappear with him, lock him up to protect him, so that nobody could ever take him away from me.

Stepping back slowly I couldn't look away from my mother's face and for the very first time, the fear became so real. As if she was standing right behind me, about to hug me tight and never let go. She took my breath away, grasped my heart in a tight clutch.

_You swore to protect him_

The eyes squeezed shut and the fists clenched I stormed out of the room, one single sob escaped me.

_What am I going to do now?_

As if on their own my feet carried me to the Room of Requirement. The wall was bare, flawless as ever.  
As fast as I could I walked up and down in front of it, hoping with all my heart, that it would open for me.  
When I opened my eyes the door was there once again.  
I opened it carefully, but immediately every head in the room turned and every eye laid on me.

"Umm, ey guys", I grinned unsure.

Neville yelped and stormed towards me. I closed the door after I had stepped in completely.  
After he had let go, I was able to see the whole room. I was startled when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Guys", I said.

"Gen! How did you get here?", Hermione cried out and hugged me.

"Like always, it's quite complicated", I laughed.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Harry just told us, the three of them had to do something, but they would have to do it alone and couldn't tell us about it", Neville said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Well, that's not a new thing really", I said, but suddenly a door behind Harry opened and Luna and Dean stepped through it.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!", Luna smiled wide.

Neville explained shortly, that he had sent for Luna and Dean, because he had thought it would mean revolution, if the three of them would show up.  
I sighed as they started discussing, stepped down the last few steps as the door opened again and Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Cho Chang appeared.  
I nearly laughed at Harry's face, when he saw all the people, especially Ginny, crawling in.

"Harry, seriously, you should let us help you. To me it doesn't seem like, you've got much of a choice. We are going to fight anyways", I said staring straight into his eyes.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, then at each other.

Harry seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then blurted out: "OK! There's something we need to find. Something- something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here in Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

Luna started to babble about a lost diadem, her Dad had tried to duplicate, but I couldn't get myself to listen too closely as my scar started to tingle.  
Harry decided to go and look at the statue of Ravenclaw in their common room.

Luna left with him, everybody else remained. For a minute it was silent, then Fred said:

"Someone up for Exploding Snap?"

Everybody laughed and I walked over to sit down beside Lee Jordan.

"Gen, old boy! How you've been doing?", he said.

"Oh, you know, nothing special. I needed holidays so I thought, why not", I grinned.

Fred turned towards me, took my hand and grinned: "It's so nice to see you, my dear lady."

"The pleasure is on my side", I winked.

We kept kidding around and although we wouldn't have admitted it, we did it because of the nervousness, that had our hearts in its grip.

Suddenly my scar heated up and an image of Severus standing in his office, his left forearm in a tight grasp, the Dark Mark gleaming.

"Fuck!", I jumped to my feet and stormed out of the room.

Fred and George yelled after me: "Gen, where are you-"

But the door closed shut before they could finish their sentence.  
I slid around a corner and bumped into him.

"You are unbelievable, really", Severus face was a grimace.

"Don't go", I pleaded.

"I have to."

"No you don't! You have to stay here with me and have babies with me!", I yelled desperate.

His eyes widened, his mouth stood open: "You did not just say that, did you?"

"I guess, I'd say anything to keep you here", I grinned.

"You are impossible", he laughed.

"Kiss me one more time and tell me, everything will be alright", I begged and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to me.

"I love you", he whispered against my lips. When he kissed me, my scar exploded in flames just like his. They crawled forward and connected.

I concentrated on the feelings and emotions, that were about to overwhelm me. My eyes squeezed shut, my lips pressed desperately against his, it was as if I could make out a glimpse of a fiery wing, just before he pulled back.

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded. Students, teachers and order members stared at Professor McGonagall, who had obviously taken control.

"Where's Professor Snape?", shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk", replied Professor McGonagall.

Cheers echoed through the hall, only the Slytherins remained quiet.  
Never known fear pressed my heart together, my head was spinning and I clenched my fists trying to suppress the feeling.  
If I won't be capable of saving him or if I would come too late, I could never live with that.  
Suddenly a voice ringed out. A voice I have never heard before:

"I know, that you are preparing to fight", screams shrilled, pupils stared around to make out the source of the noise, but it seemed as if it came from the walls of the school itself.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Absolute silence filled the hall. Silence, that wouldn't let you think a single thought. Silence, that would stop time.

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.  
You have until midnight."

The silence was there again, absolute, merciless.  
I turned my head and looked at Harry. His face was pale as the wall behind him.

Suddenly someone at the Slytherin table rose. Pansy Parkinson stared with a mad gleam in her eyes and she raised her arm, yelling: "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

I contorted my face in anger and slipped sideways, so I stood in front of him together with all the other Gryffindors. I raised my wand. The Hufflepuffs were the next to stand up, the Ravenclaws almost in the same moment. I couldn't hold back a hysteric giggle as I saw Pansy's open mouth.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow", Professor McGonagall ordered.

I grinned to myself, then closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.  
The Slytherin table was left completely empty, a few Ravenclaws staid, even more Hufflepuffs and half Gryffindor remained in their seats.

Professor McGonagall discussed with those, who were too young as Kingsley walked up to the raised platform.  
He explained the battle plan. I saw Harry hurrying out as the students got up onto the platform to be divided into troops.

"Gen!", Mr Weasley smiled at me.

"Hello, Mr Weasley. Do you know, if my parents will come here?", I asked, the worry obvious in my voice.

"I'm sure, they will. Don't worry! So are you okay with being in a ground troop?", his smile became a little weaker.

"Of course", I said, clenching my fists again.

Those who would fight from above on the towers left the hall, the ground troops remained.

"Fine", Kingsley said as he looked around and into the determined faces of Hogwarts' students.

"I'm pretty sure, they will come from Hogsmead. There have been death eaters all the while before anyways.

Try to keep the troops together as long as possible. Divert if it is necessary and _look_ _after_ each other", he ordered.

All nodded in unison and we left the Hall.  
As soon as we stood outside, the absurdity of the situation hit me with all force.  
The grass smelled lightly damp, the air summery. The stars twinkled down at us, the trees swayed slowly in the wind. It all seemed peaceful.  
On the other side was the immense danger, so near and undeniable, it made me flinch.

I was in a troop with Anthony Goldstein and I could hear him mumble:

"Ten minutes… Ten… Ten minutes."

My head snapped sideways and when he met my glance I forced a smile onto my face.  
He tried one too, but failed miserably.  
We walked down the grounds in a tense silence.  
Every noise was audible, every rustling, every snap.  
Each one of us stared straight ahead.

Suddenly Mr Weasley stood still and turned around:

"Let me say one thing. You can be very proud of yourself. All of you. Each one of you is demonstrating immense brave."

This time a real smile spread on my face.  
Mr Weasley nodded and looked over to Lupin.  
Suddenly yells and whistles erupted to our right and all of us turned in one move.

I flipped my wand, whereupon red and green sparks lightened up the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**I just couldn't hold it back any longer! Thanks a lot to my beloved reviewers (you know who I am talking about xD) and to redskittlsbaby3, who has added my story to favorites and is following! :)**

I really, really hope, you all are satisfied with the solution!  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
Lots of Love,  
Jez

* * *

Curse after curse flashed past me. Every sense of time was gone and one single thought occupied my brain.

_Hang on. For him_

Anthony was fighting right beside me. From time to time I could see his face contort in stress and sweat dripping from his skin. I knew, I couldn't be looking much different.  
The light tingle in my scar had spread all over my arm, the flames died no longer down like they had done an hour ago.

The death eaters had forced us back into the castle with the help of some gigantic spiders, that had come out of the forest. Some of them were laying on the ground, dead or shocked, but most of them were still attacking students and order members.

A desperate determination had occupied me. If this battle was lost, not only justice would never be achieved, but a world and society would be built in which Severus would never get a chance to survive, even if I'd make it to save him in the first place. He would be chased down and I would follow him everywhere. We would never get a real chance.

"Gen!", Anthony's voice shrieked and I spun around to see four death eaters circling around us, an evil smirk plastered on each unmasked face.

"I'm here, Anthony!", I yelled alarmed.

I felt someone bump against me and with one quick glance aside, I recognized my fathers face.

"Dad!", I screamed and a surprised sob escaped me.

"Honey", he smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a violet light fly towards us and was about to raise my wand, but my father was faster.

"Quite fast for an old man like me, eh?", he said, more to the attacking death eater than to me.

As if this was the starting shot, they shot curses towards us.  
My fear grew with every tiny piece of a second and let the scar's magic flow out of my wand to rise a giant shield to protect my father. Anthony and me.

The death eaters looked rather surprised, but didn't hesitate and shot curse after curse at the magical wall. It got weaker with each one, until it finally broke and vanished.  
With each flick of their wands, the tingle in my scar became more pungent and I bit my lip to block the feeling out.

Although we did our best to keep them at arm's length, it was clear, that we wouldn't be able to defend them forever. All the time the tingle grew until it became a light twinge.  
I kept ignoring it, but then my heart exploded in emotions, that weren't mine and my senses were flooded with images and scents, that didn't match my situation.

My scar exploded in my pain, I heard myself scream and grabbed my arm in a grasp, what didn't prevent flames to burst out, that shot right towards the death eaters, caught them and flung them against a nearby wall, at which they sunk down and staid unconscious, signs of burning on their skin.

My father was about to kneel down beside me and grab my shoulder, but at that moment, I was covered in fire and catapulted through the familiar tunnel.

I crashed onto hard ground, but didn't take time to look around and observe my surrounding, because I knew, that there was only one possibility, why my scar would have sent me here. Severus was about to die.

As quickly as I could I got to my feet and found him immediately.

He was covered in blood, his fingers pressed against the wound on his neck, but his black eyes were shining none the less, the eyes I had lost myself in so many times, the eyes, that could change from hard and cold as steel to hot and fiery in seconds.

I crashed down on my knees beside him.  
He looked at me and a small smile curved his lips:

"Look at me one last time, my love."

I grabbed his right hand, that was not pressed against his neck and kissed it, kissed every finger tip and mumbled against it:  
"I love you, please stay with me, please."

I pleaded to all gods, to my mother, to my scar, to the stars to have mercy.

"My time's here", he gasped.

"No! No! Severus! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!", I yelled in pure desperation. My jittery hands pulled his head and chest into my lap.  
My tears dropped on his face, that was losing all colour far too fast.

"Please, remember! Remember, what you have promised me! Severus, remember, what I have promised you! You are everything to me! Stay with me, I beg you!"

His lips were still curved in that damned smile, his eyes slowly losing the glow.  
I sobbed uncontrollable.

_Why was I not able to save him? Why couldn't I save his life!_

Then it hit me. Al this time I had been thinking about, that I couldn't live without him.  
But I was here to save _him_! Not a made up might-be life, I had been dreaming about. I was here to save this man, because I love him he deserved a second chance, a _real_ second chance.  
He had suffered enough and I was here to save his life and to help him have his second chance.

If this chance will be taking place without me, then it should be.

Just when I had finished the thought, my scar set free a feeling, I had never felt before.  
It was as if the skin was hit by a hot breeze, as if the deeps of a volcano had decided to release their heat in a wind.  
The feeling took over my body and I grabbed Severus' body tighter, determined to save his life like he had saved mine.

His heartbeat echoed in my head, slow and faltering. I concentrated on it, stared into his eyes and gave all my strength to his heart beat, to keep it up.

Then flames erupted from my skin, but from my chest, not my arm. Right above my heart they started and crawled down to where Severus's heart was still beating weakly.  
As soon as the fire had covered the spot, the beat stabilized a bit. At the same time my own slowed down.

I got lost in the depths of his eyes, could see no more, but the familiar black, that was so more to me than cold stone.  
Then I felt myself getting weaker, but his heart beat strengthened and hope flooded through me and love filled my veins. I could make out a gleam in the darkness.

I felt as if I had left my body, but could still look at my figure, that had Severus in a tight grasp.  
Light and free, I was now formless, but I had the intense urge to catch this gleam in the distance. I tried harder and harder to reach it, while my heart beat died down.  
I was aware, that these were my last ones and was formed of joy at the thought, that I was dying for the one person I loved more than anybody else.

Suddenly the gleam was right in front of me and we melted.  
I felt more protected than ever before in my life and never wanted to let go of the sensation. The heart beat of Severus' and my heart echoed even louder and I rose, embraced the gleaming form.

The beats swelled and converged slowly until it was one.

It was as if I was awaking from a long, deep and dreamless sleep.  
It took some time for me to realize, where I was and what had just happened.

When it hit my with all force, I blinked desperately and looked down to find Severus' hands in my lap. I looked up and his smile welcomed me.

No moment in my whole life would ever be so perfect, never again I would be so relieved, so happy. His smile warmed my heart and he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. Flames were dancing happily on my skin.

"My little angel", he whispered.

I stared into his eyes, glad and indescribable grateful to see the familiar gleam shine in them.  
He cocked his head and I caught the glimpse of something green on his neck. It was barely visible. I reached out to stroke a strand of hair aside.

Right below his ear was now a tiny snake visible. It coiled up around his ear cup, it's tongue slightly stuck out.  
It was jade-green.

I grinned and he said: "What are you staring at?"

"Seems like, there's now another mark, that binds you to me", my grin grew wider.

"Let's see, what you've got after I make love to you the next time", he whispered into my ear.

I shivered and kissed him on the lips lightly. His hand rested around my neck. My heart jumped as if it wanted to leave my chest and bump against his.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?", an all too familiar voice shrieked.

We broke apart immediately and our heads snapped around.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood a few feet away, each of them grimaced in horror.

"Umm, guys. I- I wanted to explain it to you before- well, before something like this would happen", I said apologising.

"A little late, don't you think?", Ron said and his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So all this time you were a- a _couple_? You were working for the dark side!", Harry yelled and raised his wand.

Before I even could open my mouth, Severus was on his feet, his wand pointed at Harry's throat and he pressed through clenched teeth:  
"One wrong move, Potter, and it will be your last."

I got to my feet and grabbed his arm to force his wand down. I didn't let go of his hand immediately, what didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"I have never worked for the dark side. Neither has Severus", I said.

Ron snorted, Harry looked at us disbelieving as if he was expecting somebody to yell 'April fool!'.  
But Hermione didn't look at us shocked, just a little suspicious.

"You need to show them", I looked up into Severus' wonderfully vivid face.

He stared down at me in agony. I glared at him until he sighed:

"Alright, it had been clear, that I wouldn't be able to avoid this forever."

He lifted his wand to his temple and when he drew back a silver string stuck to it.  
He let it slip into a flask and handed it over to Harry.

"You should watch it alone the first time. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am", his voice was soft.

All of us stared at him, Ron with wide open mouth.


	26. Author's Note

Hey guys!  
This author's note will be used for two different things:

First, I want to thank you all and send you a million imaginary hugs and kisses, because your reviews made me so fucked up happy!  
When I see, that I've got a new review, my heart's pounding like mad and my brain starts to yell: Please, don't let them hate it! Please!  
I know, this sentence's grammar sucked ;)  
I also want to thank those, who are newly following my story or/and had added it to their favorites!  
So to all of you another big, big THANK YOU! You are fucking great!  
(Hope, no one's offended by the swear word, but it's my favorite ;)

Second, there has been a review, that pointed out, that there has been some confusion about the last chapter. I apologize! Now, that you've said it, I've reread it again and it's really confusing! So sorry again, but I try to clear this up.

Gen realized at the last minute, that she had to save his life, and his life alone, because she couldn't live on with the thought of him being dead.  
When Severus had saved her, he had the exact same intention, but for him it had been the life of a young girl, pure and with every possibility, therefore he had thought, that it would be a good way for him to go.  
And that's the only way, you could get into touch with the soul of the dying one, because if you would want to save him/her out of egoism (which has been Gen's motive in the first place) or something like this, you won't be able to.  
At the beginning, Gen wanted to keep him alive, because she wanted to spend her life with him and be happy.  
With that reason, she couldn't do it, but as she realized, that his happiness was more important to her than her own, she also realized, that for his happiness she wasn't obligatory necessary and it would be a good way for her to go; to die for the one, she loved.

So she had accepted this fact and out of this action, her soul found Severus' and could melt with his once more.  
(That was the confusing thing with her feeling of leaving her body and the gleaming in front of her)

And that's why she could save his life! I hope, this was helping a little bit, please tell me, if there's still something I have fucked up and I promise, I'll try to  
explain!

So yet another big, bone-crashing hug for all of you and a gigantic thank you!

With all my love (always),  
Jez


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so so sorry, it took me so long to update, but rewrote and rewrote the chapter. Now I'm kind of satisfied.  
****Please don't be mad at me!  
****As always a big, big thank you to my followers, those, who added me or the story to their favorites and my beloved reviewers!**  
**You are great and I hope, you will give me feed back on this! :)**

**Lots of love and a thousand imaginary hugs,**  
**Jez**

* * *

"What the hell is happening here?", Ron sighed and punched his forehead with his fist.

"How did you manage to save him? He should be dead by now", Harry said, the flask still in his outstretched hand.

I opened my mouth, but before I could get a word out Severus interrupted me:

"No need to sound that disappointed."

He smirked and I shook my head at him, glaring jokingly.

Suddenly Voldemort's voice was back, clear and cold. Severus flinched beside me every so slightly and I grabbed his hand, squeezed it, throwing a flaming look at him.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.  
Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.  
Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately.  
You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat you injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

We all gazed at Harry, who's face was blank.

"We should get to the Great Hall", Hermione whispered.

I looked up into Severus' face. He shook his head, wearing a grimace I have never seen on him before.

_Not yet, please!_

I stared at him. This hasn't been my thought!

Eyeing him suspiciously, I said: "We are coming with you to the castle, but I think, we shouldn't let Severus storm in now. It's not the right moment."

He gazed down at me thankfully, but that turned into a glare as soon as Ron said: "We don't have any proof for his innocence yet."

"So it's even better, that Gen will keep him out of the castle until I have looked at this", Harry raised the flask in his hand, "Don't try to flee. I would get you anywhere."

Severus smirked, even wider than before: "Sure, you would."

This time my glare wasn't all a joke. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at me.  
The three of them got going, Severus and me after.  
It was a silent walk, the tense around us was nearly touchable, but I couldn't stop smiling nonetheless. I was completely aware, that I had to look completely wasted, covered in dirt and blood and a mad grin plastered on my face, that was surrounded by dirty, felted hair.

As soon as we arrived in front of the main door, all of us stopped. There were people carrying unconscious and injured ones inside. My heart dropped and the grin finally vanished.

"I think, you shouldn't wait right here", Harry said pointing at the entrance.

"What do you mean, _wait_?", Severus snarled.

"Until I come back", Harry said and stared right back into his eyes for a moment.

Hermione, Ron and me stared from one to another. As silence dragged on, I grabbed Severus' hand and pulled: "We will wait by the greenhouses."

Without a glance back, I turned on my heel and left, Severus dragging with me all the way.

"You could be a little nicer to him now, you know?", I said, crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I could, but if I would have been nice, I wouldn't have seen you in this adorable "I am so mad at you" position and I think, that wouldn't be worth it", he smirked and came closer.

I blushed and sank against the wall behind me.

"I still can't believe, you managed it", his smirk turned into a warm smile.

I sighed: "It's not over yet. And honestly, it wasn't a picnic really. For a moment I thought, I wouldn't be able to…"

"Still", he cupped my cheek with his hand and I grabbed it, pressing it against my skin, so it might finally become real to me, that he was still here.

"Now swear, that I won't have to go through something like this again", I forced out.

"Wow, we swear now, do we? What became of the good old promises?", he grinned jokingly.

"I mean it. And your promises in the past were- sorry I have to say that- less worth than a troll's fart."

He laughed. There was no sound more wonderful. I couldn't keep myself from smiling.  
I sank down to the ground and leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and took deep breaths. The smell of grass, summer and flowers filled me.  
I felt him sit down beside me. He took my hand in his and started playing with my fingers.  
Smiling I opened one eye and gazed at him. It was unbelievable for someone, who had experienced him in class, that he would be able to do something so easy-going.

We staid like this and I would never be able to say, how long we sat there in the grass, stealing a moment of peace in a battle, that was far from over.  
But all too soon I saw Harry approaching us. Severus tensed up beside me. I grabbed his hand firmer.

"Have you seen this already?", Harry spat at me. I stared back at him.

Before I could answer, Severus said: "She hasn't seen all of it. She has seen my memory of-", his voice broke.

"-my mother", Harry finished his sentence and I could discover no hatred in his gaze, just understanding.

"As I already said, I am sorry", Severus mumbled.

"You don't need to be. Now, that I have seen all this, it finally makes… sense", Harry said.

I was confused, but Harry turned already around and left.

Jumping to my feet I yelled: "Harry! HARRY!"

Severus' hands grabbed my upper arms, pressing my back against his chest.

"Where is he going? Severus, tell me, where he is going!"

"I can't. Gen, please."

I tried to get out of his grip to run after Harry, but Severus grabbed me tighter.

"Let go of me, Snape, or I will-"

"You can't help him now, Gen!"

He turned me around forcefully. I struggled and little flames erupted from my scar.  
Severus flinched, when they touched his skin, but pulled me closer still.  
His warmth and sent surrounded me, which caused me to calm a little down, although it happened against my will.

"He will come back, won't he?", my voice shook.

Severus didn't answer, instead he tightened his grip.  
Horror spread in me, flooded from my head right down to my fingertips and toes.  
He stroked my hair, but remained silent.

I lifted my head and stared at his face, clutching every detail.

"Why did you let him go?", I mumbled.

His eyes left mine and he let his gaze wander:

"Believe me, when I say, that I mean him no harm."

"I don't understand, what you are talking about!"

"You will soon enough."

My eyes flashed with anger, as he still avoided my gaze.  
Finally he stared right into my eyes and sighed: "I can't explain it to you. You won't-"

But I interrupted him: "Don't you dare, saying I wouldn't _understand_ it! I'm not a little girl!"

"I know! Would you stop yelling at me for a second?", he looked hurt.

I felt sorry immediately: "I-I… Severus… Sorry."

Now it was my turn to avoid his gaze.  
I felt his fingers under my chin and he lifted it, to force me to look into his eyes.

"You don't need to be. I know, you kind of… love him", his voice sounded bitter as he spoke the last two words.

I cupped his face with both my hands: "You know, that there is no way, you could compare this to what I'm feeling for you, don't you?"

"Sure…", he forced a smile.

"I mean it! I won't run away from you. Never. You are stuck with me", I smiled weakly.

"I'm afraid, you might leave as soon as it gets complicated…", he mumbled.

"Yeah, because since now everything has been dead-easy", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But-"

"No! No 'but'! We have been through so much even now! Do you really think, I would throw away all this? And may I remind you, that it has been _you_, who had left me as soon as it got more complicated?"

He opened his mouth, rebellion plastered on his face, but I continued: "I know, you had no choice and it was to protect me and all this shit, but it still hurt. Severus, I won't go."

His expression grew soft and he pulled me against him once again. I buried my face in his chest. When I looked up I met his gaze right away. He smiled lightly and kissed me.  
It was summer and rain, hope and desire.

"How do I deserve this?", he mumbled against my lips.

"Me? Well, seems like somebody up there isn't quite a fan of yours."

He tickled me and I giggled.

"I love you, Genevieve."

"I hate that name."

"We could get a dog and call it Genevieve."  
"Charming as always."

He grinned down at me.

Suddenly there was movement around the last extension of the Forbidden Forest.  
I spun around and suddenly it was there again, cruel and merciless.  
Lord Voldemort's voice proclaiming a message, so horrible for us, who have fought for the Boy who Lived.

I stared at Severus' face that was contorted in shock and horror.  
People strode out of the castle slowly, unbelieving.  
Severus took a step forwards, but I grabbed his sleeve:

"You can't go there. Both sides will attack you."

"I can't stay here-"

"You have to. I'll go and fight. You must hide", my voice was hard as stone, his eyes narrowed.

"If you think, I am going to-"

"Please, Severus. I can't look after you _and_ me", I pecked his lips and walked away before he could get out another word.

I was hurrying towards the two groups that stood a few meters away from each other, but now I could make out one single figure, standing right in between.  
As I came nearer I recognized Neville, the Sorting Hat on his head. Suddenly the hat burst in flames and I started to run, determined to help him.  
But then there were roars and yells, people were running up the hill from Hogsmead, Grawp came around a corner and bawled: "HAGGAR!"  
The other giants staggered towards him, but Thestrals and one single Hippogriff appeared from the forest and attacked them, scratching their eyes.

Absolute chaos came up, in which Neville shook off the curse, which was holding him in place, pulled down the Sorting Hat and grabbed something glimmering from it.  
He cut off the head of Voldemort's snake with one quick swing. And Voldemort's yell went down in the screams and roars from the crowd around him.  
Everybody, Death Eaters and Hogwart's fighters were forced back. I got lost in the crowd, searching for my parents and friends, hexing Death Eaters on the way.

"Gen! Genevieve!", my Dad's voice echoed through the crowd and I spun on the spot and finally found him and Mathilda, wonderfully alive and unharmed.

I stormed towards them, kicking a Death Eater, who was about to curse Mathilda, off his feet and shocked him right away.

"That's my girl!", she yelled proudly.

The number of Death Eaters that were still fighting was shrinking rapidly.  
I saw Hagrid throwing one right across the room, but Bellatrix and Voldemort were still fighting, far away from falling.

Suddenly Bellatrix eyes widened and she screamed in fury, swung her wand and Ginny, Luna and Hermione were thrown backwards.  
I searched for her quell of anger and spotted Severus, who had just cursed Dolohov and was now smiling weakly at Professor Flitwick, whose mouth stood wide open in confusion.

"Traitor!", Bellatrix roared, throwing her head back and she stormed towards him.

My arm heated up and was in front of him immediately.

"No", my voice was deep with threat, my eyes glowing red.

Bellatrix stopped and grinned madly: "Two at a stroke, that's how I like it."

I ignored her and growled at Severus: "I told you to _wait_!"

Now there were as much people staring at us three, as were staring at Voldemort and his three opponents.

"Why do you jump in front of a Death Eater, darling? Switched sides, did you?", she laughed hysterically. I grimaced in disgust.

"He is not a Death Eater", I growled and my words seemed to echo in the hall, ridiculously.

"Uh, is he not, eh?", Bellatrix sneered.

Suddenly there was hectic movement around Voldemort and people yelled: "Harry!"

Bellatrix turned her head and Severus shot a curse at her, but I blocked it:

"She's mine."

He stared at me disbelieving.

Bellatrix' arm swung through the air and my scar reacted like it had done so many times before. The flames burst out and absorbed her curse, that would have hit Severus.  
She yelled in frustration and I whispered: "Leave her to me."

He looked at me one last time, then took a step aside.

"Just you and me now, darling. You know, you have always been my favourite!", she yelled and shot a curse at me, that I blocked.

I fired back, but she ducked and her next curse shot past me right next to my ear.

"Duck and spring! Duck and spring! Dance, honey, dance for you auntie!", her voice was pure madness.

It was just her and me now. Everything else seemed to change into a blur, my world consisted of her mad grin and her eyes that were gleaming with malice.

"Would you like to know, how it had been to kill your mother? Oh, such pleasure! How dared she to deny her descent! How dared she to betray us! Her family! Oh, how I enjoyed it to end her naughty, little-"

"Stupor!", my voice quivered and she blocked my curse oh so easily.

"She was so much more than a blood traitor. She was a traitor on her magic as such, not only her blood line."

"Expelliarmus!"

Blocked.

"Oh, how disgusted I am now, that I am thinking of you and the path both your parents have chosen! You are the product of something, no wizard or witch should countenance."

"Incarcerus!"

Blocked.

"And now it seems as if you are lusting after a man, that is quite above your reach. Do you really think-"

I squinted my eyes at her last words, fury and rage filling my heart and soul. I tried to block out her voice, didn't want to hear any more of this, couldn't _bear_ to hear any more of this.

Then many things happened at the same time.

I opened my eyes when I heard the noise of movement beside me, I spotted a green light exploding out of Bellatrix wand and Severus, a green pulsing aura around him, standing right in front of me.

Time seemed to stand still and I screamed in agony as I thought, that he had been hit by a killing curse. My whole body erupted in flames and I jumped forwards, grabbed him, turned him aside and pulled him flush against me.

He looked down at me, his eyes wonderfully vivid and the green, pulsing light around him, melted with the fire on my skin.  
Suddenly it was as if someone had turned time on again. The killing curse hit the magical wall, that was created around us and was thrown backwards.

I didn't even notice, that Bellatrix crashed to the ground, as I saw the tiny snake on his neck bent down and kissed me. It was forgotten, that the hall was full of people, when his lips connected with mine and I responded to him, eager to feel more.

The aura around us slowly vanished, but I didn't let go.  
Suddenly cheers and screams and yells echoed from somewhere further in the hall.

"He's dead! He-who-must-not-be-named is dead!", these sentenced were repeated over and over again.

I smiled brightly at Severus, whose arms were still around me. He smiled back, although both of us knew, that our battle was still far from over.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello out there! So I know, I could have made this chapter a total dramatic and heart breaking mess, but I really didn't feel like it, because after all this dramatic stuff in the previous chapters I needed to get rid of some fun.  
Anyway in the beginning it's still sad and dramatic, because, well, it's needed there.**

**As always I hope you enjoy the chap and I thank my wonderful reviewers, who give me great motivation pushes! Also a great, big thank you to my followers and favouriters (haha now I'm even starting to make up words) !**

**Lots of Love,  
Jez**

* * *

"Gen? Genevieve?", a light voice, slightly more than a whisper.

I didn't react. I was lost in my own little wonderland.  
Voldemort was gone and Severus stood in front of me, alive, oh so vivid.  
His eyes were sparkling, but they flashed with fear as somebody grabbed my hand and pulled.

I spun and saw my father's face contorted in confusion and anger.  
When he tried to pull me further away, I grasped Severus arm, refusing to let go.

"Gen, come here!", my father sounded lightly desperate and for a moment I did not understand why.

"Michael-", Severus started, but my father yelled at him: "Let go of my daughter!"

"Dad! Stop yelling around and let me explain!", I begged and tried to get out of his grip.

"Gen, come here immediately!", he growled.

"Listen, for God's sake!", I shouted at him. with one strong pull, I got out of my father's grasp and took another step back so that my back touched Severus' chest. His hands grabbed my waist. Kingsley, Mr Weasley and a few others were now approaching us, there wands raised.

"What's going on here?", my father yelled. My eyes fell on Mathilda.

She looked confused, but made no attempt to shout at me.

"It's a long story", I sighed. Our audience grew fast. I searched helplessly for Harry in the crowd.

"He's not a threat for anybody", his voice echoed through the hall and everybody turned in an instant to listen to him.

"I can defend myself", Severus grumbled.

I grinned up at him and whispered: "Leave that to him, it will make things much easier."

He grimaced and turned his head again to look at Harry like everybody else in the room.  
Harry began his monologue and I could never say how long it took for him to explain, why they shouldn't hex Severus Snape right then and there.  
Severus flinched from time to time, especially when Harry was talking of his love for Lily Evans.

"You need to get used to it", I whispered.  
He shot me a deadly glare.

When Harry was finished everybody stood still for a moment. Some eyes flickered to Severus and me. Harry had not mentioned our relationship. And now that I thought of it, I realized, that he didn't even know about it himself.

I sighed. _We will have to do a lot of explanation._

* * *

My reflection stared back at me as a single tear rolled down my cheek and memories of the previous week hit me with all force.

_Hundreds and hundreds of people dressed in black. Some crying, some whining and others staring blankly at something, that was visible only for them.  
__I thought, it must have been the memories of better, happier days._

_Coffins were carried to the front. Each one different, not two looking alike.  
__They were lined up in front of a newly built monument, that showed a wizard, a witch, a child, a goblin, a house elf, a centaur and a giant.  
__They were gathered in a circle, holding onto each other. The giant was at the back, surrounding the little group. He smiled._

_In front of the sculpture was a simple, white stone in which words were carved:  
__'So that we always remember, love offers shelter, even in the darkest of nights.'_

_I had been crying next to Hermione, the Weasley family, my parents and some members of the Order. Severus all the while by my side._

I shook my head and whipped away the tear.

"Are you ready, honey?", Mathilda stuck her head into my room.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!", I followed her downstairs. My father held our cloaks in hands and helped Mathilda and then me into them.

I was beaming with nervousness.

"Everything will be fine. It's nothing more than a formality", Mathilda tried to comfort me.

I forced a smile.

They had reacted quite calmly as I told them about my former DADA teacher and me, although they were –of course- not particularly enthusiastic. But as my father tried half-heartedly to talk me out of it, I got angry and started to yell at him. He shrunk immediately.

Nonetheless they insisted to have a '_talk'_ with Severus himself and only him, what meant that I was pacing up and down in my room, chewing half of the time on my lip and the other half on my nails.  
When they finally called me downstairs, I grabbed Severus' hand before either of them could even open their mouth.

I could see him having a hard time trying to suppress the smirk.

But thankfully he had mastered the parents-talk quite successfully. Although it afterwards seemed ridiculous to me, as he was just slightly younger than my parents, but of course I would be wary about mentioning this.

Today would be his hearing in the ministry to sort everything out finally.

We met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville in the ministry, although Harry was the only one, who had to be there and would testify as witness.  
I was startled when all of them ran up to me and hugged me.

"I still can't believe you and this greasy git-", Ron started but Hermione cut in:

"Rooon!"

"Sorry. You and this dungeon bat-"

"Ronald!"

"Excuse me. You and Slimy Snake-"

"Ronald Weasley!", Hermione shrieked, but then a voice said:

"Don't bother, Miss Granger, I would know some names for dear Mr Weasley as well", Severus smirked as Ron's ears grew red and Hermione blushed.

I grinned and jumped to hug him. He captured my lips with his, maybe also to mock Ron a little.  
As he broke the kiss I grinned against his lips shortly and turned to see Ron gaping at us with open mouth.  
I couldn't hold back the giggle.

"Should we go then?", Mathilda suggested, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

The nearer we got to the courtroom, the more nervous I got. Severus noticed and squeezed my hand. I smiled weakly up at him.  
We reached the big, oak door all too soon. A young ministry official addressed us:

"Mister Snape and Mister Potter will be called as soon as the hearing begins. Everybody else has to go inside prior."

Severus glared at him and you could see the young man turn pale.

"Alright, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione let's go in. Gen, don't dawdle too long", Mathilda said.

I smiled at her thankfully.

Severus pulled me a little away, when Harry started a conversation with the lightly scared young man.  
Severus grabbed my hands in a tight grasp and stared down at me, mustering my face desperately.

"Everything will be alright", I tried to put as much certainty as possible into my voice.

He didn't respond, instead he pulled me flush against his body, pressed his lips to mine.  
One hand was buried in my hair, the other was slung around my waist.  
His tongue brushed over my bottom lip and I moaned softly as he stroke mine.  
My skin was shining with flames and if I would have opened my eyes, I would have seen the snake on his neck gleam.

He broke the kiss, rested his forehead against mine and held me in place, his hand still buried in my hair.

"I love you so much", he mumbled against my lips.

My stomach made a violent flip.

"I will always be there for you, love", I whispered.

He smiled, his eyes still closed: "You are the first one since an eternity, whom I believe those words."

I grabbed his head and pulled him down to me, crashed my lips on his.

"Chrm-Chrm", somebody cleared his throat behind us.

We spun around and saw the ministry official:

"You need to go in, please", he said to me. I nodded, although Severus was shooting daggers at the young man again.

"I love you", I got on my tip-toes and pecked his lips again, then stormed off, passed Harry and entered the court hall, before the tears could spill out my eyes.

I sat down beside Hermione, who put her arm around me immediately.  
I stared at my feet. Soon the door opened again and Severus walked in. He looked determined, but I could feel his fear. My scar twitched. I bit my lip.

A woman in her thirties addressed him: "Severus Tobias Snape…"

I shut my eyes and clenched my hands to fists, violently blocking out the woman's voice.  
The memories he had given to Harry, where placed on the table in front of her and although, she had already seen them, just like the rest of the jury, she kept asking him questions.

It was pure torture.

After Harry had been called and he had told the story over again, Severus was called in.  
He sat down, his expression blank.

"Is it true, that you are involved with a former student of yours? Genevieve Fontané?", the woman asked. my head snapped up and for a short moment, Severus and my gaze locked.

"Yes, it is true", he answered and I admired him for his calmness.

"Is she here today?", the woman asked, sounding even a little bored.

"Yes, she is", Severus answered and I heard the protective undertone in his sentence.

"I call in Genevieve Fontané as witness in this hearing, that has Severus Tobias Snape as subject", the woman's voice was calm as ever.

I looked around confused. Severus opened his mouth to say something, but I jumped to my feet and hurried down the stairs. Nervousness tightened my stomach as every eye in the room lay on me.  
I stepped next to his seat.

"Mister Snape, please leave the-", the woman started, but Severus cut in: "Shit will I do! You didn't inform her previously! Do you really think I will leave her in here alone, so you can-"

"Severus", my voice was sharp and as he looked up at me I grabbed his hand and whispered:

"It's alright, I can do that."

The whole room seemed stunned at his sudden outburst. I looked aside and caught Ron's mouth again hanging open.

Severus stood up hesitantly, when he passed me slowly, he kissed me on the cheek, then rushed out.  
I sat down and folded my hands in my lap. Now I wasn't only quivering with nervousness, but also beaming a little with proud.

_Yeah, that's right, bitches, that's my man!_

The woman cleared her throat. Now that I was sitting practically in front of her, I could see, that her eyes were the colour of honey and if I wasn't completely wrong, I caught the glimpse of amusement in them.

"Miss Genevieve Fontané, you are eighteen years old, daughter of Michael and Mathilda Fontané?"

I shot a glance aside as I said: "Yes."

Mathilda smiled weakly.

"You are in a relationship with Severus Tobias Snape?"

"Yes, I am."

"How long does this relationship exist?"

"Could you define relationship a little further?", I asked and a few people chuckled, although, they collected themselves almost immediately.

"How long are Severus Snape and you… involved with each other?", she was slightly amused, you could tell.

"Well, it had started… umm, let me think… nearly two years ago. Then there has been a long pause, because he wanted to protect me and all this stuff and yeah. So all in all, I think our relationship is lasting about three weeks right now", I grinned slightly.

"So you weren't… well, together all this time?"

"No. You see, I'm in love with him much longer than three weeks, but there were a few complications."

"I see", her mouth twitched as if she was fighting a smile.

I sighed and realized, that I wouldn't get around it, but would have to tell the court about why I had felt so dragged towards him in the first place, because it would certainly help to proof his innocence –_although there should be really no necessity for that!-_ when they knew, that he had saved me the night, my mother had been killed.

It took me about half an hour to explain it to the honey-eyed woman in front of me and I saw the stenographer getting more and more hectic as I babbled on. I nearly giggled at his stressed face.  
When I had finished there was silence for a moment.

"Well, thank you Miss Fontané. Please take your seat again. Darwel, please call in Mister Snape."

As soon as I sat down beside Hermione again, Severus rushed in and searched for my look immediately. I smiled at him to comfort him and it seemed to work, as his eyes softened.

"Mister Snape, we heard the states of the witnesses in your case and come to the following conclusion-"

She waved her wand and a little piece of parchment, that had been laying in front of each member of court and on which each of them had been scribbling a moment before, flew into a golden bowl in front of her.  
Finally she took the parchment in front of herself, threw it into the bowl to the others and swung her wand again.

Bright, white words formed right above it: _Proven to be innocent_

I squealed and it echoed in the big room. I covered my mouth as people began to laugh, but jumped up from my seat right away and nearly fell down the stairs as I hurried to reach Severus.  
He caught me in his arms, swirled me around and laughed. He really _laughed_.

I could only imagine Ron's open mouth as I had no chance to look at him, because Severus' lips occupied mine. He held me tightly in his arms and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist in a whiff of bliss.


	29. Chapter 29

**My dear lovely, lovely readers! I know, it has been a while and I'm terribly sorry! I was thinking about ending the story just like that, but then I thought nah, that's shit. So I wrote this chapter nearly all at once and now shoot it out in the hope, you enjoy reading it!  
It's mostly just light life, you know fun and stuff, something that had been clearly missing! Alsoo there's another lemon somewhere hid in there ;)**

Enough with the silly babbling! Please enjoy, review, follow or whatever you want, but please let me know, you are out there!

**Lots of Love,  
Jez**

* * *

"You dry humped him in the middle of a court room! If that's not love, what else should be?", Ginny grinned evilly from my bed up at me.

"Ha. Ha.", I said dryly, throwing a pillow at her and turned around towards Hermione again with whom I had played cards just seconds ago.

Two days had passed since the hearing and I had been a ball of happiness all time through.  
Suddenly there was a _tap tap_ at my window. As I turned around I saw three owls right outside.  
I opened for them and each focused immediately on the person whose letter they were carrying. The smallest one stared at me impatiently. As soon as I held the letter in hands it turned and left with an annoyed whoo.

I stared after it with a raised eyebrow, then plopped into the next chair and ripped open the letter:

**Miss Fontané,  
Dear Genevieve,**

** As you had not been able to pass your NEWT's and as your education has most certainly suffered through the last year, we offer you the chance to come back to Hogwarts and finish your magical education. Please send your answer until the 20****th**** of August.**

**Additionally –if you accept the opportunity- a conversation between you and your head of house has to take place, because of your ****_emotional_**** involvement with one of the staff members. **

**Hoping to be able to welcome you back to our school,  
Minerva McGonagall, headmistress**

My heart sank as I stared at the letter in my hands.  
Ginny's squeal woke me and I stared at her as she bounced up and down on my bed:

"You are coming! One last year at Hogwarts all together!"

My gaze travelled above her head and out of the window. The rain of a summer storm patterned against the glass.

"You _will_ go, won't you, Gen?", Hermione said gently and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know…", my voice trailed off.

"But why-", Ginny started, Hermione interrupted her with a low voice: "They could ask of her to end her relationship. It would be highly inappropriate."

I laughed hysterically as I thought about how highly inappropriate it had been nearly all her time at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Severus, I'm pretty sure, you know, why I asked you for this meeting?", Minerva McGonagall's voice was softer than I had expected it.

"I think, I can guess", I sighed.

"Although I am totally aware, that Hogwarts had been your home for eighteen years now, I can't let her come back as long as you are a teacher here.  
There are only two options. Either she refuses to finish her education, or you quit your job.  
I am sorry, that I have to do this, but it would be-"

I cut in: "I am aware of all of this, Minerva. You have my assurance, that I don't blame anything on you. As you said, Hogwarts had been my home for eighteen years. But now I have options I haven't had ever before. I will leave my old home as a happier man.  
Thank you, Minerva. For everything."

* * *

"You can't possibly be serious about this!", my voice was high-pitched, as I stared at him.

"Gen-", he started, but I didn't let him go on: "I will not destroy your life! You can't quit your job because of me!"

"Do you listen to yourself? How could you destroy my life! It's just existent because of you!", he grabbed my shoulder, slightly shaking me, as if he tried to put something into place.

Tears glistened in my eyes: "You will hate me for it. You will hate me, because you had to make this decision for me."

"It's one year. Minerva assured me, that I could come back. Slughorn isn't willing to keep teaching much longer and he would be glad to retire. Finally."

An hysteric laugh escaped me.

"But you want Defence Against The Dark Arts…"

"Not any longer. I had spent nearly my whole life with darkness. Thank God, I have more talents", he grinned and before I could say another word, he pulled me towards him and as his lips brushed over mine, electric jolts shot up my spine.

He tried to calm me with this kiss, to show me, that it was alright, that he wouldn't blame me for his decision. I cupped his face with both hands, tracing patterns on his cheeks as my own started to heat up. He buried his hands in my hair and nibbled on my bottom lip.

I moaned softly as suddenly the door to my room crashed open and we sprung apart.  
Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville stood in the frame gaping at us.  
I could practically see how I had to look like in their gaze.

"Umm, guys. I thought you would show up at one", I stuttered.

"it _is_ one, honey", Hermione grinned. Her fingers were entwined with Ron's.

My heart jumped happily at the sight.

"So… You ready to go?", Neville asked, he still seemed to avoid Severus' gaze.

"Where are you going?", Severus asked calmly as ever.

_He doesn't look even a little flushed, that fucking bastard!_

"Diagon Alley. We want to buy stuff for school. Gen said, she would come with us, although she wouldn't have to buy anything, because… well, because she wouldn't come back", Hermione said and the little reproach towards him was audible through her words.

"Oh, she is coming back. Right, Gen?", he asked nearly threatening.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, master", I mumbled.

"That's my girl", he grinned and slapped my ass lightly, playfully, for nobody to see.

I glared up at him. His grin grew wider.

"I don't have a list of-", I started, but he stuck his hand in one of his pockets and drew a piece of parchment from it.

"There's nothing to worry about", he thrust it into my hand.

"Wouldn't you like to come with us?", Ginny asked, innocence written across her face in capitals, but I could see mischief gleaming in her eyes.

I widened my own at her, but Severus said: "That's indeed an idea. I need to get potions ingredients and why not go today."

I spun and stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, dear, or you will know, what flies taste like", he said and closed my mouth with a gentle finger.

"O-Okay, I just need to change and then, we can go. Would you wait downstairs? Ask my mum for some tea, okay?", I said nervously.  
The image of Severus going _shopping_ with my friends and me was making me jumpy. I would need just five minutes to my own to calm down.

They all nodded and Severus shut the door behind him. I took a deep breath and remained on the spot for a moment. Then I started to scrabble through my cupboard.  
The result was a deep red tank top, black jeans shorts and a grey cardigan.

I threw the shirt and jogging trousers I was wearing into a corner and bent to pick up the shorts as I felt a finger glide down my spine.  
Squealing I spun around to see Severus' grinning face right in front of mine.

"You!", I spat angrily.

"Me", he whispered and took a step closer, so our bodies were touching.

Although I tried to suppress it, a shiver went through me.

To hide my reaction I glared: "Could you wait outside, so I can change?"

"Why should I wait outside? I could help you in here", his breath hit my neck and as his tongue glided up my earlobe, I grabbed his shoulders for support.

My breath hitched as he kissed down my neck, slowly, torturous.

"I- Is this what you call 'help-helping me'?", I whimpered.

"This is what I call 'finishing, what I have started'", I could hear the smirk.

My hand wandered down from his shoulder to his chest, opening each button of his shirt.

"We need to make this fast, hot stuff", I whispered.

He grinned against my neck: "They are drinking tea."

I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. My look lingered on his flawless chest. On the skin that had been mine and once again my heart jumped as I thought about, how close we were and how nobody could ever suggest, we could not be meant for each other.

He captured my lips, this time hard and demanding.  
My finger tips danced on his skin and he groaned lightly into my mouth.  
My eyes had fluttered shut.

Suddenly his lips were no longer on mine, but nearly in the same moment, I felt them on my collar-bone. My fingers tangled in his raven locks as he got on his knees.

I felt his hands slip around to the clasp of my bra. I shrugged it off, still refusing to open my eyes. He kissed each nipple lightly and I sighed in pleasure, burying my hands again in his hair. As he kept caressing my skin all so softly, I growled in impatience and pushed his head against me. He chuckled and the vibrations seemed to pass into my body.

His tongue twirled around my left nipple and as he sucked it in and bit down lightly, I moaned loudly, my hips bucked involuntarily.  
He kissed down my stomach, his hands exploring me, leaving a trail of fire on their way.

I didn't notice my panties gliding down my legs. What I noticed were his lips as they placed a single kiss on my sex. Moaning I pulled him up at his hair and crashed my lips against his while I went backwards until I hit the bed.

I turned us around forcefully and pushed him down, opening my eyes.

He was pure perfection to me. The hunger in his eyes was clear and I shivered at the thought, that he was finally open towards me. That he finally let go.

I kissed my way down from his neck to his waistband and pulled the trousers and boxers down. I continued kissing his skin, his length, his tip, until he growled and pulled me up.  
He wound his arms and legs around me, to prevent me from moving and captured my lips.

My hands sneaked up and cupped his face.

"I love you", I whispered against his lips and as if this was his permission, he flipped us over and I felt him slowly driving into me. I quivered in his arms and he groaned as he was completely buried inside me.

He moved slowly, ever so slowly, and I felt heat building up in my lower abdomen and wondered somewhere in the back of my mind if my body was about to cook his penis.

"Gen", he whispered. As an answer I crashed my lips against his and he sped up, giving me the friction I needed so badly.

I kept moaning his name into the crook of his neck, and his hands grabbed mine, pulled them above my head, holding them there.

I felt him with every fibre of my being, every stroke pushed me further and I arched my back, desperate for more touch, before it would end and as our bodies touched completely, he pushed into me and the wave of pleasure crashed down on me, I felt my blood rushing in my veins and his heartbeat against mine.

As both of us calmed down, he kissed the tip of my nose and whispered:  
"You are amazing, Genevieve."

"You know, coming from your lips, the name doesn't even sound that bad", I smiled.

"That's because of my sexy voice, babe."

I slapped his arm.

"Calm down", he laughed, the lowered his head so his mouth was right next to my ear: "It's all yours."

I shivered and said: "Stop, or we won't ever get out of this bed and starve."

"Seems like a good way to die", he grinned and kissed me deeply.

Gently pushing him off, I jumped to my feet and hurried to get my clothes on.

"Hey! This shorts are pretty short!", he snapped, but I saw the amusement in his gaze.

"That's why they are called shorts", I winked.

"Do you want me to get jealous?", now his voice sounded a little deeper.

"I don't know, how your 'jealous sex' usually is, but I bet it's fantastic, so maybe", I winked again and stormed out of the room, Severus chasing me.

I practically flew down the stairs, and tried to get around a corner, but then I felt his arms sneak around my waist and his grip tightened as he lifted me up and swung around.  
I was laughing like a little kid, as he held me up high.

"Does this mean you are ready?", Harry's voice sounded quite amused.

Severus spun around, what caused me to swing abruptly in the air.  
He let me down, but I couldn't stop giggling.

"Let's go", Ron rolled his eyes.

We gathered in front of the fireplace, one after the other stepping into the green flames.  
I was the last to leave and as the uncomfortable journey was over, I took a deep breath and grinned at the others, who were all covered in ash. Hermione swung her wand and the dirt was gone.

"Where do you wanna go first?", Ron asked around.

"Well, we are apparently at Flourish and Blotts so we should buy the books first", it was my time to roll my eyes.

Everybody swarmed out to search for the books, they would need.  
This year, it were more than usually and there were some you could choose yourself.

"Mr Longbottom?", I heard Severus' voice ring from the bookshelf next to mine.

I stuck the head around it to see Neville turned into a pillar of salt.

"You are at the top of your Herbology class, am I right?", Severus continued.

Neville just nodded, he was turning green by the time.

"This book might interest you. I read it two years ago and found it quite useful. Would you like a look?", Severus seemed not to notice the effect he had on Neville.

Neville nodded again and as he stretched his hand to take the book, I saw him shaking.  
Severus rounded the corner, nearly bumping into me.

"You enjoy this, don't you?", I glared jokingly at him.

"I am no longer his teacher for potions, so I don't have to endure his impossible incompetence on my subject. Why should I keep torturing him then?", he smirked.

Shaking my head, I turned around to search for the next book on my list.

The time went by rather quickly and the situation did not become nearly as uncomfortable as I had expected. Around half past three all of us had finished their shopping and we sat down on a bench, each one sighing in relief. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, would you bring me some ice cream?", she pouted.

"Sure", he rolled his eyes but smiled down at her and pecked her lips.

"I will come with you!", I squealed.

Severus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ice cream!", I spat at him, as if this was a satisfying explanation for my enthusiasm.

"Alright, who else wants some?", he took the orders and the three of us walked over to the ice cream parlour. Florean Fortescue's son had taken it.

I let the cones float in front of me and back to the bench, the others were sitting on, practically knocked out.  
We ate the ice cream in comfortable silence. All of us too lazy to talk much.

Severus sat beside me, the sun was shining on his face, his eyes closed.  
I lost myself in his features, simply not able to get myself to look away.

A smile was plastered on my face that must have been the most dopey thing my face has ever done.

Suddenly he opened one eye, meeting my stare right away.  
I turned away quickly and blushed deep red.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirk, but he didn't say a word, just leaned over towards me and kissed my flaming cheek.


	30. Epilogue

**So now my first fanfic has finally come to an end and I have to say in all honesty it nearly makes me cry.  
I want to thank you all for your great support! Without you I would have stopped at chapter ten or so ;)**

Thank you so much! Another million of imaginary hugs!

P.S: If you have a suggestion for my next fic, tell me! :)

**Lots of Love and Gratefulness,  
Jez**

* * *

**Five years later**

"I know, what you mean, Todd, but we need to prevent more muggles from noticing", I sighed at the short man in front of me.

As he opened the mouth, I raised my hand and said: "And by the way, it's five and I'm going home now. See you tomorrow!"

When I was out the door, I hurried over to one of the fireplaces as fast as I could so no one would get the idea of approaching me with another request.

After school I had started to work at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and now represented a kind of suggestion box for nearly all other departments.

I raised a hand to stroke a strand of hair aside and caught a glimpse of the ring on my left hand. I smiled lightly to myself and then twirled on the spot.  
The gates of castle Hogwarts were the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes again.  
Slowly and relaxed only by the sight of the wonderful building in front of me, I walked up the grounds.

I had been granted to live here after I had married him.  
_Him_. My heart pounded wildly as the image of his face took shape inside my head.  
My pace quickened as if on its own.

It has been exactly a year ago. The day, that had been the happiest in my life.

On my way I met a few students, that were spending the warm afternoon on the grounds.  
It was May and most of them held books in their hands, a lightly desperate expression on their faces.

When I had taken about ten steps into the Entrance Hall, something collided with my side and would have knocked me over, if not strong arms would have caught me in mid-air.

"Ertwing!", Severus snapped at a second year.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Sir! Miss!", he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

I chuckled as Severus placed me on the ground again and growled: "I should hunt him down and give him a month's detention!"

"Don't", I whispered and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary", I mumbled against his lips and felt the smile spreading.

He pulled me close to him.

"You know, we should start to think of children", he smirked.

My eyes widened, but I contained myself rather quickly: "You mean, because my biological clock is ticking?"

"Yeah, I mean, we shouldn't wait until you-", he started, but I slapped his arm and jumped him, placing kisses all over his face.

"Do you remember, what you've told me five years ago?", he said as we went down to the chambers.

"I said many things", I giggled.

He rolled his eyes: "' You have to stay here with me and have babies with me'."

"Of course you remember _that_", I grinned up at him.

"I love you, Gen."

"I love you too, you creep", I said and the smile, that seemed to stick to my face since five years, once again made its way to my lips.


End file.
